San Kokoro no Ma
by YuMi Project
Summary: Bagaimana jika hubungan anggota S.E.E.S. adalah cinta bersegi? Kira-kira siapa aja yah, yang ada di dalam cinta bersegi itu? Penasaran? AU, OC, OOC, gaje bin abal,  agak  typo. HUMOR INSIDE. Chapter 13 updated mamen!
1. Kidnapped

**San Kokoro no Ma © YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS™**

* * *

**Genre : Drama/Romance, sebenernya ada Humor dikit tapi ternyata malah Humor cap abal. =,=**

**A/N : It's our first fanfic. Jadi harap maklum kalo fanficnya cacat, gaje, OC, AU, dan abal. Don't like don't read. Btw, RnR please! ^^**

* * *

"Kakak, kakak," panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan ini. Memanggil kakaknya yang juga berumuran sama, 7 tahun, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna biru.

"Kenapa, Minako?" tanya sang kakak, Minato Arisato.

"Ayo kita main di sebelah sana, aku bosan main di sini terus!" seru sang adik, Minako Arisato, seraya menujukkan jarinya ke arah taman didekat sebuah gedung besar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana," Minato dan Minako berlari sampai taman Iwatodai, tempat anak-anak bermain dan para orangtua menikmati pemandangan tamannya yang indah.

Mereka tidak memedulikan waktu yang telah mereka lalui, tak terasa langit siang sudah berubah menjadi langit senja. Sudah banyak anak yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tetapi masih ada beberapa anak yang tetap menunggu dijemput orang tua mereka, termasuk Minato dan Minako.

"Kakak, mama sama papa kok lama sih?" tanya Minako dengan mata innocentnya. *para author digebug*

"Nggak tau deh, kayaknya seben-" "Minato! Minako!" jawaban Minato terputus oleh suara seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahunan yang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang pria yang turut menemani sang wanita.

"Mama! Papa!" seru kedua saudara kembar ini bersamaan. Minako lebih dulu berlari menuju sang mama, lalu disusul dengan Minato.

"Huuuh, mama lama banget sih!" kata Minako dengan kesal.

"Maaf ya, sayang, soalnya mama masih ada urusan dulu," jelas mamanya sambil mengelus kepala Minako dengan penuh kaaasih sayang. *author dikeroyok warga sekampung*

"Ayo cepat, hari sudah mulai gelap," sang papa memperingatkan.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang," sahut Minato setuju, yang disusul dengan anggukan Minako. Tiba-tiba saja Minako merangkul tangan Minato. Minato menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tumben-banget-lu-megang-tangan-gua.

"Tangan kakak hangat, jadi pengen kupeluk," kata Minako yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya itu. Minato hanya terbengong melihat adiknya itu dan tersadar bahwa ia harus berjalan menyusul kedua orangtuanya itu.

Sesaat, entah kenapa Minato melihat seekor kupu-kupu biru yang terbang bagaikan ilusi. Secara refleks ia memandang ke arah kupu-kupu itu terbang. Ia mengembalikan lagi pandangannya kedepan.

"No," sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang Minato. Karena penasaran, ia pun menengok ke arah belakangnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang 'makhluk' berambut putih emo yang bisa terbang, dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah harpa yang lumayan besar. "don't die,"

"Apa?" Minato bercengo ria *author (Kagami) dilempar batako* mendengar perkataan 'makhluk' itu.

DUARR!

Terdengar sebuah ledakan datang dari gedung besar di depan mereka. "Kyaa!" Minako berteriak dan lebih mempererat genggamannya pada Minato.

"Because you can't die here, for now," sang 'makhluk' merangkul Minato dan Minako. Api menyambar dari arah depan, tapi mereka tak terbakar. Apa ini karena 'makhluk' itu? Minako hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena tak sanggup melihat semuanya. Minato? Tentu aja dia tetap berdiri dengan tampangnya yang (sok) cool itu. *author ditembak readers*

Semburan api mulai mengecil karena beberapa orang regu pemadam kebaran datang memadamkan api. Minako mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan sebuah pemandangan tak terduga datang menyambutnya, kedua orangtua mereka, tewas terbakar di depan matanya.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

* * *

"Minato, Minato Arisato!" teriak Toriumi-sensei menyebut nama Minato untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Minato terbangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Semua anak dikelasnya mulai melihat dirinya dengan pandangan geli. Kecuali Aigis, Minako, Junpei, dan Yukari. Karena Aigis memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa Minato-san?', Minako dengan tatapan 'kakak gua malu-maluin amat, malu gua', Junpei dengan tatapan 'kalo jadi elu, maaalu gua!' sementara Yukari menunjuk mulut Minato dengan tatapan 'hapus dulu iler lu, goblok!'

"_Syukurlah, ternyata cuma mimpi_," ucap Minato dalam hati.

"MINATO, PERGI KE RUANG GURU, SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH!" teriak Toriumi-sensei pake toa *author (Yuuki) dilempar toa-nya Toriumi* dengan nada marah.

"_Hah, ke ruang guru lagi, damn it,_' pikir Minato dengan gaya (sok) cool-nya lagi *author ditebas Minato*.

Minato memang paling sering ketiduran di kelasnya, mimpinya pun selalu sama, yaitu masa kecil mereka dimana mereka kehilangan orangtuanya. Kebakaran besar itu, ledakan, dan juga, 'makhluk' itu.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bukannya itu Orpheus ya?" gumamnya dengan volume suara yang saaaaaangat kecil. *author (Kagami) disantet Minato*

Secarik kertas yang terlipat terjatuh tepat di atas mejanya. Minato pun membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan di dalamnya tertulis:

_Kakak kenapa? Gak biasanya kakak kayak gini. Kalau ada masalah cerita sama aku aja ya? ^^ _

_Minako_

Minato melirik ke arah Minako. Dilihatnya Minako yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "_Manis sekali..._" pikir Minato sambil membalas senyuman adiknya itu.

* * *

**-Minato's POV-**

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Ini saatnya aku harus ke ruang guru, menemui Toriumi-sensei gara-gara aku tertidur di kelas lagi. Ini sudah ke-6 kalinya dalam minggu ini. Mimpi itu, tentang kedua orang tuaku –juga Minako tentunya.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku yang berada di sebelah Aigis. Lalu mengambil tasku yang mirip dengan adikku. Aku pun berjalan menuju koridor lantai 2.

"Konnichiwa, Minato-kun," tiba-tiba Fuuka muncul begitu aku membuka pintu kelasku.

"Konnichiwa," jawabku singkat.

"Umm... apa hari ini kamu ada waktu kosong?" tanyanya padaku dengan muka yang –entah kenapa– memerah. Munurutku sih, kayaknya aku bakalan diminta memakan masakannya yang rasanya aneh itu.

"Maaf, aku harus menemui Toriumi-sensei," tolakku dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Sepertinya ia kecewa, tapi biarlah, yang penting sekarang aku menemui Toriumi-sensei. Aku menuruni tangga yang berada di dekat toilet. Dan lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Tapi kali ini bukan Fuuka, dia Minako.

"Kakak, malam ini mau makan apa?" tanyanya dengan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?" aku bertanya balik.

"Soalnya hari ini aku yang memasak makan malam untuk semua anggota," jawabnya, "jadi sekalian aku yang beli bahan-bahannya deh,"

"Cuma kamu aja yang masak?"

"Nggak, aku di bantu Shinjiro-senpai kok," Aha! Ketauan banget! Kalo mereka berdua yang masak, pasti bakalan ada pesta makan di dorm.

"Baiklah, aku mau makan nasi kari," jawabku. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku ingin memakan nasi kari buatan adikku ini. Mungkin karena dia belum pernah memasakkannya untukku.

"Oke deh, tunggu aja, nanti kakak bakalan kenyang sama masakanku deh!" serunya dengan penuh semangat. Ah.. dia memang benar-benar manis.

"Oh ya, aku harus menemui Toriumi-sensei, buat masakan yang enak ya," aku pun berlalu meninggalkan Minako.

"Iya, aku akan belanja di supermaket di Tatsumi Port Island, sampai jumpa nanti malam,"

**-Minato's POV end-**

* * *

Minako melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah supermarket di dekat stasiun. Sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Soul Phrase', ia mengambil kentang, daging sapi, bumbu kari, dan juga sayuran lain. Sambil bernyanyi kecil, ia mencoba mengambil susu sapi di stand yang paling atas.

"Uh... tanganku tidak sampai..." gumamnya kesal. Ia mencoba berjinjit supaya tangannya mencapai barang yang diinginkannya itu. Tiba-tiba, terlihat tangan milik orang lain mengambil susu sapi itu, lalu menawarkannya pada Minako. "Kamu mau mengambil ini?" tanyanya.

"Akihiko-senpai?" Minako terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di depanya itu. Dia Akihiko Sanada, seniornya di Gekkoukan High. (readers : "udah tau, goblok!")

"Baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Akihiko seraya memberikan sekotak susu sapi.

"Mmm... yah, begitulah. Senpai sendiri?" Minako mengambil kotak susu itu lalu memasukannya ke keranjang yang ia bawa. Ia melihat senpainya itu juga membawa keranjang belanjaan. Isinya (menurut para author sie) mencurigakan.

"Oh, aku baru pulang dari ekskul," jawab Akihiko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang (keliatannya sie) tidak gatal.

Minako melirik ke arah keranjang yang dibawa Akihiko. "Memangnya senpai kesini mau beli apa?" tanyanya dengan (sok) polos. *author ditusuk Minako*

"Ah, oh... ini bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Akihiko dengan kikuk. Minako semakin penasaran dan melihat lebih dekat apa yang di dalam keranjang itu.

"Eh, bukannya itu susu S-Men yang buat body builder itu ya?"

Kagami : "Yak, waktunya pojok gaje!"

Yuuki : "Okelah, apa itu susu S-Men?"

Kagami : "Oh, itu sih ngocolan dari susu L-Men!"

Yuuki : "Bukannya ada singkatannya?"

Kagami : "Ada dong! S-Men itu singkatan dari Silau Men!" *dikeroyok all model L-Men*

Readers: *sweatdropped*

Yuuki : "Okelah, kita lanjut~~ ^^"

"Eh, mm... i-ini titipan dari Shinji kok!" sahut Akihiko mengelak. Sementara itu di Iwatodai dorm...

"HUACHIING!" Shinjiro bersin (?) dengan keras sampai-sampai terdengar ke Command Room di lantai 4. *author ditebas Shinjiro*

"Kenapa Shinjiro-san?" tanya Aigis yang lagi ngasih makan Koromaru.

"Gak tau, kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin gua," jawab Shinjiro singkat. Okelah, kembali ke TKP!

"Mmmm... sepertinya aku harus pulang ke dorm sekarang, sampai nanti, senpai," Minako berlalu dari tempat itu, tapi Akihiko menahan tangannya agar jangan pergi dari situ. *BGM: "Dia... Dia...Dia..." (Afgan)* *author dikeroyok all Afganisme(?)*

Keheningan melanda mereka. Minako hanya memandangnya bingung. Sementara muka Akihiko mulai memerah dan kehilangan kata-kata. 5 detik... 15 detik... 1 menit... 5 menit... 10 menit... (readers: "WOI! KAPAN SELESENYA?")

"Anu..." Akihiko mulai memecah keheningan, "mau pulang... bersamaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Minako singkat, "ngomong-ngomong, senpai, bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"O-oh... maaf," sentak Akihiko melepaskan genggamannya. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah penjaga kasir. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda yang berambut cokelat (sejujurnya author bingung itu cokelat atau oranye =,=)

"Wah, pacarnya nje mas?" kata si penjaga kasir dengan logat jawanya (?).

"Hush! Boten! Sontoloyo!(Baca: Hush! Bukan! Sontoloyo!)" jawab Akihiko.

Yuuki : "walah, ternyata Kagami bisa bahasa Jawa!"

Kagami : "ah, gak tuh, gw kan cuma nanya sama nenek" (?)

Yuuki : "oh, berarti neneknya Kagami orang Jawa?"

Kagami : "gak, nenek gw orang Sunda, tapi pernah tinggal di Jember"

Yuuki : "ow, gitu, mari kita lanjut!"

"Heh! Sembarangan lo!" seru Minako. *death glare mode on*

"Sori, sori," kata si penjaga kasir dengan mata innocent, tau-tau mulai deh lagunya keong racun (?)*author (Yuuki) dilempar mesin kasir* "abis mas Aki jarang bawa cewek sih, jadi dikirainnya pacar mas Aki,"

"Sembarangan aja lu, Yosuke" (readers : "Yosuke?")

Kagami : "Ah, biarlah, kalo di P3P ada Yukiko, kenapa gak ada Yosukenya?"

"Senpai kenal sama orang ini?" tanya Minako sambil menunjuk Yosuke dengan death glarenya.

"Oh, ya, dia anak teman ayahku, Yosuke Hanamura" jelas Akihiko dengan nada yang berwibawa (?) *(lagi-lagi) author disantet*

"Oh... Aku Minako Arisato, salam kenal," Minako mengenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang (tiba-tiba menjadi) ramah.

"Salam kenal," jawab Yosuke, "mas Aki, kalo gak cepet-cepet pulang entar kemaleman loh,"

"Bener juga, tumben lu pinter," kata Akihiko dengan muka yang (very very) innocent.

"Anjir, dalem gila!" teriak Yosuke dalem hati. (ternyata orang ini bisa tersinggung juga =,=) *author dikeroyok fans Yosuke*

"Yuk, kita pulang ke dorm, senpai" ajak Minako dengan polosnya, lalu gadis itu mengambil belanjaan miliknya dan berlalu dari sana.

* * *

**-Minako's POV-**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan supermarket itu, sebenarnya dari tadi aku menyesal kenapa harus pulang dengan Akihiko-senpai. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi kan waktu memasaknya jadi makin sedikit. Kalau waktuku untuk memasak menjadi sedikit, pasti waktuku bersama 'dia' pun makin sedikit.

Tiba-tiba saja Akihiko-senpai memanggilku dari belakang, sambil terengah-engah ia berlari menyusulku dari supermarket yang bernama 'Junes cabang Iwatodai' itu.

"Hei, jalanmu cepat sekali," ujarnya, bersamaan dengan laguku yang berganti menjadi 'Wiping All Out'.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Menurutku sih, itu karena dianya saja yang nggak buru-buru jalan. =,=

"Ya, tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kamu masak apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan masakan yang spesial sih, tapi hari ini aku dan Shinjiro-senpai akan memasak steak dan nasi kari," jawabku dengan nada yang riang. Kenapa? Karena aku membayangkan seperti apa senangnya ketika aku memasak bersama Shinjiro-senpai.

Tiba-tiba keheningan melanda kami, kenapa ini? Aku pun melirik ke arahnya. Entah kenapa, Akihiko-senpai terlihat tidak suka kalau aku menyebut-nyebut nama Shinjiro-senpai. Sepertinya aku harus mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Oh, ya, senpai, bagaimana tentang rencana 'Fullmoon' minggu depan?" tanyaku. Dia masih tetap masih terdiam. Apa dia kesal? Tapi kenapa?

Aku mencoba bertanya lebih keras, tapi ia tidak menjawabnya lagi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sih orang ini? Bikin kesel aja deh. =,=;

"WOI! DENGER GA SIH LU? LU BUDEG YA? LAMA-LAMA GUA JADIIN GUDEG LU!"

"Hah, apa? Kamu mau buat gudeg ala Yogyakarta juga?" akhirnya ia mulai menjawab. Anjir, ni orang bener-bener budeg juga, mana bisa gua masak gudeg, bego!

"Soal rencana 'Fullmoon' minggu depan, jadinya bagaimana?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Oh, kalau soal itu sih jangan tanya aku, Mitsuru lebih tau," jawabnya. Yah, percuma dong gua nanya dari tadi. =3=

Aku memutuskan untuk melepas earphoneku, daripada ketularan budeg juga. =,=

"Mmm... Minako," tiba-tiba saja Akihiko-senpai memanggilku, aku menoleh kepadanya, kulihat mukanya yang tiba-tiba memerah, "sebenarnya, aku..."

Suara gemerisik datang dari belakang kami, tepatnya, dari gang yang gelap itu. Sepertinya aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku menutup mulut senpaiku ini, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Entah kenapa mukanya jadi tambah merah, jangan-jangan dia lagi mikir yang enggak-enggak lagi. =,=

Tiga orang orang aneh datang dari gang gelap itu, mereka... Strega.

**-Minako's POV end-**

* * *

"Gotcha, vice leader," sahut Jin.

"Kalian... Strega!" sahut Minako. Reflek Akihiko langsung berdiri di depan Minako. (Kagami: "Niatnya ngelindungin gitu deh...")

"Wah, wah, ternyata Sang Ksatria sedang melindungi putrinya!" ejek Takaya. Sontak ketiga anggota Strega itu tertawa terbahak-bahak (baca : ngakak ga jelas).

Minako menepuk pundak Akihiko, menyuruhnya agar tidak ikut campur. (Yuuki: "Hahaha, emangnya es campur XD")

"Jangan, bisa berbahaya kalau– " belum selesai Akihiko bicara, Minako sudah berjalan menuju ketiga anggota Strega itu.

"Mau apa kalian? Sampai mengikuti kami segala?" tanya Minako dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Yuuki : "Ih, Kagami, kok tau-tau di sini dingin ya?"

Kagami : "Ho-oh, namanya juga tatapan 'beruang kutub lagi ngamuk', jadi ya gini deh,"

Minako : "Heh! Cepetan diterusin, gue udah pegel nih nge-freeze terus!"

Kagami : "Hu.. gw dimarahin... *hiks hiks* okelah, kita lanjut! TT^TT"

"Kami gak ada maksud buat ngeliat kalian pacaran kok," jawab Chidori.

Hening sejenak. "APA LU BILANG? MAU GUA BUNUH?" teriak Minako sampe kaca tetangga sebelah pecah. (Nie author kok makin lama makin ngocol aja sie?)

"Dia betul, kami cuma ingin menculikmu, vice leader," jawab Takaya singkat.

"APA?" teriak Akihiko sampe kaca gedung kota sebelah pecah. (kok jadi makin amburadul?)

"Berisik banget sih," keluh Takaya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari 'tempatnya'. Sontak Minako mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Takaya mengejek. Minako hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, memikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekapnya dari belakang. (coba tebak tangan siapa?)

"Ini... obat bius," pikir Minako dalam hati. Dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya, tapi nasib tak mengizinkannya. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minako?" Akihiko berlari menerjang Takaya. Dan ia berhasil meninju perut kurus milik laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Berisik banget sih!" teriak Takaya, dia pun menembakan satu peluru ke bahu milik orang di depannya itu. Akihiko hanya meringis kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak memedulikannya, baginya yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Minako.

"Cih, gak mati ya?" gerutu Chidori sambil menendang Akihiko. Laki-laki itu pun terpental sampai tembok yang ditabraknya sedikit retak.

"Ayo kita pergi," suruh Jin yang sedang mengangkut (?) Minako. Chidori hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, pokoknya, sampai jumpa di Tartarus," tambah Jin.

* * *

Sementara itu di Iwatodai Dorm...

"Uh... kok Minako-san lama sih?" keluh Ken yang daritadi cacing di perutnya udah dangdutan.

"Udah, sabarlah Ken, bentar lagi juga pulang," Junpei menenagkan Ken sambil main game di PSP.

"Tapi, bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Mitsuru. Sontak 6 manusia, 1 robot, 1 anjing, dan 2 author (?) menoleh ke arahnya.

"Emangnya kenapa, senpai?" tanya Yukari balik.

"Bukankah Arisato belum pernah pulang lebih dari jam 8 malam? Lagipula, Akihiko juga belum pulang," jawab Mitsuru.

"Benar juga," ujar Fuuka setuju, "apa jangan-jangan mereka..." belum selesai Fuuka melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba terasa atmosfer tak mengenakan dari seluruh cowok di Dorm. Apalagi Minato dan Shinjiro.

"Kayaknya kamu salah ngomong deh, Fuuka," bisik Yukari.

"Um... sori?"

BRAKK!

Pintu utama Iwatodai Dorm dibanting oleh seseorang. Orang itu terluka di bagian bahu kiri, pelipis kanannya juga mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Seluruh penghuni Dorm kaget melihat sosok yang terluka itu.

"Minako..." Akihiko menggumamkan nama salah seorang juniornya.

"Ada apa dengan Minako? Di mana dia?" tanya Minato yang sudah menempatkan Akihiko di salah satu sofa. Semua anggota S.E.E.S. memandangnya heran dan penuh tanya, apa yang terjadi pada Minako?

"Dia... diculik oleh Strega,"

"APA?"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : Owww, akhirnya selesai juga~~~ tangan gw pegel ngetik terus~~~

Yuuki : Iya yah, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga, gimana lanjutannya di chaper 2 ya?

Kagami : Hush! Kita bukan spoiler! Mau tau lanjutannya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya~~~ ^^ *promosi mode on*

Yuuki : By the way busway, please review ^^


	2. Rescue

**San Kokoro no****Ma **** YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable ****ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

**Genre : Drama/Romance, sebenernya ada Humor dikit tapi ternyata malah Humor cap abal. =,=**

**A/N : ini HANYA sebuah FF yang gaje bin abal. AU, OC (bahkan sampe OOC), don't like don't read. But we ****still**** say "mind to RnR?"

* * *

**

"Minako... dia diculik oleh Strega," ucap Akihiko dengan sisa tenaganya. Seluruh penghuni Dorm terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Akihiko.

"APA?" teriak Minato tidak percaya.

"Itu... nggak mungkin kan?" tanya Yukari yang juga tidak percaya dengan Akihiko.

"Jangan bercanda, Aki," tambah Shinjiro.

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA! KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU BISA JADI SEPERTI INI?" teriak Akihiko dengan emosi.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Akihiko. Seluruh anggota Dorm sontak memandang ke arah sang penampar, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak Minako, Minato Arisato.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" teriak Minato. Mukanya merah karena menahan amarah. Tangan kanannya mulai mangepal untuk memukulnya.

"H-Hei dude, mungkin Aki-senpai sudah berusaha mencegahnya, coba lihat dia!" Junpei berusaha menenangkan Minato.

"BERISIK! KAMU NGOMONG BEGITU KARENA KAMU NGGAK TAU PERASAANKU KAN?" teriak Minato yang sudah panasan.

Yuuki : "ih, panas euy!"

Kagami : "Ya iyalah, namanya juga tatapan 'kaktus gurun sahara'!"

Minato : "Cepet terusin... CEPET!"

Kagami : "ya, iya! Kita lanjut!"

"Hentikan!" akhirnya Ken melerai mereka, "Jangan berkelahi, kumohon," Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Minato mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninju Akihiko.

"Cih, cepat obati dia dengan Oracle," suruh Minato pada Fuuka.

"B-Baik," sahut Fuuka.

"Kita akan susun rencana setelah dia diobati," Minato menjauh dari semuanya, berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Tartarus..." ucap Akihiko yang sedang diobati Fuuka menggunakan Oracle. Minato terhenti mendengar ucapan sang ketua klub tinju tersebut, "Strega menunggu kita di Tartarus,"

Minato membalikan badannya, menatap semua orang (termasuk robot dan anjing) yang sedaritadi memerhatikan mereka berdua bak menonton telenovela. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat siap-siap! Kita akan ke Tartarus!"

"Aye aye, Sir!" teriak Aigis, Junpei, Yukari, dan Ken. Koromaru hanya menggonggong menanggapi perintah Minato. Sementara yang lainnya hanya diam.

4 orang itu pun berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut, kami sendiri juga bisa menyelamatkan Minako," kata Minato dengan dingin kepada tiga senpainya yang lain. Lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih dia? Padahal tidak biasanya dia tidak seperti ini," keluh Mitsuru.

"Itu hanya topeng," jelas Shinjiro.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia ingin menutupi perasaan khawatirnya,"

"Bagaimana senpai bisa tau?" tanya Fuuka yang sedang memakai skill Oracle di dalam Lucia. (di sini Lucia udah punya Oracle =P)

"Aku bisa melihat dari matanya" jawabnya singkat.

* * *

Tik... tik... jarum jam terus berdetik. Jam 11.50, sebentar lagi Dark Hour akan tiba. Semua anggota S.E.E.S. sudah berada di Command Room, kecuali Ken, Junpei, Koromaru dan Aigis.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Minato.

"Sebenernya sih, nggak, Aigis, Ken, Koromaru, sama Stupei nggak ada di sini," jawab Yukari.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Mmm... Katanya hari ini Ken-kun harus belajar, Junpei juga harus belajar untuk remedial matematika besok, sementara Aigis dan Koro-chan berjaga di Dorm," jelas Fuuka dangan rinci.

Minato menoleh ke arah Akihiko, "Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Minato dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Akihiko. Dilihatnya Minato yang masih menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Minato, "nah, ini adalah peta luar Tartarus," ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku jaketnya.

"Tunggu Arisato," cegah Mitsuru, "darimana kamu dapat peta ini? Bukankah ini peta rahasia milik Kirijo Group?"

"Nggak tau, peta ini kan udah di-'remake' sama authornya, dengan kata lain, ini 'fake map for this fanfiction',"

"Oww, gitu toh ternyata," kata seluruh anggota S.E.E.S. yang laen dengan leganya.

"But... kalo petanya kayak gini, alhasil Tartarusnya jadi kayak gini juga," peringat Mitsuru.

"Jadi ada kolam 5 meter," kata Minato ngeri.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Yukari.

"Nggak bisa berenang..."

All S.E.E.S. & readers : *sweatdropped*

"Kalo gitu ini 'fake Tartarus' dong ya?" tanya Akihiko yang masih terkena penyakit sweatdropped. (?)

"Yo'i," jawab semua anggota S.E.E.S. yang lain.

"Sebentar lagi Dark Hour, kapan kita susun rencananya?" tanya Shinjiro tidak sabar.

"Oke, oke, jadi begini..." Minato memulai menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan adiknya itu. 10 detik... 30 detik... 1 menit... 5 menit... 10 menit... dan tibalah Dark Hour.

"Walah, geus Dark Hour deui, euy! (Walah, udah Dark Hour lagi, nih!)" seru Yukari. (loh, kok jadi bahasa Sunda begono?)

"Bukankah lebih baik kita ke Tartarus sekarang?" saran Mitsuru.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus, ayo kita ke Tartarus sekarang," komando sang leader, Minato.

* * *

Di halaman belakang Tartarus (loh, emangnya ada?), terlihat sebuah api unggun yang dikelilingi oleh 3 orang yang sedang memanggang daging (eh?) dan seorang gadis yang tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tali.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chidori yang masih asyik memanggang daging.

"Jawabannya sama, nungguin anggota S.E.E.S. kesini," jawab Jin. Seketika itu juga hening melanda.

"By the way busway," Jin memecah keheningan, "gimana caranya lu bisa nyalain api?"

Takaya yang ditanyai oleh Jin pun menjawab, "Masa lupa sih, dulu kan eike anak Pramuka, cyin,"

"Yang ada juga anak Pramuka yang jijik ngeliat lu," Minako nyolot dengan suara keras.

"Apa lu bilang?"

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat di kaki kanan Minako. Gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Nggak seru," keluh Chidori.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa membuatmu senang, Chidori?" tanya Takaya (banci mode off) *author ditembak pake bazooka*

"Kita santet orang yang dia sayangi," jawab gadis berambut merah itu dengan senyum sinis.

"Hm, ide bagus," Jin ikut menanggapi, "siapa ya kira-kira, Akihiko, Shinjiro, atau Ken?"

"Bukan," jawab Chidori, "orang yang dia sayangi adalah kakaknya, Minato Arisato,"

* * *

**-Minato's POV-**

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Apakah Minako baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya diingikan Strega? Kepalaku pun dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Minako sangat berarti untukku. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa tersenyum, meskipun nyawaku yang menjadi bayarannya.

"Minato, Minato-kun!" Fuuka menyadarkanku dari pikiran-pikiran itu, "Kamu baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat sekali..."

"Aku nggak apa-apa," jawabku yang masih berlari menuju Tartarus.

"Bener kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Shinjiro-senpai yang nggak ada capeknya berlari.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Aku nggak bohong,"

"Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu,"

Aku hanya bisa tercengang, benarkah aku terlihat seperti orang yang khawatir? Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting, sekarang aku harus mempercepat lariku.

**-Minato's POV end-

* * *

**

Minako hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara, menahan perihnya peluru yang menembus kulitnya. Tiga orang di depannya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Mereka hanya menyusun rencana yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang bakalan nyantet? Kan kita bertiga gak bisa nyantet," tanya Jin.

"Itulah gunanya Facebook (promosi?), aku punya temen yang bisa nyantet!" jawab Chidori bangga.

"Oh, bagus deh, di mana dia?" tanya Takaya yang clingak-clinguk kanan-kiri atas-bawah depan-belakang (kapan selesenya?)

"Tuh, di sana," Chidori menunjuk ke arah belakang Takaya dan Jin. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang berumur enam tahun berdiri di sana. Anak itu mengendong sebuah tas besar yang mencurigakan.

"Yo, Chidori-pyon," sapa si anak kecil.

"Ah, Loco-san, met Dark Hour," Chidori menyapa balik. (inget, sekarang lagi Dark Hour _^)

"Dia? Dia yang bakalan nyantet si anak emo itu? Anak kecil ini?" tanya Jin yang lagi nunjuk-nunjuk Loco.

"Anjir, sembarangan lu, gini-gini gue udah 32 tahun tau," jelas Loco sambil marah-marah.

"EKH? WHAT?" teriak Jin dan Takaya barengan.

"Okeh, lanjut! Chidori-pyon, lu yang minta gue nyantet orang? Mana orangnya?" tanya Loco.

"Kalo sekarang sie belum dateng, palingan–"

"MINAKO!"

Sebuah teriakan datang dari pintu gerbang Tartarus. (Loh, emangnya ada? Eh, emang ada ya?)

Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari Minato yang terengah-engah karena berlari habis berlari kencang. Yang disusul dengan kedatangan yang lainnya.

"Ah! Itu dia orangnya!" Chidori nunjuk-nunjuk Minato sambil lompat-lompat gak jelas kayak kelinci kebakar buntutnya terus––iya, ampun! jangan lempar batakonya!

"Oh, dia yah, okelah, kalo gitu kalian urus yang lainnya," perintah Loco. (sebenernya siapa yang boss siapa yang anak buah sie?)

"Oke Mbah!" (Mbah?)

"Woi! Anak emo! Kalo berani lawan gue! 1 vs 1!" tantang Loco yang langsung menurunkan tas dari punggungnya.

"Aduh, jangan bercanda dek, anak kecil kayak lu jangan di sini, bahaya!" jawab Minato (ngejek maksudne).

"Anjir! Gini-gini Loco udah 32 taun! Lu udah bikin gue marah! Sekarang terima balesannya! Penyegelan gerakan, Neguzero!"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Minato berguncang. Ada apa ini? Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun tidak bisa.

"Waw, apaan in?" teriak Minato yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Itu Neguzero, salah satu dari alat kutukan milikku, nah sekarang..." Loco meraba-raba isi tas kopernya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengeluarkan suatu benda yang mirip dengan boneka jerami.

"Straw doll! Spike and hammer!"

"Uwakh! Apaan lagi itu? Alat buat nyantet?"

"Ho-oh, tumben ada orang pinter kayak lu,"

"Dimana-mana juga orang tau boneka jerami gede gitu buat apaan!"

"Berisik lu! First spike!"

Loco pun mulai menancap paku tersebut dan mengetuknya dengan palu besar yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Yuuki : "WADAOW!"

Kagami : "Kenapa lu ki?"

Yuuki : "Woi Loco, kok nyantet gue!"

Loco : "Wah maaf, gue salah sasaran."

Yuuki : "Gak ada maaf buat lu, siap-siap aja lu gue tebas!" * ngeliuarin Light Sword & Dark Sword*

Loco : "AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Readers: *sweatdrooped*

Dua jam kemudian...

Yuuki : "Oke, urusan gue ama Loco udah selesai karena gue capek, Kagami..."

Kagami : "Okelah kalo gitu (masih sweatdropped), kita lanjut! ^_"

"AAAAAKH!" Minato hanya bisa menjerit karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa mulai terasa di tangan kirinya.

"KAKAK!" teriak Minako yang sudah diangkut trio Strega ke atas tebing deket kolam 5 meter.

"Aku... *hosh* kalau cuma segini ...*hosh* aku nggak akan kalah!"

"Cih, sombong amat," Loco mengambil paku yang kedua, "rasain nih, second spike!"

NYUT!

Kali ini rasa sakit itu menyelimuti dadanya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh 3 pedang secara bersamaan.

"Nggak mati? Padahal 2 paku aja orang udah mati shock, third spike!"

Kagami : "UGYAA!"

Yuuki : "Kenapa lu mi?"

Kagami : "Kayaknya ada yang nusuk pantat mulus (?) gue nih, gan,"

Loco : "Oh, sori, gue salah target (lagi),"

Kagami : "Anjir lu! Mau gue seret ke Dark Mirror's Hell lu?" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*

Loco : "WAAAAA! "

Dua jam kemudian...

Kagami : "Anjir, gue belum puas, tapi demi para readers apa boleh buat, gue tunda nyiksa si Loco,"

Yuuki : "Ya udah deuh *gak sweatdropped*, kita lanjut aja,"

Minato hanya tersenyum penuh siasat, "Aku... *hosh* gak akan... *hosh* kalah!" Sekali lagi, Minato mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya sama. Namun dia tidak menyerah, dia mencoba terus dan terus.

PRAK!

Loco hanya heran melihat Neguzero miliknya, "Neguzeroku? Rusak?" Gadis itu pun melihat ke arah lawannya. Ternyata dia sudah terbebas dari kutukan Neguzero.

Minato pun langsung mengambil dan memakai evokernya, "Orpheus! Agidyne!" (note: di ff ini persona level rendah nan cupu pun punya skill tinggi -_-)

BLAR!

WEAK!

Loco hanya bisa tersungkur. Dia tidak pernah mengira ini akan pernah terjadi. Nggak mungkin ada yang bisa bebas dari kutukannya.

"Ah! Gak berguna lu!" teriak Jin sambil nendang Loco ke dunia sana, boong deng, cuma sampe Mars doang.

"Mestinya dari dulu lu direkrut sama PSSI tuh, biar menang lawan Malaysia kemaren!" seru 8 chara dan 2 author.

"Iya nie, mestinya gue direkrut! Biar bisa masukin gol 20-0!"

"Betul itu, tau gak waktu kemaren katanya––"

Kagami : "STOP! Kok jadi pada ngomongin piala AFF? Eventnya udah lewat tau!"

Jin : "Oh, sori sori, abis gue gemes sie, kenapa kemaren gak Indon aja yang menang?"

Yuuki : "Haduh... ini ff apa curcol sie? Lanjut, gan!"

"Aaaah, ternyata dia ngak berguna," ungkap Chidori. Yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Okelah," akhirnya Takaya mulai berbicara dari atas tebing bersama 2 teman dan 1 tawanannya itu, "IT'S BATTLE TIME!" *BGM: 'Sake Rare nu Tatakai'*

"Pertama gue dulu yah , gan," kata si Jin Tomang, eh, maksudne Jin dari Strega, "Moros, Agidyne!"

BLAR!

MITSURU KIRIJO : WEAK

Sekarang, giliran Akihiko, "Halah, sialan lu! Ziodyne!"

TAKAYA: 132 HP DAMAGE

"Halah, Ziodyne doang bangga! Rasain nih! Bufudyne!" Takaya menyerang dengan personanya, Hypnos.

AKIHIKO SANADA: WEAK

Kali ini adalah giliran Yukari, "Hidih, ngeri gue, Garudyne!"

CHIDORI: 107 HP DAMAGE

"Berani-beraninya lu melukai Chidori yang imut-imut ini!" teriak Chidori, (3 chara dan 2 author langsung muntah ditempat) "Haiyah! Ziodyne!" (Readers : loh, emangnya punya?)

Kagami : "Lupa, soalne gue langsung menang sekali serang pas lawan Chidori dulu," V(*w*)V

Yuuki : "Namanya juga ff gaje bin abal, apa aja bisa terjadi tanpa memedulikan story line, lanjut!"

YUKARI TAKEBA: WEAK

"Waw, sisana tinggal 2 cucunguk deui euy! (waw, sisanya tinggal 2 kecoa lagi nih!)" sahut Jin. (kenapa ikut-ikutan pake bahasa Sunda ini?)

Nah, BGM ganti lagi jadi 'Battle of Everyone's Soul'. Apa? Buat lawan Nyx Avatar? Iya deh, kita ganti jadi 'Master of Saos Tartar'. Loh, masih salah juga? Okelah, ganti jadi 'Master of Tartarus' aja deh.

"Hm, ada yang gue bingungin nih," kata Takaya tiba-tiba.

"Apaan tuh, gan?" tanya Jin.

"Si Shinjiro itu weak sama apaan ya?"

"Halah, itu sih gampang gan!"

"Apaan?"

"Tanya aja authornya!"

"Ye ilah, gue kira lu tau, dasar Jin Tomang lu,"

"Apa?"

"Oh, gapapa, woy author nun jauh di mato! Lu tau ga weaknya?"

Yuuki : "Nyerah, tanya sama yang lebih ahli," *nunjuk author satu lagi*

Kagami : "Nyerah juga, walopun gue udah pernah new recycle tiga kali gue jarang pake Shinji, terus baru-baru ini PSPnya rusak dan belum diservis, abis itu gue lupa-lupa-inget sama skill dan weak lu semua, jadinya gaw dikit-dikit ngarang, abis itu––"

"Ah lanjut deuh, lu ngasih tau apa curcol sie? Bingung gue,"

Kagami : "Heh! Gue emang lagi curcol! Ada masalah lu ama gue? Mau gaji lu dipotong 3 bulan?"

Yuuki ; "Weis... sabar bu, kita lanjut aja deh, daripada ngelamain, -_-"

Minato mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke arah Takaya. "Katakan, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Takaya hanya tersenyum licik. "Hanya sebuah permintaan gampang kok,"

"Kalau gitu, apa permintaan itu?" tanya Shinjiro yang udah nggak speechless lagi. *author di God's Hand*

"Membatalkan rencana 'Fullmoon' kalian dan bubarkan S.E.E.S., gampang bukan?"

"Hah, yang bener aja lu? Sinting lu ya?" teriak Minato yang emosinya jadi guk-guk-guk miaw-miaw mbe-mbe uu-aa dkk.

"Ya udah kalo lu gak mau, tapi," Takaya menodongkan revolvernya ke arah kepala Minako, "kalo lu gak mau, nyawa ade tersayang lu bakal melayang!"

Saat ini Minato sedang dilanda dua pilihan yang sulit, apa yang akan dipilihnya? Nyawa para umat manusia ataukah nyawa adiknya.

Tiba-tiba Minako berteriak dari atas tebing itu, "Jangan pedulikan aku, kak! Biar saja aku mati, asalkan semua orang tidak terancam dalam bahaya,"

"Idih, berisik amat sih lu!" teriak Chidori yang daritadi memegangi Minako.

Akhirnya, Minato mengangguk mantap, "aku... aku nggak akan pernah membubarkan S.E.E.S.!"

"Cih, perjanjian batal! Ayo kita pergi!" akhirnya Takaya memberi komando. Anggota Strega yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Nah..." Chidori berkata pada orang yang sedang dipeganginya itu, "selamat tinggal!"

Chidori melempar Minako ke arah kolam 5 meter dalam keadaan kaki-tangan yang diikat.

"KYAAAA!"

"MINAKOOO!"

BYUR!

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Yuuki : "Waw, akhirnya chap 2 selese juga euy!"

Kagami : "Iya, yah, walopun telat apdet... gara-gara liburan, penyakit males, ke rumah sodara, nonton SALT bareng sodara2, terus ke Wa****om, terus kita yang susah cari waktu buat diskusi di FB, terus..."

Yuuki : "Halah, alesan banyak bener, btw, perasaan romancenya kurang ya?"

Kagami : "Ya iyalah, namanya juga masih chapter awal, pasti di chapter berikutnya romancenye udah rada berasa, tapi kok kita seneng banget yah nyiksa Minako?"

Yuuki : "Iya yah, tapi! RnR please! ^^"

Kagami : "Kalo nggak ngeriview gak akan dilanjutin!"

Yuuki : "Weis dah, ngancem mode!"

Kagami : "Ahaha, boong, boong, tetap RnR ya?"


	3. A Request

**Genre : Drama/Romance, sebenernya ada Humor dikit tapi ternyata malah Humor cap abal. =,=**

**Disclaimer : P3P itu punya ATLUS, kalo punya kita ya udah digebugin warga kampung sebelah. **

**A/N : ff gaje bin abal! AU, OC, bahkan sampe diselipin lirik lagu 'Bring Me To Life'nya Evanescence (?). Maaf kalo telat update, salahin ide buntu, deg-degan ngetik, study tour, tugas numpuk, sama penyakit males. Wanna RnR?**

"KYAAAA!"

"MINAKOOO!"

BYUR!

Minato mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyelamatkan adiknya itu, tapi pemuda itu ditahan oleh Shinjiro.

"Jangan," kata Shinjiro. "biar aku yang menyelamatkan Minako,"

"Tapi..."

"Lebih baik kau yang menyelamatkannya tapi tenggelam, atau aku yang menyelamatkannya?" tanya Shinjiro sambil menatap Minato dengan mata setan. *Author (Yuuki) ditebas kapaknya Shinjiro*

"Baiklah..." jawab Minato pasrah. "Tolong ya, Shinjiro-senpai,"

Shinjiro melepas jaket dan topinya.

Yuuki : "Waow, rambutnya bagus!"

Kagami : "Emangnya lu baru pertama kali liat rambutnya?"

Yuuki : "Ya, iyalah, di gamenya aja pake topi terus,"

Kagami : "Hm, iya juga sih, kalo orang sini mah bilangnya 'kupluk', gitu deh,"

Shinjiro : "Woi, author-author aneh bin gaje! Kapan mulai lagi ini, gua capek di freeze ala Mr. Bean begini!"

Kagami : "He-eh dah, lanjut!"

Dia mulai melompat ke kolam dan memulai berenang dengan gaya kecebong. *Author (Yuuki) disantet Shinjiro*

Minako berusaha untuk menahan napas lalu berenang ke permukaan, sayangnya dia tidak bisa berenang. (reader's SFX: ooooooohhhhh) *author di-Ragnarok sama Surt (?)*

"MINAKO!" teriak Minato pake speaker masjid sebelah (?) *Author (Kagami) diceramahin UJ*

Shinjiro berusaha menyelamatkan Minako, dia berusaha menggapainya. Terus... terus.. terus... terus... terusss... terus... terus... (hayoh aja terus -_-")

Tetapi sesuatu seperti menariknya, atau lebih tepatnya, sesuatu seperti mendorongnya agar tidak mendekati gadis bermata ruby itu. Jika diibaratkan ke fisika (kenapa nyambung ke fisika sih?), itu seperti hukum Archimedes. Tapi, pemuda itu tak menyerah, demi menyelamatkan orang yang mulai mengisi hari-harinya itu.

* * *

**-Minako's POV-**

Aku membuka mataku, aku tercengang. Apakah ini mimpi? Kulihat wajah itu, ya, wajah itu. Wajah yang hanya dimiliki olehnya, Shinjiro-senpai.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda itu terbawa oleh arus. Matanya menatap erat mataku, mencoba mengeluarkanku dari sini.

Aku menahan nafasku, agar aku tidak meminum banyak air. Tapi, sudah lama aku di sini, aku sudah menahan napas terlalu lama. Aku sudah tak kuat.

Namun, Shinjiro-senpai menatapku, seakan menyuruhku untuk tetap bertahan.

Tangannya meraih pundakku, kepalaku merasa pusing.

Pemandangan gelap mulai menyelimutiku. Dan akupun kehilangan kesadaraku.

**-Minako's POV end-

* * *

**

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul..._

_Don't let me die here..._

_There must be something more..._

_Bring me to life...

* * *

_

Anak kecil berambut biru itu memetik sebuah bunga berwarna putih. Sementara itu, anak perempuan berambut merah yang berada di sebelahnya juga memetik bunga yang berwarna sama. Mereka berumur sama, 7 tahun. Mereka berumur sama karena mereka kembar, hanya beda 10 menit.

"Kakak," panggil sang gadis kecil berambut merah, Minako.

"Kenapa, Minako-chan?" tanya si kakak berambut biru, Minato.

"Ada orang yang memperhatikan kita,"

"Di mana?"

Minako menunjuk ke arah orang yang dilihatnya. "Dia di sana,"

"Jangan bercanda, Minako, di sini cuma ada kita berdua,"

"Aku nggak bercanda, masa' kakak nggak liat orang berkulit pucat, berambut coklat, berbaju kuning dan membawa harpa yang mirip kayak lambang Kingdom Hearts (?) itu?"

"Beneran, aku nggak ngeliat orang yang kayak gitu!"

"Tapi... yah, sudahlah,"

Minako mulai memetik bunga lagi, dilihatnya 'orang' aneh tadi memetik harpanya yang mirip lambang KH (?) itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang saaaaaaaaaaaaangat indah (lebay mode on). Dan seketika itu juga, segerombolan api yang beeeeesar (lebay banget sih!) mulai mengelilingi kedua saudara kembar itu.

* * *

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Minako terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang kemarin malam terjadi.

Gadis bermata ruby itu mencoba berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit dan jatuh dengan ala Drama Queen (lebay maksudnya)*Authors di-AOA sama perdana menteri RI*. Dia melihat kakinya, dilihatnya kaki kanannya yang sudah diperban.

Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "Siapa yang memperban kakiku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari telinga Minako, "Hei, jawabanmu akan segera kau temukan,"

* * *

Oke dah, kita lanjut ke Gekkoukan High, anggota S.E.E.S berkumpul di kantin (eh, emang ada ya?) dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. (makan maksudnya, malahan ada juga yang ngupil)

"Eh, eh, tau gak?" tanya Yukari yang abis baca tabloid gosip dan udah goyang-goyang pinggul gak jelas kayak Shin-chan. *author (Kagami) dikeroyok anak sesekolah*

"Mmm... enggak, maybe?" jawab Fuuka.

"Katanya KD mau kawin sama Raul Lemos!"

Mitsuru yang daritadi diem tanpa sepatah katapun mulai bicara, "KD? Siapa tuh?"

Junpei yang abis ngupil *author ditendang* pun ikut-ikutan ngegosip, "halaaaaah, KD aja gak tau, senpai gak pernah nonton acara gosip yah?"

"Emangnya lu tau KD siapa?" tanya si Akihiko yang juga udah ketularan virus gosip.

"KD itu tuh Kecebong Dangdutan!"

"Krisdayanti! Stupei bego!" teriak semua anak yang ada di kantin (termasuk 2 author :D).

"Jangan salahin gue! Salahin tuh author yang berkacamata!"

Kagami : "Heh! Apaan lu nunjuk-nunjuk gue? Ngajak ribut lu?"

Junpei : "Lagian daritadi lu masukin kata kecebong melulu!"

Kagami : "Bodo! Suka-suka author! Sini lu!" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*

Junpei : "Hayo sini! Anak kecil mah diem aja!" *ngeluarin evoker*

Yuuki : "STOP! Kapan selesainya ini?" *ngelerai author n Junpei pake Light Sword & Darkness Sword*

Minato : "Tau nih ah, cuma gara-gara kecebong jedanya lama siah,"

Yuuki : "Apa? Messiah?"

Minato : "WTF?"

Kagami : "Udahlah, balik ke benang merah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mitsuru-senpai, bukannya besok itu tepat 10 tahun setelah kejadian ledakan besar itu?" tanya Yukari blak-blakan.

"Sssttt! Bego!" teriak yang lain (kecuali Minato) sambil bisik-bisik (gimana caranya coba?).

Fuuka melirik ke arah Minato, seakan takut orang itu akan merasa tersinggung. Tapi diluar dugaannya, ternyata cowok bermata biru itu tidak terlihat seperti marah ataupun sedih. Malahan cowok itu masih asyik memakan roti melonnya.

"Minato-kun, kamu nggak akan tersinggung 'kan kalau kami membicarakan hal itu sekarang?" tanya Fuuka yang masih agak takut.

Minato hanya bisa menjawab, "yah, gak apa-apa kok, aku sudah biasa,"

* * *

Di pantry Iwatodai Dorm, aroma manis tercium dari sana. Ternyata, aroma itu berasal dari French Toast yang baru saja dibuat oleh Shinjiro. Koromaru yang daritadi menemani cowok berambut coklat itu hanya menggonggong, meminta sebagian dari French Toast itu.

Shinjiro hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anjing yang lucu itu, "Kau mau mencobanya? Ini, ambilah," ia memberikan sepotong French Toast.

Koromaru langsung melahapnya, memakan French Toast itu dengan semangat. Roti itu habis dalam beberapa detik. Koromaru memasang mata innocent *plak!*, berharap mendapat potongan yang lain.

"Jangan," Shinjiro menjauhkan piring French Toast dari jangkauan Koromaru, "ini untuk Minako,"

Kagami : "Cie... uhuy, uhuy~~~ spesial nih ye~~ uhuy~~"

Shinjiro : "Ah, sembarangan lu! Anak kecil gak tau apa-apa,"

Yuuki : "Ah~~~ jangan malu-malu~~~ buktinya aja muka lu merah~~~"

Tiba-tiba ada 'dark aura' dari seorang author.

Kagami : "Tadi... lu ngomong apa? Anak kecil? Gini-gini tinggi gue 162 cm!" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade (lagi)*

Shinjiro : "Hayoh... nantang gue? Sini lu!" *ngeluarin kapak*

Yuuki : "Stop! Perdamaian...perdamaian... *dzigh!* daritadi berantem mulu, kapan dilanjutin ini?" *ngeluarin senjata si Yosuke*

Kagami : "Pedang lu pada ke mana, ki?"

Yuuki : "Lagi diservis, soalnya waktu itu rusak gara-gara ngelerai lu ama Stupei,"

Kagami : "Terus dapet itu senjata darimana?"

Yuuki : "Nyolong dari Junes cabang Iwatodai,"

All : WTH?*sweatdropped*

Kagami : "Lanjut ajalah!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Ow, shit!" teriak Shinjiro yang baru saja meletakan piring di atas meja makan. Dengan sekejap pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju lantai tiga.

Koromaru yang ditinggal sendiri di sana (kacang garing, kacang garing *buagh! prang! miaw(?)*) mulai menaiki kursi terdekat.

Anjing berbulu keabu-abuan itu mengendus sebentar tumpukan French Toast itu, lalu langsung melahapnya (lagi).

* * *

**-Shinjiro's POV-**

Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan, ya, teriakan Minako. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

Langkah-langkah kakiku mengeluarkan suara keras, 10, 20, 30 anak tangga sudah kunaiki. Aku sudah sampai di lantai 2.

Aku berhenti sebentar dan mengambil napas. Lalu kembali berlari menuju lantai 3.

Di lantai 3, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar yang berada di paling ujung lorong. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka pintu.

"MINAKOOOO!"

**-Shinjiro's POV end-

* * *

**

"S-senpai? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Minako yang masih ada di atas lantai.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Shinjiro dengan sangat khawatir.

"Ng, aku nggak apa-apa kok senpai,"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya, aku yakin kok,"

Shinjiro yang melihat Minako yang masih duduk di atas lantai langsung menolong Minako untuk berdiri.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Minako balik.

"Ya, jadi mau makan atau nggak?"

"Ya sudah deh, kalau begitu aku akan ke bawah sekarang,"

Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju luar kamarnya. Walaupun langkahnya agak terseok-seok, Minako tetap memaksakan kakinya utuk berjalan.

Shinjiro yang daritadi hanya melihat mulai mengambil tindakan. Yah, walaupun tanpa pikir panjang.

"A-apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Minako yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh senpainya itu.

"Aku hanya membantumu untuk turun ke lantai 1, kamu nggak suka?"

"B-bukannya begitu! Tapi kok jadi ala 'Pangeran mengendong Putri' begini?"

"Diamlah, kalau bergerak terus kau bisa jatuh,"

Sontak gadis itu pun langsung diam. Mau tau apa yang dilakukan Shinjiro? Ya, dia menggendong Minako ala Pangeran Charles dan Lady Diana.

Muka Minako memerah, dia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Sudah pernah sih, tapi itu juga oleh ayahnya, dan juga ketika dia masih kecil.

"Kenapa? Kenapa senpai sampai melakukan ini segala? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya senpai," tanya Minako yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Aku hanya diminta kakakmu, Minato, untuk menjagamu hari ini,"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kakak melakukan itu?"

Shinjiro hanya diam, bukannya tidak mau menjawab, hanya saja, dia tidak boleh menjawabnya.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

...

Shinjiro berniat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi niat itu diurungkan karena seseorang memanggilnya.

Dia Minato Arisato, si tinggi nan langsing, anggota klub kendo, anggota klub musik, dan juga leader anggota S.E.E.S.

"Apa?" tanya Shinjiro singkat.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan senpai?"

"Terserahlah, apakah itu pembicaraan penting?"

"Ya, sangat penting,"

"Baiklah, masuk saja," Shinjiro mempersilahkan Minato untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa segan cowok berambut biru itu pun masuk ke kamar seniornya dan langsung duduk di kasur yang terlihat empuk itu. Sementara Shinjiro duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Suasana hening melanda mereka. Suasana kamar pun mulai mencakam *dzig!*.

Akhirnya Shinjiro memecah keheningan itu, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" *B.G.M.:Troubled*

"Aku... ingin berterima kasih, karena sudah menyelamatkan adikku," jawab Minato yang gugup setengah mati.

"...hanya itu saja?"

"Nggak!"

Tiba-tiba hening melanda kembali, tau-tau ada kucing lewat.

Kucing : "Miaw~~~"

Kagami : "Ahhh! Ganggu aja lu!" *nembak-nembak ga jelas si kucing pake Twin Black Serenade*

? : "Stop! Jangan siksa peliharaan ane! Ente bahlul!"

2 author : "Loh? Souji Seta? Kok ada di sini?"

Souji : "Aduh, bahlul kabeh sia! (aduh, bego semua!) Gue ke sini buat nyari kucing ane yang ilang!"

Kagami : "Halah... tapi jangan gini-gini juga kale, lagi serius ini!"

Souji : "Bodo amat, yang penting kucing ane balik,"

Yuuki : "Ganggu ff kita aje lu! Pergi sono!" *nendang Souji dan kucingnya sampe ke Arab*

Kagami : "Udahlah, lanjut aja deuh,"

"Aku... ingin senpai menjaga Minako besok," pinta Minato.

"Haaah? Gue nggak salah denger?" Shinjiro tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan sang leader S.E.E.S. itu, "gue ini bukan perawat yang baik, apalagi gue ini COWOK, masa lu bisa langsung percaya sama orang yang baru aja masuk ke S.E.E.S.?"

"Soalnya senpai orang baik, dan aku tau itu,"

"Oke, oke, lupakan soal itu, kenapa kamu sampai segitunya ingin melindungi Minako? "

"Yah... sebenarnya Minako adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang, jadi aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia sehat dan bahagia, selain itu..."

"Selain itu?"

"Selain itu, aku nggak mau mengulangi kesalahanku, ini semua karena aku yang nggak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku saat ledakan besar itu, ini semua salahku,"

"Itu bukan salahmu, itu semua hanya takdir hidupmu,"

"Tidak, ini semua memang salahku, andai saja waktu itu aku lebih kuat, pasti..." Minato menghentikan perkataannya. Ia mulai menyeka sedikit air mata yang ada di ujung matanya.

"Jangan cengeng, kamu cowok kan?"

"Iya, maaf, senpai bisa rahasiakan ini dari Minako kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, aku akan menyanggupi permintaanmu, tapi aku masih ada pertanyaan untukmu, Minato,"

"Hmph, silahkan tanya apa saja, aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku,"

"Kenapa nggak kamu aja yang ngejaga Minako, kan lebih efisien dan aman (?)"

"Oh... walaupun gitu kan prestasi tetap nomor satu! Nggak kayak dua author di sana itu..." *ngelirik 2 author*

2 author: "Apa lu ngelirik-lirik kita?"

Minato : "iyah... kan author-author di sini lebih mementingkan ff daripada belajar,"

Yuuki : "Weleh, weleh, ngajak ribut yah rupanya, ngebuka-buka aib orang sembarangan, mau gaji dipotong? Kalo perlu sekalian aja kepala lu gue potong!" *ngeluarin Light Sword & Darkness Sword*

Kagami : "Ya ampun... damai dong, damai! Kayak lagunya Gi**, perdamaian, perdamaian,"

*kaca tetangga langsung pecah semua*

Kagami : "Okeh, supaya pada damai, gue kasih satu-satu deh," *ngeluarin 2 kantong misterius*

Minato : "Heh, jangan coba-coba suap gue, lu kira ini kasus Jayus, eh, Gayus?" *ngeluarin barang yang ada di kantong kertas*

Yuuki : *ngeluarin barang misterius* "Woa! Unbelievable! Satu set lagunya Mikuo!" (penggemar Hatsune Mikuo dari Vocaloid)

Minato : "Waaaah, Krabby Patty asli buatan Spongebob! Ada tanda tangannya lagi!"

Kagami : "Selagi mereka menikmati hadiah, lanjut aja yah,"

"Kayaknya sekarang aku harus kembali ke kamarku," kata Minato sambil makan Krabby Pattynya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kebanyakan makan yah, entar gendut loh," kata Shinjiro ala 'cowok melambai' *plak! buk! dzig! ...cling*.

"Iya, iya, eike ngerti kok cyin, dyeh cyin~~~" kata Minato yang ikut-ikutan jadi 'cowok melambai'. *dzig!syung...prang!*

**-Flashback End-

* * *

**

"Senpai, kau mendengarku? Senpai!" teriak membuat cowok setinggi 177 cm itu tersadar dari lamunannnya akan permintaan Minato kemarin malam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinjiro dengan sok cool. *ditendang fans P3P sampe ke Arab*

"Ummm... kita udah sampai di lantai satu,"

"O-oh, maaf," sontak Shinjiro langsung menurunkan Minako dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi pantry.

"Jadi, aku makannya apa ya?" tanya (baca: sindir) Minako.

"Tunggu, perasaan tadi gue nyimpen French Toast di sini deh, kok ilang yah?" *ngelirik 2 author*

Yuuki : "Eits! Bukan gue yang makan, daritadi kan gue dengerin lagunya Mikuo,"

Shinjiro : "Kalo gitu..." *ngelirik author yang satu lagi*

Kagami : "Nuduh gue lu? Jangan mentang-mentang gue banyak-makan-tapi-tetep-kurus lu langsung nuduh gue! Gini-gini gue lebih suka permen lolipop,"

Shinjiro : "Kalo gitu yang makan ini siapa dong? Masa jin tomang?"

Kagami : "Tuh, anjing kesayangan lu yang makan," *nunjuk Koromaru*

Tau-tau Shinjiro teriak-teriak ga jelas, "Ahhh, French Toastnya bo! Dimakan tanpa ijin banget sih cyin?"

All (2 chara+2 author) : "What the F*ck?" *jawsdropped*

Koromaru yang mulutnya daritadi penuh dengan serpihan French Toast langsung kabur. (wkwkwk, dasar anjing tak bertangung jawab –w–")

"Okelah, lupakan soal Franch Toast, " kata Shinjiro yang udah balik ke mode garang *author dikejar-kejar jin tomang*, "sebagai gantinya, aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu,"

"Ehhh? Benarkah?" seru Minako seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Shinjiro, "bolehkah aku meminta omelet?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Shinjiro yang mengulaskan senyum tipis. Dia pun langsung menyiapkan wajan, telur, keju, juga bahan-bahan yang lainnya. Setelah bahan-bahan terkumpul di meja, dia pun langsung membuat omelet.

Kagami : "Yak, selagi nunggu omeletnya selesai, mending kita ngobrol-ngobrol gak jelas,"

Yuuki : "Nyooook, mending kita ngomongin apa yah?"

Kagami : "Gimana kalo tentang crop circle? Kan beritanya lagi hot di Indonesia,"

Yuuki : "Hm, lumayan juga itu~~~"

Kagami : "Okeh, menurut lu crop circle di Indonesia itu buatan manusia atau alien?"

Yuuki : "Menurut gosip ada yang bilang itu kerjaan alien dan ada yang bilang itu kerjaan manusia. Tapi yang anehnya lagi gak ada injekan kaki, gak ada bekas potogan, gak ancur, dan semua ladangnya kan biasanya diinjek ato diapain kan beda arah, ini searah semua!"

Kagami : *sweatdropped* "Panjang amat, jadi kesimpulannya?"

Yuuki : "Masih belum jelas, tee-hee,"

Kagami : *jatoh ala anime jadul* "Alamak, alesan banyak tapi intinya gak tau, sweatdropped dah gue,"

Yuuki : "Halah, lanjut! Emang menurut lu itu buatan siapa?"

Kagami : "Hmph *dengan gaya sok cool*, kalo menurut gue sih itu buatan manusia, soalnya kalo buatan alien, pasti rumputnya bukan tersibak, tapi diinjek dalam skala gede, maksudnya diinjek langsung gitu,"

Yuuki : "Nah, kalo suara misterius itu darimana dong?"

Kagami : "Kalo menurut gue lagi nih, kayaknya itu dari alat yang dipake deh, yah... kebenarannya kan cuma Tuhan yang tau,"

Minako : "Sok alim lu, padahal sholat aja jarang,"

Kagami : *dalem hati* "Sial, kok tau sih? Apalagi karena dia tokoh utama gue jadi gak bisa ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade,"

All : *sweatdropped* "Kedengeran tau..."

Kagami : "Ei! Omeletnya udah jadi itu! Ayo kita lanjut ffnya,"

All : "Jiah... kesempatan dalam kesempitan," *sweatdropped lagi*

"Ini, omeletnya sudah jadi," kata Shinjiro datar.

"Uwaaa... kayaknya enak," puji Minako, "aku makan ya, itadakimasu!" Minako memotong omelet itu dengan garpunya. Strukturnya sangat lembut, makanya sangat mudah untuk memotongnya. Sebuah garpu stainless steel menancap pada sepotong omelet.

Makanan yang berbahan dasar dari telur itu memasuki sebuah goa (mulut maksudnya) *plak!* Minako mengunyah omelet yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali, senpai!" seru Minako yang sudah menelan makanannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinjiro. Ia mengulaskan sedikit senyuman, tanda bahwa ia senang dengan pujian yang baru saja diberikan Minako.

"Iya, sama seperti... buatan mama...ku..." setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pipi Minako. Ia mencoba menghapusnya, namun air mata itu terus menetes dari matanya.

"Hei, jangan nangis, cheer up," Shinjiro berusaha menghiburnya, namun dia tidak biasa menangani orang yang menangis.

"Aku nggak bisa... menghentikan aliran air mataku..." kali ini suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Air mata Minako mulai mengalir lebih banyak.

Shinjiro sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengelus kepala Minako, "sudahlah, tak apa-apa, kamu bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku,"

Tiba-tiba saja, Minako mendekap erat tubuh Shinjiro. Muka Shinjiro pun memerah, apa-apaan sih yang dilakukan cewek ini?

"Aku tidak mau sendirian... kumohon, tetaplah berada di sisiku," isak Minako.

"Tenang saja, aku berada di sini, bersamamu..." Shinjiro mendekap balik Minako.

Kriet...

Pintu Iwatodai Dorm terbuka. Dari sana terlihat sesosok cowok berambut putih telah datang.

"Aku pulang..." kata Akihiko yang membawa sekotak kecil bungkusan makanan kecil dari Chagall Cafe.

Sebuah pemandangan terlihat jelas di matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Jantungnya derdetak lebih cepat. Lidahnya terasa kelu...

..._rasa cemburu mulai menguasainya_...

"Apa... yang kalian lakukan?"

**...To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Kagami : "Uwoooo! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga!"

Yuuki : *keep silent because listening to Mikuo's songs*

Kagami : "Gila... tangan gw masih gemeteran!"

Aigis : "Kenapa... Cuma gue yang gak muncul...?" *orgia mode on*

Ken : "Iya... gue juga... kenapa?" *evil mode on*

Kagami : "Anu... emang di naskahnya belum muncul, sabar yah~~~ ^^"

Junpei : "Woi! Author!"

Kagami : "Ape lu, semangka?"

Junpei : "Duel kita belum selese! Ayo kita lanjutin!" *ngeluarin evoker*

Kagami : "Okeh, ayo sini lo!" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*

Junpei : "Hermes!"

Kagami : "Okeh, gue yah! Nyx!"

Junpei : "What The F*ck?"

Yuuki : "Stop! Daripada berantem mending dengerin ini!" *ngasih sesuatu ke Kagami*

Kagami : *Nyx langsung ilang* "Eeee? Lagunya GUMI?" *langsung dengerin itu lagu*

All : "What the?"

Yukari : "Okelah, mending kata-kata terakhirnya sama kita aja, kasian (baca: daripada gaji dipotong)"

Junpei : "Oke, kata-kata dari gue, RnR yah, kalo gak di review gak dilanjutin!"

All : *nendang si semangk, eh, Junpei sampe ke Arab* "Bego!"

2 author: "RnR yah~~~"


	4. The Lost Child

**Hello~~~ di sini author!**

**Apa kabar semuanya? Sehatkah? ^^**

**Waw, gak kerasa yah udah chapter 4 lagi. Uhuy, uhuy, BANZAI! Kalo diinget-inget, di tiap chapter cara nulis judulnya beda yah? Karena authornya juga ikut bingung, jadi udah ditetapin mulai dari chapter 4 tulisannya kayak gini. -_-**

**Thanks for all readers and reviewers, thanks for suporting us! Arigatou gozaimasu! We love you soooooo much! w

* * *

**

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 4-**

**.**

"Apa... yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Akihiko yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mendengar perkataan Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Minako langsung memisahkan diri mereka.

"Kutanya sekali lagi," kata Akihiko, "apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ini... bukan seperti apa yang senpai pikirkan," jawab Minako yang masih sedikit terisak. Ia mengelap air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Minako, kamu nangis?" tanya Akihiko, langsung saja Akihiko menghampiri Minako.

"Aku nggak nangis kok," jawab Minako yang jelas-jelas tengah berbohong.

"Jangan bohong, sudah jelas kalau kamu nangis," jelas Akihiko yang sedang menyapu air mata Minako.

Minako hanya bisa menunduk, diam tanpa kata. Di saat yang sama, Akihiko menoleh ke arah Shinjiro.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Minako, sampai dia bisa menangis seperti ini?"

"Baik, baik, akan aku jelaskan," jawab Shinjiro acuh tak acuh. Akhirnya, cowok bertopi itu menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, kecuali pembicaraannya dengan Minato kemarin dan dengan cara apa ia bisa membawa Minako sampai ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, jadi gitu ya..." ucap Akihiko yang sudah selesai mendengar penjelasan Shinjiro, "jadi Minako nangis gara-gara omelet buatan Shinji yang mirip buatan mamanya?"

Shinjiro dan Minako hanya mengangguk.

"Kukira terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, kalian tau kan? Akhir-akhir ini banyak berita yang aneh-aneh," desah Akihiko sambil menyeruput tehnya. (sejak kapan ada...?)

"Ya, ya, aku tau kok," Shinjiro juga ikut-ikutan menyeruput tehnya. (kok bisa-bisanya...?)

"Ngomong-ngomong, teh ini enak yah? Siapa yang buat?"

Kagami : "Ano, itu gue yang buat,"

Akihiko : "Weis dah, hebat banget lu author, bisa bikin teh seenak ini!"

Kagami : "Loh? Itu bukan teh tau, itu cairan betadine buat ngobatin luka gue pas abis perang lawan si semangka kemaren,"

Aki & Shinji : *nyemburin air betadine* "APUAAA?" *tiba-tiba mulutnya berbusa*

Yuuki : "UWOOO! Gawat! Cepet ambil neutralizer (penetral) liquid!"

Kagami : "Roger!" *ngasih botol misterius*

(beberapa saat kemudian...)

Yuuki : "Waduh? Kenapa busanya makin banyak?"

Minako : *ngelirik botol misterius* "Alamak, ini bukan neutralizer liquid, tapi fertilizer (pupuk) liquid!"

Kagami : "Walah, ternyata gue salah ambil toh?"

All : "Author bego!"

Kagami : "Yak, kalo gitu lanjut aja!"

All : "Author gak bertanggung jawab!"

Kagami : "Bacot!"

* * *

Minato berjalan bersama Yukari dan Junpei di daerah Paulownia Mall. Ketiga orang itu tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang bernama Game Panic, tempat sebagian gamers di Iwatodai menghabiskan waktu mereka

"Hm, jadi kita maen apa yah?" tanya Junpei kepada dua temannya itu.

"Gak tau deh ya," jawab Yukari.

"Dance Dance Revolution lah," jawab Minato.

"Hah? DDR?" teriak Junpei dan Yukari.

"Iya, emang kenape?"

"Nggak, itu kan game favoritnye si author (Kagami),"

"Oh, kalo gitu gue bakalan ngalahin rekornya dia aja lah,"

"Ya udah nih, gue kasih koinnya," akhirnya si semangka, eh, maksud saya Junpei, memberikan 2 buah koin kepada Minato.

Minato memasukan 2 koin itu, dan setelah creditsnya bertambah dari 0 menjadi 1, ia menekan tombol start.

Sebuah suara datang dari mesin 'Dance Dance Revolution Supernova 2' itu,"OK! Select your character!"

Minato memilih karakter yang biasa dia mainkan, Baby-Lon, lalu memilih mode standart.

"Oi, dude, lu yakin mau maen game ini?" tanya Junpei yang masih meragukan kemampuan Minato dalam memaikan DDR.

"Ya iyalah, gue kan udah biasa gitu main game ini, walaupun seringnya bareng Minako sih," jawab Minato yang lagi memencet tombol kiri dan kanan di dekat layar secara bersamaan.

"Oh, kalo gitu gue mau liat lu main ini dong!" sahut Yukari yang lagi tertarik ngeliat Minato main.

"Oke deh, liat aja ya, gue pasti bisa ngalahin si author (Kagami) itu!"

Akhirnya Minato memilih lagu 'Xepher', level yang udah bawaan dari sononya 'beginner', dia ubah jadi '**EXPERT**' dengan cara menginjak panel bawah sebanyak 6 kali.

"Weis, aje gile, langsung level expert," sahut Junpei.

"Iya neh, si author aje mainin lagu itu cuma bisa main yang level light," tambah Yukari.

(Tiba-tiba...)

? : "Halohhh... saya Light Yagami dari Death Note... numpang lewat yah cyin~~~~"

2 author : "Pergi lo! YuMi Fire Blast!" *nonjok si Light ala anime jadul*

Light : "Ugyaaah! Awas yah! Gua bales lo nanti!" *mental sampe Arab (juga)* (SFX : cling...)

Yuuki : "Lanjut!"

"OK, are you ready? " suara kenceng ala iklan XL mulai menggema ke seluruh Game Panic, "Here we go!"

Musik mulai terdengar. Irama, waktu, juga hentakkan mulai bergabung menjadi satu, menciptakan gerakan yang... WAOW! SO COOL!

"OMG? Alamakjan?" Junpei & Yukari (juga orang-orang yang numpang lewat) udah mulai ketularan penyakit jawsdroppednya para author.

"_You know me so well..._ *drt drt* _girl I need you..._ *drt drt* _girl I love you..._*drt drt*" suara ringtone lagu I Heart You dari boy band yang lagi naik daun seantero Indonesia, SM*SH, terdengar dari hp milik Minato.

"Minato-kun, hp lu bunyi tuh," Yukari memperingatkan sambil setengah teriak.

"Iya, iya, gue tau!" teriak Minato yang masih tetep konsentrasi ke permainannya. Minato berusaha mengeluarkan hpnya dari kantong, walaupun tetap menginjak-injak panel yang masing-masing jaraknya 1, eh bukan, 0.5 detik itu.

"Halo? Mina-chan?" sapa Minato kepada Minako yang meneleponnya lewat handphone. Walaupun bagian atasnya (?) santai-santai nelepon, tapi bagian bawahnya (kaki maksudnya) tetep ribet mainin lagu Xepher level expert itu.

"Alamaknaujubileh?" teriak semua orang yang ada di situ. (termasuk 2 author :3)

(Ayo kita skip...kalo gak di skip ntar jadinya 6 halaman *dzigh!*)

Akhirnya, stage ketiga alias final stage selesai sudah. Semua lagunya di set menjadi level expert semua. (wkwk, author aja cuma bisa sampe difficult) Semua urutan lagunya adalah Xepher, DoLL, dan Afronova. Tak sia-sia keringet 2 liter (lu kira minyak?) itu menghasilkan nilai AAA max combo. (halah bacot melulu, lanjut aja lah!)

"*hosh* *hosh* Akhirnya gue bisa *hosh* ngalahin rekor si author! *hosh*" seru Minato setelah selesai main DDR.

"Weis, hebat banget lu dude!" teriak Junpei sambil nepok-nepok gak jelas punggung Minato dengan kekuatan gajah-dikejar-setan-seindonesia.

"Iya, tadi lu keren banget loh!" tambah Yukari.

Semang –eh, Junpei ngelirik-lirik Yukari penuh arti, "Hmm? Keren gerakannya ato orangnya..?"

"Ya gerakannya lah! Gak mungkin orangnya!" jawab Yukari sambil teriak di depan mukanya Junpei.

"Jadi... gue jelek yah?" isak Minato dengan jurus andalannya, 'Puppy's Eyes'. *double slap*

"Mmm... bukan gitu, sih, argh! Gara-gara si stupei sih!" teriak Yukari yang tau-tau sal-ting.

Junpei yang ngerasa disalahin pun langsung nyolot, "Eh, apa-apaan lu nyalahin gue?"

"Ya, iyalah! Lu tuh udah jelek, bego, gak mau disalahin, idup lagi!"

"Apa?"

Akhirnya,Minato yang merasa jengah langsung melerai mereka, "Stop! Pada berhenti kenape? Liat! Ada anak nangis tuh gara-gara kalian! -_-" Minato menunjuk seorang anak kecil berambut coklat yang lagi mojok di dinding.

"HUWAAAA! ANIKIII!" teriak si anak kecil manggil-manggil abangnya. (note: aniki=abang)

"Kita samperin dia aja yuk, kasian tau, anak ilang," saran Minato kepada dua teman tercintanya itu. *hoek!*

"Ya udah, yuk, kita samperin itu anak," kata si semangka. (Junpei: "Dibilangin jangan panggil gue semangka!")

Tiga sekawan ini pun langsung menghapiri si anak ilang.

"Adek, namanya siapa?" tanya Minato ramah.

"Huuu... *hiks* nama ane Shin...*hiks* Shin Kanzato bang... *hiks*" jawab si anak kecil yang ingusnya udah meler kemana-mana.

"Loh, kok kayaknya pernah denger itu nama yak?" bisik Junpei ke Minato.

"Iyo... anak ini kan dari Persona Trinity Soul,"

"Weladalah? Trinity Soul?" teriak Junpei dan Yukari kompak.

"Bang...*hks* aniki ane di mana bang...? *hiks*" isak Shin.

"Kita nggak tau..." jawab Minato seadanya.

"Huwaaaaaa! Aniki!"

Akhirnya, Minato pun menetapkan hatinya untuk menyanyikan suatu lagu, _"...kimi no sugata wa boku ni niteiru..._"

"Eh, gue baru tau si Minato suaranya yahud gitu," bisik Yukari ke Junpei, "emangnya lagu apa itu?"

"Itu lagunya See-Saw, 'kimi wa boku ni niteiru' artinya 'kamu sama seperti aku', " jawab Junpei sambil berbisik.

"Oh..."

Akhirnya, Minato pun meneruskan nyanyiannya,

"_Kimi no sugata wa boku ni niteiru_

_Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

_Nanimo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo_

_Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara_

_Utsuro ni yokotawaru yoru demo_

_Boku ga eranda ima ikitai sore dake_

_Kimi no hayasa wa boku ni niteiru_

_Adome no kikanaku naru sora ga kowaku natte_

_Boku wa itsumade ganbareba ii no?_

_Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru_

_Doushite mo raku jyanai michi wo eranderu_

_Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku_

_Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai_

_Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara_

_Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou_

_Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki wa_

_Kimi no shinsen wo hazusazu ni iyou_

_Kitto dare yori jouzuni uketomeru yo_

_Kimi no sugata wa boku ni niteiru_

_Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de_

_Saigo ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku_

_Boku wo suki de irareru_

_Boku wa kimi ni ikasareteru..."_

Nyanyian tersebut telah berakhir, Shin yang daritadi menangis, hanya terbengong mendengar suara Minato yang mantab nan yahud.

PROK PROK PROK

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan tangan dari sekumpulan orang yang ternyata, daritadi memperhatikan Minato bernyanyi.

Salah seorang dari orang itu pun memujinya, "wah, wah, ternyata pengamen ini suaranya bagus sekali... ckckck, tak saya duga,"

2 author : "Pengamen..?" *ngamuk sambil plintir-plintir kertas skenario*

? : "Oh, salah skenario ya? Sori, sori,"

Kagami : "Gak ada ampun buat lu!" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*

? : "Ahiiii?"

Kagami : "Rasakan ini! Keluarlah! Shira––"

Yuuki : *ngejitak Kagami* "Oi, oi, sekarang bukan waktunya berantem, apalagi buat ngeluarin jurus andalan!"

Kagami : "Oh, oke! Alright! Lanjut!"

"Wah, hebat, suaramu bagus sekali..." puji seorang cowok berkacamata dan berambut hitam.

"A-Aniki?" ucap Shin.

"Loh? Shin?"

Tau-tau Shin menerjang ke arah abangnya ala video dangdutan India. (play : koch koch kau tai *dzig!* kotahei)

"Loh, jadi dia abangnya?" tanya Yukari dan Minato heran.

"Iyooo, kau tak kenal dia, Yuka-tan?" tanya Junpei.

"Gak, emangnya siapa?"

"Dia senior kita juga loh, seangkatan sama Mitsu-senpai dan Aki-senpai, Ryou Kanzato,"

"APUAA? RYOU KANZATO?"

Kagami : "Pada ada yang tahu nggak, siapa Ryou Kanzato itu?"

All : "ENGGAK!"

Yuuki : "Hah! Pada nonton Persona Trinity Soul nggak sih!"

All : "Sendirinya?"

Yuuki : "Nggak pernah, orang kasetnya aja ada di Kagami,"

Kagami : "Baru nonton 4 episode,"

All : "Gak nonton tapi kok tahu Persona Trinity Soul!" *sambil nunjuk Yuuki*

Yuuki : "Gue mah, suka baca dari wikia-nya," *jawab dengan santai*

All : "Halah, promosi!"

Kagami : "Udah ah, kite lanjut aja nyok!"

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, nama saya Ryou Kanzato, teman Akihiko dan Mitsuru," kata Ryou yang sedang memperkenalkan diri secara formal.

"Aku Minato, Minato Arisato," kata Minato sambil memperkenalkan diri kepada Ryou.

"Yang ini namanya Yukari Takeba, dan yang sebelahnya namanya Junpei Iori, boleh dipanggil Stupei atau semangka," kata Minato dengan santai.

"Semangka, semangka, gak elu gak si 2 author, manggil gue semangkaaaaaa terus, emang kenapa sih gue dipanggil semangka?"

Tiba-tiba si Yukari main JB-JB aja, "Soalnya kepala lu plontos (baca: gundul pacul) kayak semangka,"

Kagami : "Selain itu karena nama lu mirip nama semangka, nyaeta (yaitu) semangka Junpei,"

Yuuki : "Si Kagami juga taunya dari TV Champion (promosi mode on), tapi gue juga sering nonton sih,"

Ryou : "Maaf ya kalo motong, tapi kayaknya kalian salah fandom deh, mestinya Megami Tensei, kan ada Shin ama eike," (cowok melambai?)

Kagami : "Bodo amaaaat! Kan elu juga keluarnya cuma 1 chapter!" *nendang pantat si Ryou*

Ryou : "Aw, ade ini kok kasar banget sih?"

Kagami : "Apa? Lu bilang gua ade lo? Mana mau gua punya kakak banci kayak lo?" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*

Minato : "Udah! Stop!" *nyolong Twin Black Serenade*

Kagami : "Maliiiiing!"

Junpei : "Lanjuuut!"

Yuuki : "Emang lu authornya? Semangka!"

"Sepertinya, hari sudah mulai larut," kata Ryou, "kami pulang duluan, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian,"

"Ya...tak apa-apa kok, kami sama sekali tidak repot," kata Minato sambil tersenyum. (baca: senyum ngibul)

"Dadah kak Minato, kak Yukari, dan kak semangka gundul pacul~ makasih ya~" kata Shin yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu sambl melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadah, Shin-chan~" balas Yukari dan Minato.

Tau-tau Junpei maen nyela, "Apa? Crayon Shinchan?"

"BUKANLAH! GUOBLOGGG!"

* * *

Sementara itu di Iwatodai Dorm...

KRIIET...

Pintu utama Dorm terbuka, ternyata yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Mitsuru yang ditemani Aigis, Fuuka, dan Ken.

"Oh, welcome home," sapa Minako.

"Semuanya..aku punya pengumuman penting," jelas Mitsuru.

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" tanya Akihiko (yang udah sadarkan diri).

"Malam ini, kita akan adakan rapat mendadak,"

**...To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Kagami : "Uwo...akhirnya chapter 4 selesai~"

Yuuki : "Iya~ walaupun udah lewat sebulan gak di update~"

Kagami : "Ya kan namanya juga lagi banyak ulangan, hohohoho~"

Yuuki : "Iya ya,"

(Tiba-tiba pintu studio YuMi Project dibanting semangka, eh, maling, eh, ninja!)

Junpei : "Author! Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" *bawa-bawa laptop merek 'apel busuk'*

Kagami : "Hah? Ngejelasin apaan?"

Junpei : "Ini! Di grup ***! Si *piiiiiip*, mantan lo tuh! Ngajak balik!"

Kagami : "Iya, gua tau, semangka! Terus emangnya kenapa?"

Junpei : "Terus lu mau balik ato nggak?"

Yuuki : "Wa...tunggu! Tunggu!"

Junpei : "Apaan?"

Yuuki : "Ini pada ngegosipin apaan sih? Kagak ngerti gua,"

Minako : *tiba-tiba nongol* "Begini ya... si Kagami itu, punya mantan (play: Sang Mantan, Nidji), dan dia itu minta balikan sama Kagami! Terus Kagami minta dua hari buat mikir, tapi gua rasa itu gak mungkin..."

Kagami : "Wooooiii! Halo..? Ini tuh fanfic ato acara gosip sih? Terus kalian tau darimana?"

Minako-Junpei : "Ya iyalah! Kita itu SPY NINJA gitu loh!" *berpose alay*

Kagami : *jatoh ala anime jadul*

Yuuki : *tiba-tiba pundung*

Junpei : *kabur*... *balik lagi* "Inih! Gua punya hadiah buat lu! Makanya jangan pundungan melulu!" *ngasih karung beras misterius*

Kagami : "Apaan ini?" *nyolek-nyolek karung misterius*

Junpei : *ngebuka karung beras*"Tadaa! Ini Roa~"

Yuuki : "Roa-chan!" *meluk Roa*

Minako : "Jadi...Kagami...gimana jawaban lu?"

Kagami : "Jujur aja ya... tadinya gue mau nerima, tapi kan gue dilarang sama ortu, gak cukup umur gitu... *hiks* padahal gue kan masih...*hiks* punya rasa sama dia! *hiks*"

Minako : "Cup cup cup, *elus-elus* pasti masih ada cara lain..."

Junpei : "Buset dah... kok jadi kayak sinetron begono? Sudahlah, kita tutup saja, review please!"

Kagami : *(tiba-tiba) evil mode on* "Anda tahu kan... kalo misalnya gak direview?"

All : "Apa?"

Yuuki : *maen JB-JB aja* "Jika chapter ini tidak direview...maka secara otomatis tidak ada chapter 5,"

Kagami : "Ufufufufu~ just kidding, tapi tetep review ya~"


	5. An Impromptu Meeting

**Hello~ di sini author!**

**Sebelum kita masuk ke chapter 5, kita akan menjawab semua review yang berbentuk pertanyaan, yah, ato nggak di chapter 4 lah. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview... *bows***

**Hayato Arisato : Ini timelinenya tuh ngocol, udah lawan Nyx tapi para strega masih pada idup, personanya jadi agak cupu dikit (dikit?), terus shadow dan tartarus masih ada, hehehe :9 *geplak!***

**Shieru9999 : Wah...suka main DDR juga? Lain kali duel yuk? Hohoho~ :3 **

**Khiikikurohoshi : Hehehe, kalo penasaran, harus baca yang chapter 5 ya~**

**Yosukegalih : Iya dong, kalo di P3P ada Yukiko versi SMP, ya kita adain Yosuke versi SMP aja deh. Dari chapter 3 emang udah mulai kita panas-panasin, sampe-sampe studio YuMi Project harus masang 8 AC, hahaha XD *plak!***

**Yupz, sekian dulu balesannya... Jangan lupa yang lain review juga ya~ nyehehe X3**

**Oh ya, tambahan, mungkin sebagian dari readers ngira YuMi Project itu satu orang, betul? Tapi sayang sekali buat yang ngejawab kalo YuMi Project itu pen name 1 orang~ YuMi Project itu ada dua orang loh... jadi jangan heran kalo di tangah dan akhir setiap chapter ada mini dialog~**

**Oke deh, buat semuanya, selamat membaca~ we love you all soooooooo much! :3

* * *

**

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 5-**

**.**

"Malam ini, kita akan mengadakan rapat mendadak," kata Mitsuru yang baru saja datang ke Iwatodai Dorm.

"Loh, rapat dadakan apaan? Bukannya kita udah selesai ngelawan semua shadow ya?" tanya Shinjiro yang tiba-tiba agak bloon bin oon. *double slaped*

"Bukan, bukan rapat tentang shadow, tapi tentang misi kita saat menyelamatkan Minako-chan." Jelas Fuuka.

"Ngapain ngebahas soal itu? Kan udah selese masalahnya (=.=;)" tanya Akihiko yang juga tiba-tiba ikutan agak bloon bin oon. *dzigh!*

"Alasannya akan Mitsuru-san jelaskan saat rapat nanti," jelas Aigis yang maen JB-JB aja.

"Oh, ya udah deh, kalo gitu nanti aku sampaikan ke kakak," kata Minako yang udah ngerti. (kok cuma dia doang yang ngerti?)

(Tiba-tiba...)

KRUYUK...

"Walah, suara perut siapa tuh?" tanya Akihiko yang sweatdropped gara-gara ngedenger suara mengerikan karena sound effect yang mirip kayak film Freddy vs. Jason. (kok tiba-tiba muncul film horror...?)

"Ng... itu suara perut aku," jawab Ken setengah ketakutan kayak mau dimakan genderuwo.

"Oh, ternyata suara perutnya Ken toh," kata Minako lega, "dikirain suara gedung mau roboh, hahaha, lega deh XD"

"*pundung* Mau makan..."

"Iya, deh, entar aku buatin makanan ya?" usul Fuuka yang lagi berusaha ngebuat Ken nggak pundung.

Tiba-tiba yang lain pada ngejauh, "Wah, kalo makan masakan buatan dia bakalan pergi ke akhirat kita semua," bisik Akihiko kepada semua yang ada di sana kecuali Fuuka.

"Mirip kayak Poison Cookingnya Bianchi aja (=.=)" bisik Minako yang tiba-tiba inget sama Bianchi di Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Muridnya Bianchi kali," bisik Mitsuru yang udah kena penyakit sweatdropped.

"Iya kali ya, bahaya..." bisik yang lain.

"Ke-kedengeran tau... *hiks*" tangis Fuuka yang udah mulai pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Wah, gawat, Fuuka-san pundung," bisik Ken.

Kagami : "Hayo loh... siapa yang bikin pundung si Fuuka?"

Shinjiro : "Bukan gue pastinya,"

Aigis : "Minako-san tuh yang bikin Fuuka-san pundung,"

Minako : "Bukan gue! Kan author yang ngasih skenarionya! *sewot*"

Yuuki : "Ooooh, jadi lu nyalahin author? Gak bisa dikasih toleransi!"

Akihiko : "Stop! Sebelum itu, kayaknya kok ada yang beda dari author ya?"

Kagami : "Apanya?"

Mitsuru : "Ooooh, gue tau! Pasti kacamatanya diganti jadi full-frame merek '**buaya darat**'! Gue betul kan?"

Kagami : "Err... bener sih,"

Mitsuru : "Horeee! Gue bener! *jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas kayak orang gila*" #apabangetgitu

Ken : "Tapi ada yang baru juga loh dari Yuuki,"

Yuuki : "Apanya yang baru hayo? (=w=)"

Ken : "HP, iya kan? Jadi merek **NANTY**,"

All : "NANTY? Merek apaan tuh?"

Ken : "HP merek (baca : bermaskot) a**NA**ng-Asha**NTY** lah XD" #kresgaring

All : *sweatdropped*

Fuuka : "Gue dikacangin..." *masih tetep pundung*

Yuuki : "Walah, kok jadi pada ngerumpi? Ayo balik ke posisi!"

Kagami : "Okeh, okeh, entar Fuuka bantuin masak aja yah, mumpung kita berdua lagi bebaik hati," #ketahuanlagingibul

Fuuka : "Oce deh, siap bos~" *tiba-tiba jadi sumringah*

Yuuki : "Kita ambil take selanjutnya! Semua sudah di posisinya masing-masing?"

All : "Udah bu bos~"

Kagami : "Oke, lanjut! Camera, rolling, ACTION!"

KRIEET...

Pintu Iwatodai Dorm terbuka, dan terlihat para 'Tiga Sekawan yang akrab selalu' *dzig!* yang masuk ke dalam Dorm.

"Kami pulang~" sahut Minato, Yukari, dan Junpei berbarengan.

"Welcome home~" sapa yang lainnya. (buset, 3 banding 7 cyin (=_="))

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kau datang, Arisato-kun," kata Mitsuru.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Minato.

(Setelah Minato, Junpei, dan Yukari diberitempe, *plak!* diberitahu...)

"Hah? Rapat?" Minato, Junpei, dan Yukari cuma bisa cengo, sampe-sampe lalat, nyamuk, dan laron dkk masuk ke mulut mereka semua. *author di Maziodyne*

"Ya, apa kau setuju kalau nanti malam kita semua akan mengadakan rapat, Arisato-kun?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Kalo aku sih oke-oke aja, gak ada masalah," jawab Minato santai, "kalo gitu nanti malem kita akan mengadakan rapat, semua setuju?"

"Setuju~!" sahut yang lainnya.

* * *

Hari telah menjelang sore, semuanya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing menjelang rapat dimulai. DI lantai 3, tepatnya di kamar Minako, sang pemilik kamar sedang belajar menjelang ujian tengah semester nanti.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar tersebut diketuk oleh seseorang. Minako pun langsung menutup halaman bukunya dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

Minako membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Minato.

"Loh, kakak, ada perlu apa?" tanya Minako yang bingung kenapa kakaknya bisa ada di sini, padahal seharusnya cowok itu belajar berhubungan ulangan tengah semester akan segera datang.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kau ada waktu?" tanya Minato.

"Ah, iya... masuk saja,"

Minato pun masuk ke kamar milik adiknya itu. Minako mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk di manapun, terserah sesuai mood, mau di kasur kek, di kursi kek, di atas lemari juga gak apa-apa. *plak!*

"Jadi...kakak akan membicarakan apa denganku?" tanya Minako yang duduk di kasur empuknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini," jawab Minato sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Minako. Benda mungil tersebut adalah sebuah teddie bear, tapi ukurannya hanya 20 cm. (kecil banget...)

"Makasih banyak kak," kata Minako yang sumringah, "tapi kok teddie bearnya kecil banget ya? (=_=a)"

"Yak, untuk itu aku membawa ini~" Minato mengeluarkan sebuah senter dari kantongnya.

"Hah? Senter apa itu?"

"Ini senter pembesar punya Doraemon, bisa membesarkan barang-barang, dari makanan, boneka, bahkan bisa ngalahin khasiatnya Ar*b Oil!" *dzig!* #tiba-tibangebokep

"Hahaha, hebaaat! (owO)" seru Minako sambil tepuk-tangan-ala-orang-sweatdropped.

"Iya kan? Kalo gitu ayo kita coba pada boneka ini!" Minato menyinari si teddy bear dengan sinar pembesar punya Doraemon, dan... TADA! Sekarang boneka ini menjadi boneka yang lumayan besar!

"Waow, teddie bearnya jadi besar! (=o=)" seru Minako yang kaget melihat si boneka yang menjadi besar.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku, sekaligus nyembunyiin ini, kalo ketauan si semangka gundul pacul (Junpei) pasti nanti dia minta pinjem supaya bisa ngegedein *piiiip*nya, (=,=)" kata Minato.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih ya, kak,"

"Ya, sama-sama,"

* * *

Akhirnya, malam hari pun datang. Dan tibalah waktunya untuk 'rapat dadakan' para anggota S.E.E.S. Mereka semua telah berkumpul di Lounge, bahkan Koromaru yang kabur pun sekarang ikut berkumpul kembali pemirsa sekalian! *plak! bug! dzig!*

"Nah, sekarang rapat akan kita mulai," kata Minato yang tiba-tiba nadanya jadi berwibawa.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kita rapatkan di sini, Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Minako yang juga ikut-ikutan bernada berwibawa.

"Sebenarnya, ini hanya masalah yang gampang, ini tentang misi penyelamatan kita saat Arisato-chan diculik oleh Strega," jelas Mitsuru.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan masalah itu? Bukankah sudah selesai?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi... sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranku,"

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kau menyelamatkan Minako, kita semua kan pada pingsan semua (=x=),"

"Lagian juga waktu itu gue kan gak ikut," kata Junpei.

"Oh, kalo itu sih... baca chapter 2 sama 3 aja, katanya si author-author males ngetiknya , (-_-;)" ujar Minato. #jujurbanget

"Mana? Mana?" tanya yang lainnya. Fuuka pun langsung membuka laptopnya untuk membuka situs FFN dan nge-search fanfiction San Kokoro no Ma.

(Sementara yang lainnya pada ngebaca chapter 2 & 3, terjadilah percakapan berikut antara 2 author, Minato, Minako, dan Shinjiro...)

Kagami : "Minato... kok lu tega-teganya jujur kayak gitu..?" *siap-siap ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*

Yuuki : "Iya... tega banget sih...?" (play : Teganya teganya, ah~)

Minato : "Loh? Bukannya emang mesti jujur? Kan kalo dosa nanti masuk neraka~"

Minako : "Iya, betul tuh, semua orang kan juga gak mau masuk neraka,"

Shinjiro : "Tau tuh, dasar **megane shonen lover**!" (arti : pecinta cowok berkacamata)

Kagami : "Eh? Kok tau rahasia gue? (o/O)" *blushing*

Yuuki : "Wah, hebat bisa tau, ckckck, salut gue, si Kagami kan emang nganggep cowok berkacamata full-frame itu keren! Tapi tergantung sama muka orangnya juga sih (=_=),"

Kagami : "Stop! Jangan menggumbar aib! "

Minako : "Oke, oke, mendingan ngomongin apa ya..?"

(...hening...)

Minato : "Ah! Gak seru nih gak ada bahan percakapan!"

Shinjiro : "Iya nih, gak ada yang seru apa? Sepi banget!"

Yuuki : "Iya, mirip kayak 'official' blog-nya YuMi Project, sepi..."

All : "Hah..? YuMi Project punya blog?" *jawsdropped*

Yuuki : "Iya dong, YuMi Project gitu loh~" *tos bareng Kagami*

Minato : "Ngomong-ngomong, author, *mendekat ke Kagami* kok hari ini imut banget sih~" (kena marin karin) #menelmode

Kagami : "Iya dong~ kan ini juga buat Minato-kun, ufufufu~"

Minato : "Aih~ makin sayang deh ama Kagami-chan~" *meluk*

All : "What the?" *jawsdropped*

Minako : "GYAAA! Kakak! Sadarlah kak! Charmdi!"

Minato : *sadarkan diri* "WAOW! Sejak kapan gue meluk kodok budug?" *ngelempar Kagami*

Kagami : *mental* "WUAAA!" *jatoh ke tempat sampah*

Yuuki : "HAH? Mii-chan? Lu gak apa-apa?" *nyamperin Kagami*

Junpei : "Woy, bro, udah selesai baca nih kita semua~"

Yuuki : "Yak, selagi gue ngurus Kagami, lanjut aje bang~"

"Oh, jadi begitu ya..." kata Akihiko manggut-manggut.

"Tak gue duga, ternyata Shinjiro-senpai (sok) heroik juga ya~" kata Junpei menggoda. Yang lainpun langsung ngelirik sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas ke Shinjiro.

"APA LO LIAT-LIAT?" teriak Shinjiro yang masuk ke mode garang.

"Nothing..." jawab Junpei dan lainnya yang udah ketakutan kayak ngeliat Ju-On the Grudge. (hah?)

"Oh iya, aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi," kata Mitsuru.

"Apaan lagi?" tanya Minako yang masih ngamuk gara-gara author.

"Gimana caranya kita semua yang K.O. bisa ada di Dorm lagi? Kita semua kan bangun-bangun udah ada di tempat tidur semua!"

"Iya! Betul itu! Apalagi bangun-bangun gue udah ada di kasurnya Mitsuru, sebelahan sama yang punyanya lagi!" teriak Akihiko.

SIIIIING... (hening)

"WHAT THE HELL? MITSURU-SENPAI SAMA AKIHIKO-SENPAI NGE*piiiiiiiiip*?" teriak Minato, Minako, Junpei, Fuuka, dan Yukari.

"YA ENGGAKLAH! DASAR KALIAN #$%()*&%#$!" teriak Akihiko dan Mitsuru barengan.

"Dilarang mengatakan yang nggak-nggak di depan anak kecil... dilarang ditiru di rumah," kata Aigis sambil nutupin kuping Ken.

"Ehem, by the way busway acay, aku akan menceritakannya," kata Minato, "tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam 'itu',"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

...

"Minako! Kau tak apa-apa, Minako? Jawab aku!" teriak Minato yang sedang berusaha membuat adiknya itu sadarkan diri kembali.

"Tenang saja," kata Shinjiro sambil terengah-engah, "dia hanya pingsan, sebentar lagi juga dia akan sadar,"

"Oh, tapi, masalahnya bukan hanya itu,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Gimana kita bisa ngebawa orang segini banyak naujubilehnya balik ke Dorm coba? Kita kan cuma berdua cay!" *kegampared*

Dan dari tempat yang gelap itulah, datang seorang cowok berambut keemasan. "Kau memerlukan bantuanku, kakak?" tanya cowok itu.

"Loh, lu siapa? Main JB-JB aje," sahut Minato yang masih (agak) panik (ditambah sweatdropped).

"Iiiih, kok gak kenal eikeh sih? Eikeh kan terkenal di TV,"

"Heh! Terkenal apaan? Emangnya elu sering siaran di channel mana?" tanya Shinjiro sewot.

"Eike kan presenter dari acara 'Talkshow Bareng Teddie The Master of All Playboy cap Kuma' di Midnight Channel itu loh~" jawab si cowok misterius yang ternyata bernama Playboy cap Kuma, eh, Teddie itu.

"Hah? Nama acara kok panjang banget, eh, bukaaan! Memangnya kau mau membantu apa, Teddie?" tanya Minato.

Teddie tersenyum penuh arti, "Tadi kau bilang mau membawa mereka semua yang lagi K.O. ini balik ke dorm kalian, aku punya barang yang saaaaangat bagus,"

"Barang apa? Jangan ngasih yang nggak-nggak ya,"

"Tenang aja~ ini barang yang cuma ada di TV World!" Teddie mulai 'mengaduk-aduk' kantong celana yang hampir 'mepet' ke *piiiiiiip*nya.

Sementara yang lainnya pada ber-sweatdropped ria, tiba-tiba Teddie mengangkat barang yang dicarinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tada! Ini dia yang kalian butuhkan! Goho-M!" teriak Teddie dengan bangga.

"Yah, kalo itu sih di warung pengkolan juga banyak!" seru Minato.

"Hush! Yang di warung itu bukan Goho-M, tapi Homo-G!" Shinjiro mengingatkan. (jiaaah, cuma kebalik letak konsonannya doang ==)

"Sudah, cepatlah pakai item ini!" seru Teddie.

"Baiklah," kata Minato, "tapi apa yang harus aku berikan kepadamu sebagai gantinya?"

"Gampang, syaratnya hanya... pertemukan aku dengan bang Igorkio!"

"Igorkio? Igor kaleee,"

"Loh, gak tau yah? Bang Igor kan cicitnya Pinokio, makanya idungnya panjang begitu!"

"Oh, pantes...ah! Bukan saatnya ngegosip! Coba deh siang nanti kau cari Igor di pintu biru misterius Paulownia Mall, pasti ada!"

"Oh gitu yah, oke deh, entar aku cari dia ke sana! Utang mie ayam sebulan dia belum dibayar, pokoknya eikeh harus nagih itu utang!" Teddie berlari menuju kegelapan.

"Hey, jangan melamun terus, cepat pakai Homo-G, eh salah, Goho-Mnya, Minato," Shinjiro mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, Goho-M!" seru Minato sambil mengangkat botol Goho-M tinggi-tinggi.

**-Flashback End-

* * *

**

"Hm, jadi begitu ya kejadiannya," kata Mitsuru yang ikutan manggut-manggut.

"Ketemu sama Teddie? Hebat juga lu ketemu sama presenter itu, dude," puji Junpei.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Minako mulai angkat bicara, "boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Minato pun langsung menjawab, "Ya, kau boleh menyakan apa saja, adikku yang manis, imut, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung––" *hoek!* *plak!* (digampar author karena gak sesuai skenario)

"Bukannya Akihiko-senpai jadi luka-luka ya gara-gara diserang sama Strega, sampe ditembak segala lagi, tapi sekarang kok sehat wal'afiat?" (cerita lebih lanjut silahkan baca chapter 1 *dzig!*)

"Yah~ sejujurnya aku sih di sembuhin Fuuka pake skill Oraclenya," jawab Akihiko mantap.

"Iya, tapi gara-gara itu SP-ku jadi habis deh (^v^")," jelas Fuuka.

"Eh~? Curang! Kakiku kan juga ditembak sama mereka! Coba liat! Masih diperban dan sakit banget tau!" keluh Minako.

"Iyo, iyo, tak usah marah begitu lah," kata Minato, "Fuuka, cepat pakai skill Oracle milikmu pada Minako,"

"Ba-baik," ucap Fuuka mengerti, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan personanya, Juno. (wah, udah berubah lagi?)

Seberkas cahaya datang dari langit-langit, ternyata, cahaya itulah yang biasa disebut dengan 'Oracle'. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih itu menyelubungi tubuh Minako. Perlahan namun pasti, luka yang dirasakan Minako semakin tak terasa lagi. Cahaya Oracle pun menghilang, dan diikuti dengan menghilangnya Juno.

"Nah, sudah selesai deh~" kata Fuuka dengan bangganya.

"Eh, cepet banget! Masa sih udah langsung sembuh?" sahut Minato tak percaya, "Minako, coba buka perban di kakimu itu,"

Sesuai dengan apa yang diprintahkan kakaknya, Minako langsung membuka perban yang bertengger (?) di kaki kanannya itu.

"Wah! Lukanya udah hilang!" seru Minako dengan senangnya, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Fuuka-chan!"

"Do itashimashite, Minako-chan," jawab Fuuka.

"Nah... semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab kan?" tanya Minato kepada semua yang berada di Lounge, "Berarti, rapat hari ini sudah selesai, terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian,"

* * *

Semua anggota S.E.E.S. telah selesai melakukan rapat mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Minako melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke lantai tiga, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Minako!" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Minako menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Akihiko-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Minako yang mendapati bahwa barusan Akihiko-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Kebetulan besok itu hari minggu, siang besok kau ada acara?"

"Mmm, tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Besok siang kau mau pergi bareng aku? Aku mau nge-date sama kamu, Minako,"

"Apa? Nge-date?"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : "Yeah! Chapter 5 selesai sudah, senengnya~"

Minako : "Author, boleh nanya?"

Yuuki : "Yuuu, mangga, rek nanyakeun naon, neng geulis? (Yuuu, silakan, mau nanyain apa, nak cantik?)" *plak!* (kok tiba-tiba bahasa sunda?)

Minako : "Di Chapter 2 kan para Strega manggang daging, emangnya mereka dapet daging darimana? Mereka kan kismin bin kere,"

Kagami : "Iyo... mereka kan nyolong dari belanjaan lu, kok gak nyadar?"

Minako : "Pantesan kemaren gue nyariin kagak ada, ternyata dimalingin mereka toh (=,=)"

Yuuki : "Ngomong-ngomong, selama seminggu nanti YuMi Project libur sekolah, enaknya~ *plak!*"

Kagami : "Iya, tapi liburan kok lesu banget... (tepar di tempat)"

Yuuki : "Bener itu,"

Sule(?) : "Anda lesu? Minum En-JuZZ! Pasti gak akan lesu lagi!"

Kagami : "Males ah, gak ada duit!"

Junpei : "*ngelepas topeng Sule* Aaaah! Dasar author kismin! Alamak, keceplosan,"

2 author : "APA LU KATE?"

Ken : "Kata bapak Tebe(?), kalo liat author ngamuk, KABUUUUR! *ngacir*"

All : *sweatdropped*

Junpei : "*ikutan ngacir*"

Yuuki : "WOOOOY! JANGAN KABUR LU PADAAAAAA!" *ngejar Junpei & Ken*

Kagami : "Semua review yapz!" *ikut-ikutan ngejar*


	6. The Secret Date and Reconnaissances

**Bonjour, readers~ :)**

**Seperti biasa, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~**

**Shieru9999 : Oh... baiklah, kalo gitu untuk chapter selanjutnya YuMi Project bakalan nambahin romancenya (tapi sementara ngikutin story line dulu ^^). Sebelumnya, makasih atas saran-sarannya ya~ **

**Yosukegalih : Iya nih, wkwkwk, entah kenapa authornya lagi pengen mesum-mesum dikit! (dikit?) Oh ya? Kita berdua ini juga anak SMP lho~ (anak SMP kok mesum? =,=)**

**MacTavish Van Den Bosch : Ahai, tengkyu! (abal nih bahasa) kalo penasaran, berarti harus baca chapter 6 ini ya! :D btw... kok tau nanti bakalan rusuh? =,=**

**Misaki : Makasih XD ini updatenya nih~**

**Kuroi-Oneesan : Oke deh~ ini udah update~ kalo digoreng kering berarti... kentang goreng! *dzig!***

**Sekian balesan reviewnya~ yang lain juga jangan lupa review ya~ XDD anonymous bisa join review juga kok :3**

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 6-**

**.**

"Besok siang kau mau pergi bareng aku? Aku mau nge-date sama kamu, Minako," tanya Akihiko.

"Apa? Nge-date?" teriak Minako tak percaya.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras," bisik Akihiko sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir Minako, menyuruhnya agar dia tak mengatakan kalimat itu dengan keras.

"Tapi, kenapa senpai mau nge-date sama aku?" tanya Minako setelah menyingkirkan jari Akihiko dari bibirnya, "Kenapa nggak sama salah satu dari fans-nya senpai saja?"

"Aku nggak mau sama yang lain, aku cuma mau sama kamu,"

"Eh? Apa?" muka Minako perlahan menjadi memerah.

"Ya...lagipula itu juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku nggak becus melindungimu saat kau diserang oleh Strega,"

"Oh, baiklah," muka Minako mulai kembali menjadi normal, "kalau itu hanya sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan pergi bareng senpai besok sore,"

"Horeee! Akhirnya kau mau juga! Terima kasih!" tanpa sadar, Akihiko langsung memeluk Minako saking senangnya.

"Iya, iya! Tapi...bisa tolong lepaskan? Sesak,"

Sontak Akihiko langsung melepaskan diri dari Minako, "O-oh, maaf, saking senangnya, aku..."

"Tak apa-apa, aku bisa maklumi itu kok,"

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku, sampai jumpa besok, Minako,"

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, senpai,"

* * *

**-Yukari's POV-**

Di kamarku yang kecil ini, aku sedang membaca novel karya Agatha Christie, serial tentang Hercule Poirot. Novel itu bercerita tentang seorang detektif yang bernama Hercule Poirot, aku membaca novel itu sambil ditemani dengan lantunan lagu jazz yang tenang.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara dari lorong lantai tiga. Kalau didengar dengan baik-baik sih... sepertinya itu suara Akihiko-senpai dan Minako.

Langsung saja aku mengecilkan volume mp3 milikku dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu menempelkan kupingku ke pintu.

Aku mendengar Akihiko-senpai yang berbicara, kalau didengar dari suaranya sih, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, "besok siang kau mau pergi bareng aku? Aku mau nge-date sama kamu, Minako,"

Apa? Akihiko-senpai mau kencan sama Minako? Tapi masa sih? Aduuuh, apa aku sudah menguping percakapan yang sangat penting?

"Tapi, kenapa senpai mau nge-date sama aku?" kali ini aku mendengar Minako yang bertanya, dan kalau didengar dari suaranya sih... sepertinya dia lagi malu-malu banget.

"Aku nggak mau sama yang lain, aku cuma mau sama kamu," aku mendengar Akihiko-senpai menjawab. Tuh, kan... benar perkiraanku. Sepertinya Akihiko-senpai memang bermaksud apa-apa deh.

Aku langsung menjauh dari pintu dan menutup kedua telingaku dengan bantal. Gawat, aku sudah menguping percakapan itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Oh ya, sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu Minato-kun secara diam-diam besok. Ya, pokoknya harus!

**-Yukari's POV end-**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yukari keluar dari kamarnya sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dia dengar kemarin malam. Ia menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai dasar, atau lebih tepatnya pergi ke pantry untuk memakan sarapannya.

Ketika ia sampai di lantai dua, ia melihat Minato yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Minato-kun!" seru Yukari sambil berlari kecil ke arah Minato.

"Ada apa, Yukari?" tanya Minato yang bingung.

"Apa kau melihat Minako dan Akihiko-senpai?"

"Ya, tadi aku melihat mereka sudah turun ke bawah,"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?"

Yukari menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan agak kencang, "Sebenarnya, kemarin malam aku mendengar percakapan antara Minako dan Akihiko-senpai di lorong lantai tiga,"

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Minato antusias.

"Katanya... hari ini, Akihiko-senpai dan Minako akan pergi nge-date,"

"APA?"

"Jangan bilang keras-keras, Minato-kun, nanti mereka tahu bahwa aku telah menguping percakapan mereka,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Iya, bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku mengintai mereka, bisa kan?"

"Mm... baiklah, sepertinya aku bisa,"

"Oke, nanti sehabis sarapan, kita langsung pergi mengintai mereka berdua," kata Minato sambil berlalu dari sana, berjalan menuju tangga. Yukari tetap diam di sana memperhatikan Minato berjalan melewatinya.

Minato kembali menoleh ke arah Yukari, "Sampai kapan kau mau ada di situ terus?" tanya Minato, "Ayo kita turun ke bawah,"

"Baik," seru Yukari.

"Ngomong-ngomong... makasih atas informasinya, aku jadi sangat terbantu,"

"Ya, sama-sama, itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk saling membantu teman,"

* * *

Seluruh anggota S.E.E.S. telah berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, yaitu sarapan. Mau tau apa aja yang mereka makan? Ini dia list-nya! XD

Minato : roti bakar + susu coklat

Minako : omelet + orange juice

Junpei : sayur jengkol + es teh comberan

Yukari : rebusan pete + jamu pelangsing

Fuuka : rebusan jengkol + air putih

Akihiko : nasi goreng pete + bandrek

Mitsuru : croissant + earl grey tea

Shinjiro : french toast + cappuccino blend

Ken : nasi goreng sosis + susu penambah tinggi

Aigis : beling + oli (buset, kuda lumping apa debus ini?)

Koromaru : makanan anjing

Itulah apa yang mereka makan sekarang. Pokoknya saran dari author cuma : Jangan pernah makan apa yang Aigis makan! Author gak tanggung jawab kalo niru adegan ini di rumah!

Sekarang terlihat Junpei yang makan ampe napsunya, Yukari dan Fuuka yang lagi makan juga tanpa nutup idung (author aja udah nutup idung daritadi), lalu terlihat juga Aigis yang makan sambil berpose ala penari kuda lumping. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah, Minato yang daritadi melamun tanpa menyentuh makananya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Minako kepada kakaknya itu, "Apa kakak ada masalah?"

Minato sadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya datar.

"Beneran?" tanya Akihiko yang maen JB-JB aja, "Kalo nggak makan nanti sakit loh,"

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa!" kata Minato yang sedang menahan emosinya, "Nggak usah dinasihati juga aku sudah tau!"

SIIING... suasana menjadi hening seketika begitu mendengar bentakan Minato. Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah Minato, kaget karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat sang leader ini membantah, apalagi membentak.

'_Loh, tumben si Minato jadi kurang ajar begitu_?' tanya Junpei dalam hati.

'_Tumben Minato-kun kayak begini_,' kata Fuuka dalam hati.

'_Hm... it's so weird... something must be happened_,' kata Aigis dalam hati yang sok keinggrisan sambil nerusin makan beling yang krenyes-krenyes.

'_Hiiiii... Minato-san nyeremin_!' teriak Ken dalam hati.

'Hayoh wae pada ngomong di jero hate kabeh, (ayo aja pada ngomong di dalem hati semua)' pikir para author.

"Kok pada ngeliatin gue semua sih?" teriak Minato.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Junpei yang agak ngeri.

"Hei, Minato," bisik Yukari pelan, "Jangan bentak-bentak sama yang lain, nanti mereka bisa curiga,"

'_Benar juga_,' pikir Minato dalam hati, '_aku tidak boleh menunjukan perasaan kacauku ini_,'

"Bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang?" tanya Mitsuru tajam. (lu kira silet?)

"Maaf..." ucap Minato.

"Sudah, cepet abisin sarapanmu," kata Shinjiro, "aku udah buatin dengan susah payah tuh,"

"Iya,"

* * *

Minato dan yang lainnya sudah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, dan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang baca buku, ngegosip, bahkan sampe ngupil pun ada.

Minato dan Yukari sudah sembunyi di balik tembok daritadi, rencananya sih mau mengintai Minako dan Akihiko gitu.

"Kira-kira mereka bakalan ke mana ya?" tanya Yukari kepada Minato dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mana aku tahu," jawabnya singkat, "itu sebabnya aku minta kamu supaya nolongin aku buat nyelidikin ini,"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa kamu nggak membiarkan saja Minako pergi nge-date sama Akihiko-senpai?"

"Buat apa kamu nanyain soal itu?"

"Biarin, aku kan pengen tahu,"

"Jangan tahu deh, tempe aja ya?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku lagi serius, Minato!"

"Oke, oke, tapi jangan ketawa ya?"

Yukari mengangguk pelan.

"Sejujurnya, aku itu khawatir banget sama Minako," jawab Minato, "aku tahu dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja aku selalu cemas kalau dia jauh dariku,"

"Hm, begitu ya? Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," kata Yukari.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan tak kusangka, ternyata Minato orangnya sebaik ini," Yukari terkikih pelan.

"Ssst, jangan bercanda, kita harus mengintai mereka lagi," Minato kembali melihat ke arah lobby, "tunggu, ke mana mereka?"

"Loh, bukannya mereka barusan aja keluar?" tanya Yukari yang tiba-tiba masang tampang blo'on.

"Goblok! Kok nggak ngasih tau gue sih?"

"Ya elu nggak nanya gue,"

"Udah deh, ayo kita kejar mereka sekarang!"

"Sip bos!"

* * *

Minato dan Yukari baru saja keluar dari Dorm sambil berlari kecil. Shinjiro yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh mereka pun langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia segera pergi menuju pintu utama Dorm, bermaksud untuk pergi keluar.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Mitsuru kepada Shinjiro sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

"Buat apa kau tahu urusanku?" tanya balik Shinjiro.

"Aku tahu alasanmu mengikuti mereka, kau juga ingin mengikuti ke mana Akihiko dan Minako pergi kan?"

"'Juga'? Jangan-jangan, kamu..."

"Ya, sesuai dugaanmu," Mitsuru menutup halaman bukunya, "aku juga akan pergi mengikuti mereka,"

"Ho... darimana kau tahu bahwa Akihiko dan Minako akan pergi?"

"Memang ini nggak sopan sih, tapi aku nggak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Takeba dan Arisato,"

"Huh, bisa-bisanya calon penerus dari Kirijo Group melakukan hal seperti itu,"

"Maaf-maaf saja ya, kalau ini berhubungan dengan Aki, aku nggak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun,"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu mengoceh terus? Nanti kita bakalan ketinggalan jejak mereka,"

"Iya, aku tau! Lebih baik kita cepat ke sana sekarang,"

* * *

Minako dan Akihiko telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang bernama 'Iwatodai Fun Park'. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi banyak orang yang datang ke sana. Terlihat banyak para orangtua yang membawa anak-anak mereka datang ke sini, bahkan banyak pula para pasangan yang berkencan di sana.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan menaiki wahana apa?" tanya Minako.

"Itu terserah padamu," jawab Akihiko sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Benar nih aku yang memilih?"

"Iya, tentu saja,"

"Asyik! Kalo gitu, ayo kita naik roller coaster!" Minako menarik tangan Akihiko agar ia mengikutinya pergi ke tempat roller coaster berada.

(Sementara itu...)

Minato dan Yukari sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah stand. Saking misteriusnya gerak-gerik mereka, pemilik stand-nya aja daritadi udah kena penyakit sweatdropped.

"Hm, sepertinya mereka pergi ke wahana roller coaster!" seru Yukari pelan.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita cepat menyusul mereka sebelum kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" seru Minato.

"Tunggu, Minato!" cegah Yukari, "Bagaimana dengan orang-orang ini?"

"Hah? Maksud lo apa?" Minato melihat ke arah belakang Yukari, "Bujubuneng! Darimana orang-orang iniiih?"

Ternyata, dari belakang Yukari terlihat banyak kru dari Tr*ns TV yang pada bawa kamera dan dua orang host.

"Anda yang namanya Minato?" tanya seorang host.

"Iya," jawab Minato, "elu siapa sih? Ganggu gue aja!"

"Maap ya mas, kita itu dari acara 'Temelet-melet' Tr*ns TV, kita akan membantu mas mencari target anda!" jelas seorang host.

"Halah! Gak perlu! Pergi lu semua!"

"Tapi, Minato, gak perlu kasar-kasar juga kan?" tanya Yukari.

"Gak ada hubungannya!" seru Minato, "Ayo kita pergi!" Minato menarik tangan Yukari agar pergi dari sana.

"I-iya!"

* * *

Di tempat lain, Mitsuru dan Shinjiro sedang bingung karena kehilangan jejak Minako dan Akihiko maupun Minato dan Yukari.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara elo sih pake lama dandan segala!" Shinjiro menyalahkan.

"Heh, nyalahin gue lo?" teriak Mitsuru yang tidak mau disalahkan, "Elu sendiri kan jalannya santai-santai aja, jadi ketinggalan deh!"

"Oh, oke, fine! Terserah lo deh kalo nggak mau nyari si Aki! Bisa-bisa mereka udah kebablasan lagi,"

"Ha? Kebablasan apa maksud lo? Jangan-jangan..." Mitsuru mulai mikir yang nggak-nggak.

"Kebablasan masuk got lah, lu kira apa?"

"*jatoh ala anime jadul* Jiaaah, gue pikir apaan, =.="

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong itu apaan yak? Kok rame-rame begitu?"

"Gak tau deh ya, kayaknya sih kru dari Tr*ns TV deh,"

"Loh? Loh? Bukannya itu Mandodol dari acara 'Termelet-melet'? Kok bisa ada di sini?"

"Kan tadi gue bilang gak tau... makanya buka geura itu kupluk, bikin budeg aja, =_="

"Eh, sepertinya mereka itu..."

"Mereka siapa?" Mitsuru melihat ke arah kerumunan orang tersebut, "I-itu kan... Arisato-kun dan Takeba!"

"Jiaaah, mereka kabur!"

"Tunggu, kalo mereka lari, berarti... di sana pasti ada Aki dan Arisato-chan!"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kejar mereka!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

Di kereta roller coaster, Minako dan Akihiko duduk di barisan yang paling depan. Sementara itu Minato dan Yukari duduk di bagian tengah, dan tidak ketinggalan juga Mitsuru dan Shinjiro yang duduk di bagian yang paling belakang.

Kereta itu berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, kecepatannya makin bertambah, terus dan terus. Dan pada akhirnya... kereta itu terguling melewati relnya! Semua yang menaiki roller coaster itu pun mati. Tamat.

Yuuki : "WOOOOOY! SARAP LOOOO! INI KAN NASKAHNYA FINAL DESTINATION 3!"

Kagami : "*ngelirik naskah* Oh iya! Gue salah ngambil naskah! *ngacir buat ngambil naskah yang bener*"

Readers : "Saraaaap... *sweatdropped*"

Kagami : "Tadaaaah! Gue udah bawain nih naskah yang bener! *lari-lari sambil bawa naskah*"

(Tiba-tiba…..)

Kagami : *kesandung*"MAMIIIIH!" *jatoh ke kolam comberan*

Yuuki : "GYAAAAA! NASKAHNYA CYIIIIIN!"

(ternyata kertas naskahnya udah berubah jadi coklat gara-gara kerendem ke air comberan)

Kagami : "Ga-gawaaat….. naskahnya…"

Yuuki : "Apa boleh buat, kalo gitu diceritain apa adanya aja,"

Kagami : "Kalo gitu….. LANJUUUUT!"

Di dalam kereta roller coaster itu, Minako dan Akihiko duduk di kursi yang paling depan, lalu Minato dan Yukari duduk di bagian tengah, tak lupa juga Mitsuru dan Shinjiro yang duduk di kursi yang paling belakang.

Kereta roller coaster itu telah berjalan, semakin lama kereta itu berjalan semakin kencang, dan tidak menyebabkan kematian tentunya. == Dan pada akhirnya…. beberapa putaran kemudian….. beberapa menit kemudian…. bebe–– (author dilempar toge) kereta itu pun telah berhenti.

"Wah, seru banget ya tadi!" seru Minako yang sudah turun dari kereta roller coaster.

"Iya," sahut Akihiko setuju, "kau senang?"

"Tentau saja! Aku benar-benar senang!"

"Hehe, syukurlah kalau kau senang,"

"Uhm, selanjutnya kita akan menaiki apa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu terserah padamu,"

"Haaah, jangan aku terus dong yang memilih, kan bukan aku saja yang bersenang-senang, senpai juga kan? Hari ini senpai juga senang kan?"

"Iya, aku juga senang kok,"

"Kalau begitu, senpai juga harus memilih wahana! Jangan aku saja!"

"Oke, oke, bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita naik kincir angin?"

"Sepertinya seru, ayo kita cepat ke sana!"

* * *

Minato dan Yukari sudah turun dari kereta roller coaster. Mereka beristirahat sebentar karena dua-duanya (ternyata) sama-sama nggak kuat naik roller coaster.

"Sumpah... rasanya pengen muntah!" seru Minato, "Gue paling nggak kuat naik yang beginian!"

"Sama banget..." kata Yukari setuju, "gak kuaaat... kalo tau gitu gak akan masuk wahana itu,"

Tiba-tiba, muncul orang aneh (lagi) dari belakang mereka.

Jupe (?) : "Mau masukiiin? Pake sutra dulu dong~"

Kagami : "Ebuseeet!... ini bukan fanfic rated M gila!"

Yuuki : "PERGI SANAAAAA! *siap-siap cincang Jupe pake Light Sword & Darkness Sword*"

Jupe : "AMPUN MBAAAAAH!" *ngacir*

Kagami : "Baskom lu doang gede (?), malah muncul pas mau dialog penting, =.="

Yuuki : "Tau deh ah, *deathglare ke Minato & Yukari* ngapain lu ngeliatiiin? Lanjut tuh dialog!"

Minato-Yukari : "Aye, aye, mbah!" *hormaaat, grak!*

"Ayo kita cepat mengejar mereka!" seru Minato, "jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejak mereka!"

"Baik! Aku mengerti!" seru Yukari.

Dengan sigap Minato dan Yukari pun langsung berlari ke arah wahana kincir angin. Namun, Yukari tiba-tiba saja berhenti berlari karena bersinnya yang cukup kencang.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Yukari?" tanya Minato panik, "Nggak lagi sakit kan?"

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Yukari, "mungkin hanya sedikit masuk angin,"

"Hah... dasar kau ini," Minato membuka jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya di pundak Yukari, "kalau sudah tahu hari ini dingin, jangan pakai baju yang pundaknya terbuka seperti ini, nanti kau malah sakit lagi,"

Sekilas, terlihat wajah Yukari yang tiba-tiba menjadi memerah, "te-terima kasih, Minato," ucap Yukari malu-malu.

"Ya... sama-sama," jawab Minato yang ikutan malu-malu.

"Errr... ngomong-ngomong, kalau kita nggak mengejar mereka sekarang, nanti kita bisa kehilangan jejak mereka loh,"

"Oh iya, benar juga! Cepat kita kejar mereka!" Minato menarik pelan tangan Yukari agar ia mengikutinya berlari.

* * *

Saat itu, Mitsuru dan Shinjiro...

"Gilaaa...gue pusing!" teriak Mitsuru yang baru keluar dari wahana roller coaster.

"Jiaaah... segitu doang udah pusing, gimana nanti kalo Kirijo Group turun ke tangan lo?" ejek Shinjiro.

"Heh, kayak yang lu kuat aja,"

"Emang! Hahahahahah!"

"Terus, kalo gitu, bisa kasih tau maksud dari teriakan lo yang bunyinya 'MAMIIIIH!'?"

"Er... itu... WOOOY! Ngapain ngebahas itu sih?"

"Gak tau, wong gue disuruh author kok =.="

"Ya udahlah, btw... kemana Aki dan Minako?"

"Hm, sepertinya mereka bakalan naik kincir angin deh,"

"Tau darimana lo?"

"Ya iyalah, wong gue dikasih tau author,"

"Okelah kalo begitu, kita kejar mereka!"

* * *

Minato dan Yukari sudah berada di salah satu gerbong kincir angin dan tidak bersebelahan dengan gerbong milik Minako dan Akihiko. Kan nanti ketauan, of course (jiah... keluar deh sok inggrisnnya author =w=)

"Oh iya, Minato," panggil Yukari, "apa kamu nggak kedingingan?"

"Nggak," jawab Minato, "justru aku malah kepanasan,"

"Ketauan lagi ngibul,"

"Nggak lagi ngibul kok!"

"Iya, iya, enggak lagi ngibul,"

"Emang enggak,"

"Iya deuh, enggak,"

"Emang nggak lagi ngibul!"

"Terserah lo deh," tiba-tiba muncul urat kemurkaan (?) di muka Yukari. Sesaat, ia mulai teringat dengan ucapan salah satu temannya, '_Apa kamu tahu? Katanya ketika berada di puncak kincir angin Iwatodai Fun Park, nanti sebuah lagu romantis akan mengalun dari speaker di situ_,'

"Ini gawat!" Teriakan Minato membuat Yukari sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ha? Memangnnya ada apa?" tanya Yukari yang ikut-ikutan melihat ke luar jendela seperti Minato.

"Coba liat deh, pasangan di gerbong sebelah lagi pada... er... ciuman, kan gerak-gerik Minako sama Aki-senpai jadi nggak keliatan, =="

"Oh iya, bener juga, *sweatdropped*"

'_Ayo, Yukari! Inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya_!' pikir Yukari dalam hati.

"Minato, sebenarnya... aku..." ucap Yukari yang wajahnya memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Minato.

"Aku... aku..."

Dan tiba-tiba, mengalunlah sebuah lagu romantis ketika Minato dan Yukari sudah sampai di puncak kincir angin.

PLAY: "ang ang ang! Aku sayang sekali... Doraemon! XDD"

All : *jatoh ala anime jadul*

Kagami : "Jiaaah, gue salah masukin kaset =="

Yuuki : "Go... goblok... =="

Kagami : "Lagu apa atuh jadinya?" *logat Sunda*

Yuuki : "Gimana kalo lagunya Megurine Luka yang judulnya 'Romeo and Cinderella'?"

Kagami : "SETUJUUUUU!"

All : "*dalem hati* dasar maniak Vocaloid!"

Yuuki : "Udah deuh, lanjut,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Ng... nggak, bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Yukari yang mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa kamu masih kedinginan?"

"Iya, cuma sedikit sih,"

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Minato tergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Yukari.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Minato-kun?" tanya Yukari gelagapan saking deg-degannya.

"Aku cuma mau membuatmu merasa hangat, memangnya aku salah?" jawab Minato pelan.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu, ha-hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Ha-hanya saja... a-aku malu..."

"Kenapa harus malu? Toh tak ada yang melihat kita kan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi kan tetap saja... a-aku..."

"Sudahlah... yang penting hangat, iya kan?"

"I-iya, ha-hangat,"

'_Ini sih bukan hangat lagi, tapi super panaaas_!' teriak Yukari dalam hati.

"Uhm, Minato, sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan turun," Yukari memperingatkan.

"Oh, sudah mau turun ya?" Minato melepaskan pelukannya dari Yukari, "Tch, kepalaku sakit sekali,"

"Kamu sakit ya?"

"Nggak, aku cuma nggak kuat ada di tempat yang tinggi,"

"Ooooh, jadi yang 'tadi' itu cuma karena kamu takut tempat tinggi?"

"Sejujurnya, iya, gak apa-apa kan? Ini seperti kata pepatah, 'sekali mendayung, 2-3 pulau terlewati'," Minato tersenyum licik.

"Sialan, jadi kamu memanfaatkan aku ya?" tanya Yukari yang agak emosi.

"Nggak juga tuh,"

"Haaah, kepalaku juga jadi ikut pusing nih,"

Pintu gerbong Minato dan Yukari sudah sampai di bawah, seorang petugas membukakan pintu tersebut. Dengan cepat Minato dan Yukari pun keluar dari gerbong itu dan melakukan pengintaian mereka lagi.

* * *

Akihiko dan Minako sedang asyik jalan-jalan di daerah stand-stand penjual makanan dan souvenir. Banyak pengunjung yang membeli makanan, minuman, maupun pernak-pernik di sini.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ng... kayaknya nggak usah deh," jawab Minako.

"Beneran? Aku traktir deh,"

"Oke, kalo gitu beliin aku tiket konsernya Justin Bieber!"

"Di sini mana ada yang jual? Lagian konsernya juga udah lewat tau, =="

"Haha, bercanda kok, aku cuma mau permen kapas itu, sepertinya enak,"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku belikan dulu,"

"Iya,"

Akihiko pergi membeli permen kapas di salah satu stand. Sementara itu Minako hanya menunggu sambil duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia menatap ke arah langit yang sudah agak mendung.

'_Kira-kira apa yang sedang kakak lakukan ya sekarang_?' pikir Minako dalam hati.

* * *

Apakah anda semua bertanya-tanya, kemanakah Shinjiro dan Mitsuru pergiiii?

All : "Nggaaaak!"

Bodo amat deuh ==, mau tau apa kagak, lanjut teruuuus! Mulai bang!

PLAY : "Kalakuan si kucing garong! Main sikat main embat!"

All : GUBRAAAK! (jatoh ala anime jadul)

Kagami : "Bukan lagu... tapi fanficnya lanjutin =="

Yuuki : "Garing ah, lanjut,"

Shinjiro dan Mitsuru baru saja keluar dari kincir angin. Ketika keluar dari area wahana kincir angin, Shinjiro melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Mitsuru yang sedikit curiga.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa," jawab Shinjiro.

"Boong banget lo, muka lu aja kelatan kayak orang yang lagi panik,"

"Iya, iya, sepertinya... ini masalah yang agak gawat,"

"Ha? Masalah apa?"

"Kayaknya kita kehlangan jejak Aki sama Minako maupun Minato sama Yukari,"

"APUAAAA? WOOY! ITU SIH NAMANYA BUKAN 'AGAK' LAGI! TAPI 'SANGAT' TAUUUU!"

"BIASA KALI NYEEET! GUA JUGA TAU INI GAWAT JIIING!"

"YA UDAH SIIIH! DASAR KONAN! (*piiip* murahan)"

"APA LU BILANG? DASAR PENUNGGU WARUNG REMANG-REMANG!"

(Setelah ini terjadi adu mulut yang gak pantes didenger maupun dibaca sama anak-anak, seperti *piiiip* dan *piiiip*, juga *piiiip*, harap maklum karena author lagi pengen ngebokep (WHAAAAT?) gomeeeeen)

*setelah beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Mitsuru dan Shinjiro dilerai oleh dua author*

"Tch, sudahlah, berhubung durasi makin pendek," kata Shinjiro pasrah.

"Iya, iya, dasar author miskin *plak! (digampar author)*, sepertinya kita harus mencari sendiri Arisato-chan dan Aki (ngikutin naskah),"

"Hm, ya, kau benar, ayo cepat kita cari mereka,"

* * *

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya Akihiko sambil memberikan sebuah permen kapas kepada Minako.

"Oh, nggak kok," jawab Minako sambil mengambil permen kapas yang baru saja berikan oleh Akihiko, "makasih ya, senpai,"

"Sama-sama," Akihiko duduk di sebelah Minako, "kamu...suka makan makanan yang manis ya?"

"Iya, aku sangat suka makanan manis!" seru Minako dengan semangat, "Bagiku, makanan manis seperti permen dan cokelat itu seperti bagian dari hidupku! Pokonya aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa makanan itu deh!"

"Iya, aku ngerti kok," Akihiko menepuk pelan kepala Minako, "soalnya kamu sama seperti mereka, sangat manis..."

Muka Akihiko memerah, seolah keceplosan dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Namun, bagaimana dengan Minako? Ternyata...

Minako sibuk makan permen kapasnya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Akihiko : (GUBRAAAAAK! *jatoh ala anime jadul (ayo aja ala ini terus ==)*)

Kagami : "Wahahahaha! Makanya jangan menel! Wkwkwkwk!"

Yuuki : "Iyapz! (alay ==) Apalagi menelnya di luar skenario! Wkwkwk, makan tuh!"

Akihiko : "Author jahaaat... tak mendukung orang lain dalam mencari jodoh =="

Yuuki : "Apaan maksud lu 'cari jodoh' hah? Lu kira ini acara Take Me Out?"

Kagami : "Bukan Take Me Out lagi... tapi Tek-Tek Out,"

Akihiko : "Mi tek-tek... *kruyuk...*"

Kagami : "Durasi! Inget durasi! Lanjut!"

"Mm...kau mau pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Akihiko.

"Hm, iya... bagaimana kalau kita ke stand itu? Kayaknya seru tuh,"

"Oke deh, ayo kita ke sana,"

* * *

"Jadi gimana? Udah ketemu belum?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Belum," jawab Shinjiro singkat.

"Cari yang bener, kalo perlu sampe ke sudut-sudutnya,"

"Misalnya sudut toilet gitu?"

"Oh iya, itu ide yang bagus, coba deh lo cari di toilet,"

"Ya udah deh, gua cari dulu di toilet, palingan ada," Shinjiro berjalan ke arah toilet.

"*nyetop Shinjiro* Eits! Toilet sih toilet, tapi jangan ke toilet CEWEK juga kali jiiing! Ketauan banget idung belang lo!"

"Siapa yang bilang itu toilet cewek? Coba liat tuh tandanya!"

"Mana? Toilet for... HALF LADIES..?"

"Iyapz! Coba liat tuh siapa yang keluar!"

"Ebusedz! (ketularan alay ==) Yang keluar... Amingwati sama... Kanjiwati..?"

"Makanya gue nyari ke sana, mungkin si Aki ada di sana,"

"EH NYEEET! MANA MUNGKIN AKI MASUK KETEMPAT BEGONO? REMANG-REMANG LAGI!"

"YA UDAH SIH BIII, KALO GITU CEPET CARI KE TEMPAT LAEN!"

"LU JUGA KALE!"

"YA UDAH SIIIH, NYELOW NAPA?"

"KALO GITU CEPET LAH, WONG GENDENG LO!"

"KEBANYAKAN BACOT LO AH! CEPET CARI MEREKAAA!"

* * *

Di sebuah stand yang menyediakan permainan 'tembak-tembakan', terlihat Akihiko dan Minako yang berdiri di depan stand tersebut. Kenapa author menggunakan tanda petik? Soalnya permainan ini cupu banget sih *plak!* maksudnya, permainan ini gak seperti umumnya, pistolnya boongan, pelurunya juga peluru yang mirip biji darts yang nempel di papan.

"Senpai, coba deh mainin permainan ini," kata Minako yang masih asyik makan permen kapasnya.

"Oke deh, aku cobain," kata Akihiko santai.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

CPLOK! CPLOK! CPLOK!

BRUT! BRUT! BRUT! (yah suara kentutnya author ikutan juga ==)

Tembakan Akihiko hampir mengenai pusat sasaran, hanya tinggal 5 cm lagi, dia akan mendapatkan hadiah utamanya, LIBURAN KE TAMAN IMPIAN JAYA LAWANG! eh salah, LIBURAN KE TAMAN IMPIAN JAYA ANCOL!

"Sepertinya hadiahnya tak seberapa, tapi ini untukmu, Minako," Akihiko memberikan Minako sebuah ikan mas yang dikantungi di dalam kantung plastik.

"Makasih senpai!" seru Minako yang senang menerima hadiah tersebut.

(Tiba-tiba, muncul salah satu author yang gaje dan alay)

Kagami : "Wahahaha! Nembak gituan doang ga bisa! Payah lo! Wahahaha! *muncul ala ninja*"

Akihiko : "Ye... anak kecil mah mana bisa main gituan!"

Kagami : "HEH! MERAGUKAN GUE LO? *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade*"

Akihiko : "Eh, EH! Mau ngapain lo ngeluarin begituan?"

Minako : "Senpai... ini sih udah gawat, sisi 'Black Serenade Master'-nya udah kumat,"

Akihiko : "Wah... kalo itu suh udah gawat beneran =="

Kagami : "*mata bersinar ala anime jadul* MATI LOOOO! BUNCIS SIALAAAAAAN! *nembak papan darts pake Twin Black Serenade*"

Akihiko : "WAKS! Sampe segitunya dia gak suka sayuran?"

Yuuki : "*muncul ala tikus tanah*'Buncis' itu maksudnya julukan mantannya dia, si Kagami kan suka makan sayur (yaa... kecuali jengkol sama pete)"

Minako : "Sa-sampe segitunya dia sebel, ckckck, kok bisa?"

Yuuki : "Ya iyalah, wong pacaran cuma seminggu, pacaran jarak jauh lagi, secara ga jelas juga putusnya," #ngefrontal

Akihiko : "Waaa... tragis, eh, kasian..."

Kagami : "Eh, kok jadi ngegosipin gua? *muncul ala kuntilanak*"

Minako : "GYAAAA! Kuntilanak! Eh bukan, KUNTILAUTHOR! *plak!*"

Akihiko : "Gimana? Udah selesai belum? Dapet hadiah apa? Pasti hadiah ece-ece ya?"

Kagami : "Gimana gue mau dapet hadiah, wong standnya aja roboh gara-gara jurus gue,"

Yuuki : "Waaa... yang ini mah jauh lebih tragis, =="

Minako : "Daripada diamuk massa, mending kabur,"

Akihiko : "Iya banget, ide bagus tuh!" *langsung ngacir*

Minako : *ikutan ngacir*

Kagami : "Yak! Lanjut ke bagian selanjutnya jeng!"

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari stand yang roboh, Minako dan Akihiko melanjutkan acara 'jalan-jalan' mereka lagi.

"Senpai, coba liat deh, di sana ada stand yang namanya 'Super Boxing Machine'! Coba deh senpai mainin, senpai kan ahlinya," seru Minako.

"Iya deh, aku coba,"

BUG!

TENG!

PRANG! (yaaah, piringnya dipecahin kucing tetangga ==)

"Lagi-lagi hadiahnya ikan mas," kata Akihiko yang kecewa, "ini untukmu, jadinya sepasang kan?"

"Iya!" seru Minako.

(Tiba-tiba muncul lagi salah satu author yang gaje dan... apa ya? ==a *GUBRAAAAK!*)

Yuuki : "*muncul ala ultraman* Hah! Cuma segitu doang kekuatan lo? Cupu banget sih lo! Wahahahahaha!"

Akihiko : "Halah, kayak yang kuat aja lo! Cewek kayak lo mana bisa main yang kayak ginian!"

Minako : "Senpai... mendingan jangan ngeraguin kekuatan dia deh =="

Yuuki : "OOOH! JADI LU NGERAGUIN KEKUATAN GUE? *Dark Swordian mode: on*"

Minako : "Tuh kan apa gue bilang, =="

Yuuki : "HYAAAAAAAH!" *nonjok mesin Super Boxing*

BUAGH! (suara tonjokan Yuuki)

SRAK SRAK SRAK (suara mesin yang mulai error)

JDEEEER! (suara mesin meledak)

GUBRAAAAK! (standnya roboooooh!)

Kagami : *muncul ala pocong(?)* "GYAAAAA! ADA STAND ROBOOOOOH (lagi)! PADAHAL HADIAHNYA LUMAYAN TUH! CADANGAN CELANA BOXER BUAT SETAHUN!"

Yuuki : "KABUUUR! *ngacir*"

Kagami : *ikutan ngacir*

Minako : "Dasar author gak bertanggung jawab *sweatdropped*"

Akihiko : "RT banget (ha? twitter?)"

* * *

Di balik dinding toilet, Minato dan Yukari sedang mengintip gerak-gerik Akihiko dan Minako.

"Bujubunengz (alayz)," bisik Yukari, "mantepz bangetz authorz bisaz ngancurinz duaz standz *plak!*,"

"Ukh, sial!" geram Minato sambil memukul dinding toilet, "Kalo begini sih gue nggak akan bisa ngalahin kekuatannya dua author!"

"Sudahlah Minato, mereka berdua kan author, ya udah bisa pastilah begitu jadinya,"

"Nggak bisa! Pokonya gue harus melebihi kekuatannya author!" sekali lagi, Minato memukul dinding toilet dan...

BRUAAAGH!

PREK PREK PREK

Ternyata Minato baru aja menghancurkan dinding toilet!

"Pokoknya gue harus lebih kuat dari kedua author abal itu!" seru Minato semangat.

'_Terus yang tadi itu apaan dong nyeeet_?' pikir Yukari dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba...

PRIIIT!

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian berdua kami tangkap karena telah merusak dinding toilet!" teriak salah satu satpam.

"Anjir, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru," geram Minato.

"Tunggu, kayaknya gue kenal deh ini dua satpam," seru Yukari.

Yak, seperti yang Yukari katakan, kedua satpam ini adalah... CHIE SI BERBADAN HELLO KITTY TAPI BERHATI SATPAM dan KANJIWATI SI BERBADAN SATPAM TAPI BERHATI HELLO KITTY!

"GUA KANJI! BUKAN KANJIWATI ANJIR! LU KIRA AMINGWATI HAH?" teriak Kanji.

"MASA BODO NYET! YANG PENTING KITA TANGKEP MEREKA BERDUA!" teriak Chie.

"KOK GUE JUGA IKUTAN SIH JIIING?" teriak Yukari.

"PEDULI AMAT! AYO KITA TANGKAP MEREKA, KANJIWATI-KUN!"

"UDAH GUA BILANG SAKALI, CONGE! NAMA GUA KANJI, BUKAN KANJIWATI!" teriak Kanjiwa–– em, Kanji dengan emosinya.

(Tapi...) Beberapa detik kemudian...

BAG! BIG! BUG!

PLAK! PLOK!

HAYAAAAH! WACACACACAAAAAA!

PLOK!

GUBRAAAK!

JURUS KUTUKAN AMINGWATI DAN KANJIWATIIII!

JURUS PATOKAN *piiiiiip* MAUUUUT!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

DUAAAAR!

CES...

MINATO HAS WON THE BATTLEEEEEEEE!

"Akhirnya... bebas juga dari masalah satpam gadungan ini," ucap Minato lega.

"Iya sih, tapi... ada masalah yang lebih gawat lagi," kata Yukari panik.

"Masalah apa? Ada satpam lain yang dateng?"

"Bukan itu, tapi... sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak Minako dan Akihiko-senpai,"

"APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? BILANG DARITADI KEK! GOBLOOOOOK!"

"YA UDAH SIH JIIIING! KALO GITU KITA CARI AJA MEREKA!"

"GITU DONG DARITADI BI!"

"BIASA KALI NYET!"

* * *

Di tempat lain, Shinjiro dan Mitsuru sedang celingukan nyariin Minako dan Akihiko. Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi orang-orang yang dicarinya masih berlum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ini gara-gara lo sih, pake acara beli es krim segala, mana magnum lagi belinya," geram Shinjiro.

"Nyelow bisa kali, wong gue ini yang beli, bukan lo," kata Mitsuru sambil makan es krimnya.

"Kayak yang di lemari es lo gak ada aja, kampungan lo,"

"Ya udah sih, biasa aja kali,"

"'BIASA, BIASA', EMANGNYA CUMA ITU DOANG YANG BISA LO UCAPIN? KITA TUH UDAH JAUH BANGET KETINGGALAN JEJAK MINAKO MAUPUN AKI TAU!"

"YA UDAH SIH! GUA TAU LO KHAWATIR SAMA ARISATO-CHAN! TAPI GAK USAH NGEBENTAK GUA JUGA KALI!"

"LU JUGA SAMA! NGEKHAWATIRIN AKI TAPI MALAH NYALAHIN GUA! SAMA AJA TAU!"

"LU TUH BISA DIEM GA––"

PLUK

Seseorang secara tak sengaja menyenggol Mitsuru dan secara tak sengaja pula es krim magnum itu mengotori jaket Shinjiro.

"Ah, gawat! Baju lo jadi kena noda es!" seru Mitsuru. Buru-buru cewek ini mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari kantung jaketnya.

"Ah, gak apa-apa, nanti kalo gua cuci juga ilang kok," ucap Shinjiro santai.

"Gak bisa gitu! Nanti malah membekas," Mitsuru mengelap noda di jaket Shinjiro dengan sapu tangannya yang berwarna merah itu.

"Kan udah gua bilang, gak usah!" Shinjiro mendorong pelan Mitsuru agar menjauh darinya.

"Senpai..." tiba-tiba Shinjiro dan Mitsuru mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sudah familiar di telinganya.

Shinjiro menoleh ke arah belakangnya, ternyata benar, itu adalah suara dari Minako yang kedatangannya diikuti oleh Akihiko.

Minako meneruskan kalimatnya, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : "Hya~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6nya~"

Yuuki : "Iya ya, jadi lega nih, tapi ngomong-ngomong... perasaan kok isi chapter 6 banyak banget ya? =="

Kagami : "Bukan 'perasaan' kan? Tapi emang udah kenyataannya begono,"

Yuuki : "Biasanya 2.000an kata, di chapter ini malah 5.000an kata, jadi mirip special chapter ya? 2 kali lebih banyak =="

Kagami : "Hm.. kalo dipikir-pikir sih iya juga ya...tapi kalo beginian doang sih kayaknya masih belum special chapter lah,"

Junpei : "*main JB-JB aja*Itu sih kan gara-gara authornya aja yang kebanyakan bacot!"

Kagami : "Eh sia lu semangka! JB-JB wae siah!" *keluar deh bahasa Sundanya*

Junpei : "Heh! Author-author borokokok! Masa di chapter ini gue perannya kecil?"

Yuuki : "Iya emang, sekecil *piiiiip* elu, lagian lu cuman tokoh pendamping!"

(Tiba-tiba...)

Fuuka : *muncul ala Ju-On*"Gue juga... peran gua dikit banget..."

Ken : "Apalagi gua..."

Koromaru : "Guk! (gue juga!)"

Aigis : "Peran gue lebih parah lagi, cuma makan beling, lu kira gue kuda lumping apa?"

Yuuki : "Ya udah sih, sabar napa, nanti juga dapet perannya masing-masing kok!"

Kagami : "Iya! Apalagi chapter selanjutnya pasti lebih seru! Maka dari itu jangan lupa review~ XD"

Yuuki : "Anonymous juga bisa join ngereview kok :3"

Junpei : "Kalo gak direview nanti chapter selanjutnya gak diterusin sama author loh~"

Kagami : "EMANGNYA LU AUTHORNYA HAH? SEMANGKAAAAAAA!"

Junpei : "AMPUN MBAAAAAAAH!" *ngacir*

YuMi : "Jangan lupa review~ V(^v^)V"


	7. Solving the Problem! Love Battle?

**Annyeonghaseyo, readers~ :) (Apa? Haseo (.Hack/G.U.)? *BUKAAAN! Bahasa Korea tau!*)**

**Sebelum ngelanjutin baca chapter 7 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~**

**Yosukegalih : iya~ udah update nih, hahaha. Kita mesum? Emang (ngaku... =o=) kalo misalnya Minato-Yukari diterusin, nanti malah kebablasan loh... (kebablasan apa?) kecebur ke kolam comberan *GUBRAAAK!* (Yuuki : WOOOY! BALIKIN ROA GUA!).**

**Kuroi Onee-san : oh tidak bisa, kalo rate dinaikin nanti konten bokepnya nambah, wkwkwk *digaplok* gak bisa diunsensored juga, nati banyak KATA-KATA BOKEP yang keluar (ini mah hobinya salah satu author *Kagami di Thunder Reign*) okelah, ini udah update.**

**Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 7 ini~**

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 7-**

**.**

"Senpai… apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Minako yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Shinjiro. Kedatangannya pun diikuti oleh Akihiko di sebelahnya.

Shinjiro terkejut, karena seharusnya yang memergoki adalah dia, bukan Minako ataupun Akihiko.

Minako menatapnya dalam. Tatapannya terlihat seperti marah, kecewa, dan... sedih.

"Nggak, nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!" jawab Mitsuru sambil tertawa karena paksaan, "Kalian sendiri ngapain di sini?"

'_Buset, topeng yang keberapa tuh?_' pikir Shinjiro dalam hati.

"Kita ke sini cuma jalan-jalan aja kok, nggak ada yang lebih," jawab Akihiko yang tengah berbohong.

"Benar cuma 'jalan-jalan'?" tanya Shinjiro ––atau lebih tepatnya, menyindir, "Bukankah kalian sedang... 'kencan'?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan Shinjiro membuat hati Minako sakit dan nyeri. Bisa-bisanya orang itu mengatakan kalimat yang menyindir hatinya.

"A-aku.. cuma..." Minako mencoba menjawab, namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tiba-tiba Akihiko menepuk pelan pundak Minako, menyuruhnya agar tak menjawab lebih dari ini. Dari matanya terpancar sinar kepercayaan, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mengatasi semua ini.

"Ya, memang benar, sesuai dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti," jawab Akihiko mantap, "lalu... bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri? Sepertinya kalian sendiri juga sama ya, sedang 'kencan',"

"HAA? KATA SIAPAAA? EMANG ADA BUKTINYAAA?" teriak Shinjiro dan Mitsuru secara bersamaan.

"Terus, 'itu' tuh maksudnya apa ya?" dan secara bersamaan pula, Minako dan Akihiko menunjuk tangan Shinjiro yang masih memegangi pundak Mitsuru.

Langsung saja, Shinjiro dan Mitsuru memisahkan diri mereka (secara alay tentunya, haha =w=).

"IIIIIH! SEJAK KAPAN GUA MEGANG KUNTILKODOK BUDUUUUG?" teriak Shinjiro.

"WAAAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN JUGA GUA MEGANG WONG GENDENG EDAN NDESOOOOO?" teriak Mitsuru.

"Senpai... bisa kalian jelaskan iniii...?" tanya Minako sambil ngedeathglare Shinjiro dan Mitsuru.

"Iya, iya, nanti gue bisa jelasin semua ini di dorm," jawab Shinjiro yang ketakutan setengah mati gara-gara deathglarenya Minako tapi masih tetep masang tampang sok cool-nya. *plak!*

Tiba-tiba...

SRAK SRAK

Semak-semak di sebelah mereka bergoyang dan menimbulkan bunyi misterius. Padahal angin sedang tidak berhembus. Apakah di sana ada anjing liar? Ataukah... hantu?

Yuuki : "GYAAAA! JANGAN NYEBUT-NYEBUT HANTU, SETAN, DEDEMIT, SAMA TEMEN-TEMENYAAAAA! *scream*"

Kagami : *saking kagetnya jatoh dari kursi* "Ebuset, kaget gua, tak kirain jeritan kucing ditabrak tronton (?), ("=o=)=3"

Yuuki : "Jangan setan... jangan setaaan..." *ngumpet di kolong toilet, eh salah, kolong meja*

Kagami : "Setan kok takut setan (=o=)a, *plak!*"

Yuuki : "Ga mau liat setan... *sembunyi di balik Roa*"

Kagami : "Maksudnya yang kayak giniiii..?" *nakutin dengan cara bercosplay (?) jadi ju-on*

Yuuki : "OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *nonjok sang ju-on (baca: Kagami) *"

Kagami : "MBAH LO SARAAAAAAAAAAAP!" *mental ke tong sampah*

Yuuki : "Lanjut!"

GUBRAK! (bukan suara dari author loh ya =,=)

Ternyata sang pembuat suara telah menampakan wujudnya, yaitu... kuntilanak.

Yuuki : "BUKAAAAAAAAAN! *scream*"

Kagami : "(tetep ngecosplay jadi ju-on) Masa sih? *ngelirik naskah* oiya betul XP kalo gitu coba kita ulang lagi,"

GUBRAK!

Terlihat dua orang jatuh dari balik semak-semak. Ternyata sang pembuat suara telah menampakan wujudnya, yaitu Minato dan Yukari.

"Kakak? Yukari? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Minako yang kaget melihat kedua orang ini.

"Ha-halo semua..." sapa Minato karena paksaan yang mendesak.

"Sial, jadi kacau deh semuanya," geram Shinjiro.

"Apa? 'kacau'? Maksudmu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Alamak, keceplosan =,="

"Gak, bukan apa-apa kok! Iya kan?" seru Mitsuru sambil menyikut Shinjiro sampe-sampe muncul tanda tengkoraknya. (?)

"IYAAAAA!" teriak Shinjiro gara-gara sakitnya sikutan maut Mitsuru.

'_Anjir, Mtsuru sialan! Sakit gilaaaaa! Pak yaaa!_ t(=o=t)' teriak Shinjiro dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini ada apaan ya?" tanya Minato yang sok polos ditambah lagi dengan tampang gobloknya. *double slaped*

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita bicarakan saja ini di dorm?" saran Akihiko.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya..."

* * *

Di lobby dorm terlihat Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei, Ken, dan Koromaru yang lagi nonton layar tancep, eh, TV bareng-bareng, ketauan banget deh ini lagi pada nonton sinetron yaitu... MBAH YANG DITUKAR *digaplok* PUTRI YANG DITUKAR.

"Eh sumpaaah... ini sinetron bikin gue mau nangis..." kata Fuuka yang nonton sambil nangis-nangis gaje dan tanpa disadari sudah menghabiskan 5 box tissue dan menghasilkan air mata sebanyak 2 ember gede.

"Eh, Fuuka, jangan alay deh!" seru Junpei.

"Iya, semua sinetron tuh kan alay!" Ken menambahkan.

"Betul itu," seru Aigis setuju, "apalagi iklan sosis Sm*sh yang baru, lebih alay lagi," (note: itu awalnya perkataan temennya author yaaa! BUKAN kata author loh, cuma copy-paste aja!)

"Oh, yang itu," kata Junpei yang sweatdropped, "yang itu sih bikin gua getek ==" (note: ini juga kata temen yaaaaaaaa! *dikeroyok anak sesekolahnya author*)

"Tau ach eike khan bukhan anak alayz, iyach gax Koromaru?" tanya Ken ke Koromaru yang ternyata juga lagi nangis gak jelas gara-gara nonton sinetron.

"Arf! (Iyach banget cyin...)" jawab Koromaru.

"Yang kayak begitu kan alay!" teriak Junpei, "Kayaknya udah rusak deh otak ni anak! Geus saraaap!"

"Ya udach sich, kayak yang gax alayz aza..." cibir Ken.

"Nah kan! Mulai keluar lagi tuh virus alaynya! Entar ngehasilin iler 2 liter lu! Kayak Tukul nanti jadinya kalo ngomong alay terus, monyong loh nanti,"

(Tiba-tiba...)

Dari layar TV, muncul Tukul yang lagi ngecosplay jadi Sadako! *dilempar ember*

Tukul(?) : "Eh, apa lu ngomongin eike?"

Fuuka : "Ebuset... Sadako! *slaped* Tukul the Sadako! (=o=)"

Tukul : "Heh! Abdi mah Tukul the Arwana! Lain Tukul the Sadako! (Heh! Eike itu Tukul the Arwana! Bukan Tukul the Sadako!)"

Junpei : "Nah... apa gua bilang! Ntar bibirnya segede ini!"

Tukul : "Apa lu bilang? Rasain nih jurus eike! JURUS EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aigis : "Egila, menuhin durasi aja siah, pak yeah t(=o=t) *dilempar kompor*"

Junpei : "Tuh kan apa gua bilang! Ngehasilin minyak 70 liter!" (bagi-bagi sembakooooo!)

Fuuka : "Eh semangka, apa gak ada kata lain apa selain 'apa gua bilang' hah? Bacot tau, pak yu t(=o=t)" (kok malah jadi bagi-bagi sembako 'pak yu ' sih? ==)

Ken : "Stop semuaaaaa! *ilang nih virus alaynya* Dari tadi para authornya udah pada ngedeathglare-in kita nih, katanya mau ke take selanjutnya,"

Junpei : "Author kampret, padahal lagi menikmati peran nih gua,"

Aigis : "Junpei-san, barusan author bilang gini, 'EH SEMANGKA KAMPREEEEEEET! MAU GAJI LO KITA POTONG JADI DUA? APA PERLU JUGA KEPALA LU YANG PLONTOS KITA POTONG DUA HAAAAH?' *tereak pake toa mesjid sebelah*"

Junpei : "Author sial ==, emang pada ke mana sih mereka?"

Fuuka : "Katanya sih Kagami lagi baca fanfic lewat HP (biasa baru ngisi pulsa, haha), kalo Yuuki sih lagi sibuk dengerin lagu,"

Ken : "Author gak bertanggung jawab,"

Aigis : "RT boleeeeeeh?"

Ken : "Boleh bangeeeeeeet,"

Koromaru : "Woof! (lanjut bang!)"

KRIET...

Pintu utama Iwatodai Dorm terbuka, terlihat 6 orang yang baru datang dari luar sana. Tanpa dijelaskan pun pasti udah tau kan mereka siapa aja?

All : "Lupaaaa! Siapa ya? *amnesia sesaat*"

Mereka adalah (menurut abjad!): Akihiko, Minako, Minato, Mitsuru, Shinjiro, dan Yukari. Jika dilihat bak-baik, wajah mereka tampak sangat kusut.

"Welcome ho––MEEEEEEE? WHAT THE PHAAAKZ? (alay yang gaje =3=)" teriak Junpei yang kaget karena melihat 3 senpai dan 3 teman sekelasnya itu pulang dengan menampakan muka yang super kusut, "Kalian semua kenapa, wahai manusia-manusia laknat? *berdiri di atas meja+cosplay jadi Sasuke (tapi masih tetep gundul)* *digebug warga desa Konoha (bukan Kazunoha ya ==)*"

"Mukanya... mirip kayak baju lecek ==" kata Fuuka.

"Kalo gitu tak SETRIKA AJAAAA!" teriak Junpei sambil bawa setrikaan super gede.

"Tunggu, dari mana Junpei-san dapet setrika segede naujubileh begitu?"

"Dari Mario Teguh, SUPEER!" (source: Mario Teguh, Berak Ways *buag!* we mean... Mario Teguh, Golden Ways *yak, sangat super*)

All : GUBRAAAAK! (jatoh dari lantai 5 *plak!* dilihat, diraba, diterawang! (seratus ribuuuu!)*

"DIEM LU! BACOOOOT!" teriak Akihiko dan Shinjiro barengan sambil ngejitak kepala Junpei sampe-sampe mejanya roboh. (Wah, Aki-Shinji Co-op!)

BUAG!

BRAK!

CES...

"UWOOOOO! KEREEEN! MANTEEEP!" teriak Ken yang terkagum-kagum gaje.

"Guk guk! Meong meong (?)" gonggong Koromaru. (arti: ebuset, mantep nih anak-anak buah (?) gua!)

SIIIIING... (sunyi senyap ==)

"Maaf, bisa kalian kosongkan dulu ruangan ini?" tanya Minato kepada Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Ken, "Kami berenam akan mengadakan pembicaraan penting dulu,"

"Ha? Kenapa cuma lu berenam doang? Kok kita gak diajak sih?" tanya Junpei yang baru bangkit dari liang kubur (?).

"Ini tentang persoalan penting, Stupei! *ngedeathgare Junpei*" teriak Yukari.

"Oh, oke! Fine!" Junpei langsung pergi dari lobby sambil ngamuk-ngamuk ala gorila ngupil (?).

"Ayo, Ken-san, kerjakan dulu PR matematikanya tentang aljabar (pelajaran SMP?)," kata Aigis.

"Hm, iya," jawab Ken singkat. Aigis dan Ken pun langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Koro-chan, kita jalan-jalan malem dulu yuk?" tanya Fuuka yang disambut dengan gonggongan Koromaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lobby hanya diisi oleh 6 orang tersebut dan diikuti oleh 2 author sebagai penghulu (?) (NIKAHAAAAN?).

Yuuki : "Nikahin siapa bu?"

Kagami : "Nikahin Minako sama *piiiip* terus Minato sama *piiiiiip* (author ga mau jadi spoiler ==)"

2Mina : "KENAPA CUMA KITA DOAAAAANG?" *teriak pake Roa ––eh, toa*

Kagami : "Soalnya kalian kan tokoh utamanya, *innocent smile (hoeeeek!)*"

Aki-Shinji-Mitsu-Yuka : "KAGAK ADIIIIIIIIIIL!"

Yuuki : "Maklum, kalian kan bukan tokoh utama! *ketawa ala orang stress sampe keselek biji salak*"

Aki-Shinji : "Sial...MAU LU KITA BERDUA TONJOK HAAAH?" (fighting pose mode: on)

Kagami : "Oh...NANTANG AUTHOR YA? BELUM PERNAH APA NGERASAIN PANASNYA PELURU TWIN BLACK SERENADE HAAAH?" *ngeluarin Twin Black Serenade* (Black Serenade Master mode: on)

Yuuki : "...Khukhukhu, kalian enaknya diapain ya? Dicingcang, ditebas, dipotong, dipenggal, dikulitin, atau disantet ya?" *ngeluarin Light Sword and Darkness Sword*(Dark Swordian mode : on)

Aki-Shinji : "Ampun mbah... *mundur 1.000.000 langkah*"

Kagami : "GAK ADA AMPUUUUN! (tiba-tiba Black Serenade Master mode: off) Kecuali kalo mau ngelanjutin ngambil take selanjutnya bakalan diampuniiiin, *innocent smile*"

Aki-Shinji : "I-iya deh dilanjutin, hahaha *ketawa buat nutupin muka ketakutan*"

Yuuki : "(Dark Swordian mode: off)Oke, kalo gitu, lanjut!"

2Mina-Mitsu-Yuka : "*dalem hati* author-author nyeremin, berkepribadian ganda pula =,="

Kini lobby hanya diisi oleh 6 orang, yaitu Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minako, Shinjiro, Minato, dan Yukari. Suasana di sana mulai menjadi mencekam, kayak di kuburan (?). Suasana yang sunyi semakin menambah semuanya menjadi deg-degan.

PLAY : kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut ti–– *dilempar lemari brankas (wuiiiih! duiiiiiiit!)*

(B.G.M: Troubled)

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Aku ingin kalian menjelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan di Iwatodai Fun Park tadi siang," jawab Akihiko.

DEG!

Sontak Minato, Yukari, Shinjiro, dan Mitsuru langsung terkejut. Apa yang harus mereka jawab? Nggak mungkin kan mereka bilang kalau mereka tadi tengah mengintai Akihiko dan Minako. Tapi... kalau berbohong kan sama saja dengan dosa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yukari berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Maafkan aku, Minako!" seru Yukari sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Sejujurnya, secara tidak sengaja aku sudah menguping percapanmu dengan Akihiko-senpai kemarin malam!"

"Tunggu, Yukari! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau...?" tanya Minato yang kaget mendengar ucapan Yukari.

"Tapi... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf untuk semuanya, sebenarnya akulah yang memberi ide untuk mengikuti kalian berdua," Minato ikut membungkuk sama seperti Yukari.

"Ya, aku juga," Mitsuru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "sebenarnya... aku juga tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Takeba tentang itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian,"

TAPIII! Cuma satu dari keempat orang itu yang diam tanpa kata.

PLAY : Kau... diam... tanpa... kata... kau seolah–– *author digebug warga kampung sebelah*

(WARNING: SOMETHING ALAYNESS AND GAJENESS BAKALAN KELUAR!)

"Shinji! Ayo cepat minta maaf sekarang juga!" teriak Mitsuru.

"...Cih, ogah!" bantah Shinjiro.

"AYO CEPET MINTA MAAF SANAAAA! GOBLOOOOK! *nendang Shinjiro ala pendekar kung fu*"

"MAMIIIIIIHH! MBAH LO PENDEKAR KUNG FU!" teriak Shinjiro gak jelas gara-gara dia mental sampe mecahin kaca di dorm.

"MBAH GUA ILMUWAN! BUKAN PENDEKAR KUNG FU!" teriak Mitsuru selagi yang lain bersweatdropped ria, "CEPET BALIK KE SINI LO!"

"Aye aye, mbah! *balik ke lobby sambil bersimbah darah*" sementara yang lain masih berjawsdropped ria, Shinjiro berdiri di depan Akihiko dan Minako, "maafkan saya mbaaah... *sambil sujud*"

"GYAAAAAAA! JADI CUMI, eh, JOMBI ––eh, ZOMBIEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Minako dan Akihiko barengan.

(Tiba-tiba muncul vampir cina dari pintu lobby)

Semua yang lagi di lobby+2 author : "GYAAAAAA! VAMPIR MADE IN CHINAAAAAAA! *ngumpet di kolong jembatan, eh kolong meja*"

Yuuki : "Loh tunggu... itu kan Jay dari Tales Of Legendia! *keluar ala Kate Middleton (watdepak?)*"

Kagami : "Oh, tak kirain vampir cina, hahaha (kebanyakan ketawa nih orang ==)"

Jay : "Ada yang liat binatang peliharaan ane kagak?"

Yuuki : "PERGI LO! YUUKI VICTORY SPEAR! *sambil ngegaya alay*"

Jay : "MBAHMU ALAAAAAYZ! *mental ke Arab*"

Kagami : "Eh penontooon! (all : "oooooy?") Lanjut nyoook! *ngelenong?*"

"Baik, baik," kata Shinjiro dengan setengah hati, "maafkan aku, oke?" Shinjiro meminta maaf sambil sujud. (emangnya solat? =,=)

"Uhm... kalo aku sih bisa," ucap Minako polos dengan 'innocent eye-nya' (YuMi : "hooooek!"), "tapi... yang jadi masalahnya adalah..." Minako melirik ke arah Akihiko dan...

'_Wah... ternyata benar dugaanku!_' seru Minako dalam hati. Dilihatnya raut muka Akihiko yang super kusut dari sebelumnya. Matanya memancarkan kekesalan, entah terhadap apa.

"Ng... apa Akihiko-senpai akan memaafkan Shinjiro-senpai?" tanya Minako dengan mukanya yang very very very very very (?) innocent.

Tanpa bertele-tele Akihiko pun langsung menjawab,"Maafin gak ya...? Galau nih... maafin, nggak, maafin, nggak, maafin, nggak, maafin, nggak, maafin, yah... nggak, maaf ya... *plak!*" (ngocol jadul ala anak-anak kelasnya Kagami, hahaha)

"WOOOY! SERIUUUUUUUS!" teriak yang lainnya.

"IYA SIH NYEEET! GAK USAH NGEBACOOOT!" teriak Akihiko emosian.

"Senpai... ayo cepat lanjutkan..." ucap Minako dengan 'innocent face'nya. (entah kenapa nih chara masang tampang beginian melulu, bikin eneg aja == *author digebug fansnya Minako*)

"Iya...untukmu apapun akan kulakukan! *kena marin karin*"

"Ehem! Uhuk uhuk! Hoek! Ehem!" teriak Shinjiro dengan gaya sok cool-nya sambil tetap sujud. (gak kebayang kalo nanti dia kentut)

"Baiklah... kau kumaafkan,"

(WARNING: LITTLE BOKEP CONTENT *yang dibawah 13 tahun gak boleh baca ya~ XDD* *digebug readers*)

"BENERAN?" Shinjiro mengangkat badannya dan tiba-tiba...secara TIDAK SENGAJA kepala Shinjiro mengangkat rok Minako! 'CD' yang berwarna SEXY RED itu pun terlihat jelas, dan...kepala Shinjiro masih ada di rok tersebut pemirsa sekalian! *plak!*

"KYAAAAA! TUTUPI 'CD'MU, ARISATOOO!" teriak Mitsuru.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Minako sambil membetulkan roknya kembali. Kepala Shinjiro pun sudah keluar dari sana.

Sementara itu... terlihat Shinjiro yang sudah mimisan di tempat!

"MESUUUUM!" teriak Akihiko.

"IDUNG BELAAAANG!" teriak Minato dan Yukari secara bersamaan.

"Waaaw, indahnya dunia ini," ucap Shinjiro yang langsung tepar di tempat.

(Dan ternyata... adegan di atas hanyalah khalayan bokep dari author, readers sekalian!)

Yuuki : "BUKAN GUE YAAA!"

Kagami : *masih mengkhayal khayalan tingkat tinggi (baca: khayalan mesum *plak!*)*

Yuuki : "Gawaaaat, makhluk mesum =,= sebenernya... bukan kayak gitu sih dialognya, ulang dari awal! Ulang dari Iwatodai Fun Park!"

All : "OGAAAAAH!"

Yuuki : "Ya udah deuh, lanjut sajalah dari bagian sebelum di'mesum'in, lanjut!"

Kagami : *masih mengkhayal Hotto Motto (a-author mesum! *dzig!*)* "Gak lah, gue gak sampe segitunya tauuuuu! Gue masih waras dan sehat! Positive thinking!"

Yuuki : "Kebalikannya malah, oia *tiba-tiba langsung inget* lanjut! LANJUUUT!"

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, Shinji," kata Akihiko.

"Hmm," jawab Shinjiro yang singkat, padat, jelas dan (sok) cool *plak!*.

"Terima kasih senpai telah memaafkannya," kata Minako dengan wajah yang senang.

"Minako, sebenarnya...aku juga minta maaf karena telah membututimu, soalnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Minato dengan wajah ingin-minta-maaf-kepada-adiknya.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa," jawab Minako dengan senyumannya "aku senang kalau kakak punya niat untuk melindungiku,"

Minako pun memeluk Minato, Minato merasakan kehangatan dari senyuman dan pelukan Minako seperti mereka masih kecil dulu. Ia pun akhirnya memeluk Minako dengan senyumannya.

"Ehem!" Yukari memecahkan suasana, "sepertinya pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, benar kan?"

"Oh ya, kau benar juga," kata Minato sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Minako, "dengan ini, pembicaraan hari ini kita akhiri di sini," Minato mengetuk palu di meja hijau. (S.F.X.: TOK! TOK! TOK!) *emangnya ruang sidang?*

* * *

Petang hari telah datang. Sekarang lobby hanya di isi oleh dua orang saja, yaitu Akihiko dan Shinjiro, karena yang lain sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Di sana terlihat Akihiko dan Shinjiro yang sedang menonton acara 'Mario Teguh, Maho Ways' *author dimabufudyne*.

"Shinji...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Akihiko dengan nada yang srius.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Shinjiro singkat.

"Sebenarnya...bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Minako?"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Aku tau, Shinji...aku tau kalau kau menyukainya, benar kan?"

"APA MAKSUDMU SIH TIBA-TIBA MENANYAIKU SOAL ITU?"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku,"

"Ya! Memang benar aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya, tapi kau juga sama kan?"

"Ya...kau benar, dan suatu hari nanti, akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa aku jauh lebih pantas untuknya daripada kau,"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : "Hya~! Selesai juga nih chapter 7-nya!"

Yuuki : "Iya, lebih hebatnya lagi kita selesai lebih awal dari sebelum-sebelumnya,"

Kagami :"Oh iya betul, =="

Yuuki : "Hebaaaat, manteeeb, excellent, great, good (apalagi coba?)"

Kagami : "Pokonya YuMi Project berterima kasih kepada temen-temen di sekolah karena secara langsung dan gak langsung udah menginspirasi dan memberi ide kepada kita, juga kepada semuanya yang udah mengsupport kami untuk meneruskan berkarya dan menulis" (weis kata-katanya)

Yuuki : "Gak lupa juga kami berterima kasih kepada PW (guru fisika) yang udah mengajarkan 'bahasa anak alay' kepada kami..."

Junpei : "Mantep ada guru alay... =="

Kagami : "Eh semangka! Wassup mamen!" (sok gaul)

Junpei : "Aing teu damang yeuh (gue gak baek nih)," (ditanya pake bahasa apa jawabnya pake bahasa apa ==)

Ken : *tiba-tiba muncul* "Hmmm, bagian terakhir dari chapter ini sangat menarik!"

Koromaru : "Iya, betul banget,"

YuMi-Junpei-Ken : "GYAAAAAAA! KOROMARU BISA NGOMOOOOOOOONG! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAT!" *amit-amit, AMIT-AMIIIIT!*

Koromaru : "Iya dong, hahaha, gue kan malingin kantong ajaibnya Doraemon!"

Junpei : "Itu sih bukan alatnya Doraemon, tapi Keroro!" (kok nyambung-nyambung ke...?)

Koromaru : "Udah lah, cepet tutup chapter 7-nya!"

Ken : "Yak! Jangan ke mana-mana, tetap di San Kokoro no Ma, YAAAA EEEEE!" (what the hell? OVJ?)

Junpei : "Bukan! Yang bener tuh kayak begini! SEMUA REVIEW YAAA! KALO GAK DIREVIEW NANTI GAK DITERUSIN LOOOH!"

YuMi : "BUKAN BEGITU SEMANGKAAAAA! *nge-AOA Junpei*"

Junpei : "Terus begimana?" (udah bonyok digebug author)

Yuuki : "Yang bener itu: Jangan lupa review! XD"

Kagami : "Yang anomynous (gak punya akun FFn) sekarang juga bisa ikut join ngereview!"

Yuuki : "Pokoknya harus BnR!"

Junpei : "Tunggu, itu kan merk makanan burung =="

Yuuki : "Oh iya, pokoknya harus RnR!"


	8. Iwatodai Dorm's Ghost Story

**Ciao readers~ :)**

**Sebelum ngelanjutin baca chapter 8 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~**

**Shieru9999: Iya~ kita emang makin mesum~ hahaha (terutama Kagami) Di chap 6 banyak short dialog ya? Ya...abis authornya bingung sih kelanjutannya apa hahaha (tepatnya supaya gak jadi fanfic mesum *plak!*) oke deh, nanti YuMi Project usahain ^^**

**Kuroi Onee-san: Kita bukannya ngef*ck dua kali, tapi tiga kali hahaha *digaplok* Iya dong makin tentara, eh makin kentara tuh trienjel lophnya (bahasa inggris alay) (eh tunggu, perasaan seginya lebih banyak... tapi ya sudah lah)**

**Misaki: Wkwkwk, kita emang sarap! (akhirnya ngaku juga... =3=) Hm...kalo soal siapa yang ngerebutin Minato gak bisa dikasih tau sekarang, author gak berperan jadi spoiler, hohoho (kalo mau tau jawabannya baca terus San Kokoro no Ma, hehehe *promosi*)**

**Yosukegalih: Weis, kalo udah keliatan berarti...DUKUN BERANAK! *dilempar duren* iya...iya...udah update nih walaupun gak secepet larinya Sena (?) Sebenernya author yang takut setan itu dua-duanya, cuma kalo Kagami gak terlalu ==**

**Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 8 ini~**

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 8-**

**.**

"Shinji...suatu hari nanti, akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa aku jauh lebih pantas untuknya daripada kau," ucap Akihiko kepada Shinjiro.

"Huh, jangan pernah berkata yang tidak-tidak, Aki," kata Shinjiro yang bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Apa kau takut? Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau Minako menjadi milikku?"

Kali ini Shinjiro hanya terdiam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seulas senyum yang penuh percaya diri terpancar dari wajah Akihiko.

"Kalau begitu begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berduel?" usul Akihiko mantap, "Siapa yang disukainya duluan, dialah yang menang. Kau setuju?"

"...Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu itu," kata Shinjiro, "dan...ingatlah baik-baik, Aki. Aku nggak peduli walaupun kau teman lamaku. Tapi kalau itu berhubungan dengan 'dia', aku nggak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan apapun,"

"Ya, aku juga sama," Akihiko tersenyum penuh arti, "Duel kita...dimulai detik ini juga, Shinji!"

* * *

Malam telah tiba, semua anggota S.E.E.S. sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, dan di tempat masing-masing tentunya. Di kamarnya, Minako sedang mengerjakan PR-nya sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Word of the Voice' (weis lagu favoritnya 2 author XD). 1 soal...2 soal dia kerjakan dengan cepat, tapi ketika ia mengerjakan soal nomor 5, entah kenapa dia merasakan perutnya keroncongan.

"Oh iya... kalau diingat-ingat aku belum makan malam," ucap Minako pelan, "sepertinya aku harus mencari makanan di pantry,"

Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan mengerjakan PR-nya untuk sementara. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, dia memakai cardigans-nya terlebih dahulu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Minako keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia segera turun ke lantai satu, menuju pantry.

Beberapa menit kemdian, ia telah sampai di lantai satu. Ketika ia melihat ke arah pantry, Minako terkejut karena melihat Shinjiro yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi lemari es.

"Senpai..sedang apa senpai di sini?" tanya Minako pelan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku lagi mencari makanan," jawab Shinjiro datar.

"Aku juga, tadinya aku mau mencari makanan di sini,"

"Tapi sepertinya kita tidak beruntung,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Coba lihat," Shinjiro membuka pintu lemari es lebih lebar lagi, agar Minako bisa melihat isi lemari es tersebut, "tidak ada satu makanan pun tersisa di sini,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan di luar?" usul Minako dengan senyumnya yang bikin klepek-klepek (?) itu.

"A-apa? Makan diluar? Berdua?" tanya Shinjiro kaget sekaligus deg-degan.

"Iya, sekalian juga membeli persediaan makanan untuk yang lain, ya?"

"Baiklah," Shinjiro berdiri dan menutup pintu lemari es, "kau mau makan ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di Beef Bowl Shop? Di sana kan dekat dengan Junes cabang Iwatodai,"

"Oke, kita ke sana sekarang, aku yang traktir," ucap Shinjiro pelan sambil menunjukan senyumnya. Minako membalas senyuman Shinjiro dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

* * *

Di lobby Iwatodai Dorm, Akihiko sedang membaca majalah langganannya, 'HOW TO BE A BHENCHEZ' *plak!* eh salah, 'HOW TO BE A MAN'. (emangnya ada gitu nama majalah ini?) (perhatian: yang gak tau arti bhenchez, bhenchez itu tuh artinya bhuanchii khalenxz *alay nih author*)

Sesaat, Akihiko melihat Shinjiro dan Minako keluar dari Dorm. Dia berpikir sejenak, _mau apa mereka pergi? Apalagi ini sudah malam._

Tapi, pikirannya itu langsung dikacaukan oleh Junpei yang memanggilnya. "Yo, Aki-senpai!"

"Apa?" tanya Akihiko ketus.

"Mau ikutan kita gak? Kita berdelapan mau nyeritain cerita horor nih!"

"Bukan berdelapan! Tapi bersepuluh, semangka! Jangan lupa sama author-authornya!" teriak Yukari.

"Iya deuh, bersepuluh," koreksi semangka, eh, Junpei, "Jadi...Aki-senpai mau ikut?"

"Maaf, tapi aku nggak ikut," Akihiko menutup halaman majalahnya dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "aku nggak minat sama hal-hal yang berbau mistis,"

"Halah, ngomongnya aja gitu, padahal mukanya aja udah mirip makhluk mistis begitu!" bisik Yukari. Tapi Akihiko tidak memedulikannya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya, melalui kedelapan orang tersebut (ditambah dua author ya ==).

"Hm, gak biasanya Akihiko-senpai jadi murung kayak begitu," ucap Fuuka yang heran.

"Betul juga," ujar Ken setuju, "biasanya bang Akihiko suka bersemangat kalo diceritain cerita horor, apalagi horor yang bokep *quartet slaped*,"

"Entah, emangnya gue peduli?" sahut Minato ketus.

"Arisato! Jangan bilang seperti itu! Tidak sopan tau!" teriak Mitsuru.

"Iya...iya...sori deh,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita mulai cerita horornya?" tanya Aigis.

"Oh iya! Betul juga!" teriak Junpei.

"Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Yukari. Langsung saja Junpei mematikan lampu dan menyalakan senter, lalu menyinari jenggotnya yang mirip kambing (?) itu dengan senter HELLO KITTY-nya.

"Sekarang, bakalan gue ceritain cerita horor yang melegenda di dorm ini," kata Junpei yang lagi ngecosplay jadi kuntilanak.

* * *

**-Junpei's Story-**

Alkisah pada jaman dahulu kala, beratus-ratus tahun sebelum gedung Iwatodai Dorm dibangun, di tempat ini terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dan diperkirakan tingginya mencapai gedung 4 lantai.

Pada suatu hari, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis bertemu di bawah pohon tersebut dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta. Saking besarnya perasaan cintanya, sang pemuda rela melakukan apa saja demi sang gadis.

Tapi...takdir berkata lain, ternyata sang gadis telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan pada akhirnya sang gadis berpaling dari sang pemuda karena orang yang dijodohkan itu memiliki harta yang sangat banyak.

Merasa dikhianati, akhirnya sang pemuda pun menaruh dendam kepada mereka berdua dan akhirnya ia gantung diri di pohon sakura tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sang gadis.

Dan pada akhirnya, roh sang pemuda itu masih terhubung dengan tempat ini. Dan konon, arwahnya sering bergentayangan karena masih mencari-cari sang gadis untuk balas dendam.

**-Junpei's Story End-**

"Oke! Cerita gue selesai!" seru Junpei dengan super bangga, "Gimana? Cerita horor gue serem nggak?"

Dan ternyataaa! Semua yang berada di sana lagi pada nangis gaje gara-gara denger cerita (romantic) horor-nya Junpei.

"*hiks* Ceritanya bikin nangis... *hiks*" isak Yukari sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan *hiks* perasaan si pemuda *hiks*" isak Mitsuru.

"*hiks*...*hiks*" Fuuka terisak dalam kesunyian.

"Cowoknya goblog banget, katanya mau bales dendam tapi kok malah bunuh diri?" tanya Minato.

"NAAAAH! ITU BARU NYADAAAAR!" teriak Aigis dan Ken

"Gue niatnya mau nyeritain cerita horor...eh kok malah kayak ngedengerin cerita drama aja?" gerutu Junpei dengan kesalnya, "kalo gitu siapa yang bilang kalo cerita ini serem?"

Dan TERNYATAAA! Ada satu orang yang mengangkat tangannya sambil tetep nangis gaje, dan dia adalah... AUTHOR! (S.F.X.: ENG! ING! ENG!) *plak!*

Yuuki : (nangis gaje) "Ceritanya serem...tapi bikin pengen nangis..*hiks*"

Ken : "Serem apanya coba? Bikin ngantuk malah,"

Kagami : (sunyi senyap)

Aigis : "Noh, noh, si author yang satu lagi malah diem, kayak mayat!"

(Dan TERNYATAAA! Begitu diliat lebihi deket, TERNYATAAA!)

Kagami : (molor sambil ngelindur gaje) "jelek...buncis...jelek..."

Junpei : "AUTHOR SARAAAP! AYO BUANGUUUUN!" *teriak pake toa*

Kagami : "BUNCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" *nonjok kepala plontosnya Junpei*

BUAGH!

PRAK!

CES...

Junpei : "Ma-mamiiiiiih, ane koid seketika..." *klepek-klepek*

Aigis : "Buncis?" *sweatdropped*

Kagami : *melek*"Ha? Ini di mana?"

Ken : "Ye... dia baru melek sekarang =="

Kagami : "Oh, ternyata yang tadi mimpi ya? Hahahaha *ngakak*"

Mitsuru : "Tapi koidnya semangka bukan mimpi, hahahaha *ikut-ikutan ngakak*"

Minato : "Maklumlah, author-nya lagi galau," (weis dah galau)

Kagami : (nerusin molornya)

Yuuki : "Ye, dia malah molor lagi =,= lanjut ajalah,"

"*yawn* Duh...aku ngantuk," kata Minato dengan sok imutnya. *plak!*

"Iya, aku juga, kayaknya lebih baik aku tidur sekarang deh," tambah Ken.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita teruskan besok lagi, sekarang sudah jam delapan malam," usul Mitsuru.

"OOOH! OKE KALO GITU! FINE! TERNYATA DARI AWAL KALIAN ITU NGGAK MINAT SAMA CERITA HOROR GUE YA?" teriak Junpei.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Minako-san sama Shinjiro-san di mana?" tanya Aigis sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Betul juga...aku belum melihat mereka malam ini," sahut Yukari setuju.

"Oh...kalau itu sih, tadi gue liat mereka berdua keluar dari dorm," jawab Junpei santai.

"APAAAA? KELUAAAR? BERDUAAAA? MALEM-MALEM GINIIIIII?" teriak yang lainnya.

"Terus kok gak dicegah sama lu sih, STUPEI SI SEMANGKAAAAA?" teriak Yukari tepat di sebelah kuping Junpei pake toa. (Dijamin, abis ini langsung budeg total =,=)

"Habisnya...waktu itu gue liat di sana ada Akihiko-senpai, jadi gue kira nggak apa-apa," jawab Junpei sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya yang hampir budeg itu.

"Lalu, apa ini akan kita biarkan saja, Arisato?" tanya Mitsuru pada Minato.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, kita biarkan saja," jawab Minato tanpa rasa panik sedikit pun, "soalnya aku tahu, Shinjiro-senpai itu orang yang bisa dipercaya,"

* * *

Saat ini di Beef Bowl Shop, Minako dan Shinjiro sedang memakan pesanan mereka, yaitu DAGING SAPI GELONGGONGAN CAH PETE ditambah MILK SHAKE JENGKOL (semua langsung tepar ditempat saking enegnya) *dzig!* eh salah deh, yang bener YAKINIKU SUPER MEWAH DENGAN UANG HASIL MALAK DAN NGERAMPOK (garing garing ==), bukan... yang bener itu daging yakiniku biasa.

"Yakiniku ini enak!" seru Minako, "Iya kan, senpai?"

"...hm, iya," jawab Shinjiro singkat sambil tetap memakan yakinikunya.

'_Jiiiih, garing gila! Ayo cari bahan pembicaraan lain!_' seru Minako dalam hati.

"Oh iya, kudengar dari kakak... katanya senpai yang menolongku saat aku ditenggelamkan Strega ya?" tanya Minako dengan nada yang serius, "Mungkin ini terlambat tapi... makasih ya, Shinjiro-senpai," (untuk selengkapnya baca chapter 3!)

"...ya, sama-sama," jawab Shinjiro dengan singkat (lagi), "ternyata kamu ngaku ya kalo kamu tuh terlambat buat ngucapin itu,"

JLEB!

"Haha...perkataannya mirip duren, nancep-nancep gimanaaa gitu," gumam Minako lesu.

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa kok,"

SIIIIING...

"Jangan-jangan senpai nggak suka makan di luar sama aku ya?" tanya Minako dengan gugup.

"Kata siapa? Aku nggak bilang gitu kok," jawab Shinjiro datar.

"Dari mukanya, habis dari tadi senpai cemberut terus sih,"

"Oke, oke, malam ini aku gak akan cemberut, malam ini," Shinjiro ternsenyum dengan gaya JABLAY eh, ALAY.

"Nyebut 'malam ini'-nya dua kali tuh!"

SIIIING... atmosfer di antara mereka berdua kembali menjadi serius.

"Oh ya, Minako," panggil Shinjiro.

"A-apa?" tanya Minako yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja namanya dipanggil.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Iya, tentu aja, _why not?_" (weis dah ketularan sok inggrisnya author)

"Sebenarnya... bagaimana pandanganmu tentang Aki?"

"Pandanganku terhadap Akihiko-senpai? Uhm... biasa-biasa saja sih, tapi menurutku dia orang yang baik, selain itu dia juga keren dan populer, bahkan di kelasku saja banyak yang nge-fans sama Akihiko-senpai,"

"Memang sudah dari sananya dia populer kan?"

"Iya, memang,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana pandanganmu tentangku?"

"Pandanganku... tentang senpai?"

Shinjiro hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi Minako hanya terdiam, dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab.

Minako berdiri dari kursinya, "Maaf, aku harus ke toilet sebentar," tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung pergi ke toilet.

Tanpa memedulikan Shinjiro, Minako berlari menuju sebuah toilet. Dia tidak ingin BAK maupun BAB, soalnya kalo dia begitu nanti jadi fanfic bokep betulan. *dzig!*

"Duh... aku harus menjawab seperti apa?" pikir Minako.

Ia memijat pelan kepalanya yang mulai pusing karena kebingungan. Desahannya terdengar sangat berat dan...wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang kalau––" ucapannya terpotong ketika ia melihat jam Menel, eh Mon*l-nya, waktu telah menujukan pukul setengah sembilan malam, "Ya ampun! sudah jam segini... kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti supermarketnya tutup!"

Dengan cepat Minako kembali ke tempat Shinjiro menunggunya. Di sana terlihat Shinjiro yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Maaf, aku kelamaan ya?" tanya Minako begitu ia duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa," jawab Shinjiro.

Minako melihat ke arah yakiniku yang belum dihabiskannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia heran ketika mendapati mangkuk yakiniku-nya yang sudah kosong melompong tanpa sisa.

"Senpai...ngabisin makananku ya...?" tanya Minako yang lagi nahan emosinya sampe-sampe banyak 'X sign' yang keluar (oh ya, nggak lupa tanda tengkoraknya juga).

"Nggak, bukan gue kok, author yang makan," jawab Shinjiro santai.

"Author yang mana? Kagami apa Yuuki?"

"Kagami,"

"Oh dia, biarin lah, namanya juga author galau,"

"Iya, si author yang itu hobinya emang ngegalau,"

"Oh ya, senpai, nogomong-ngomong kalau kita nggak buru-buru ke Junes cabang Iwatodai nanti toko itu tutup loh,"

"Hm, kau betul juga, ayo kita ke sana sekarang,"

* * *

Di kamarnya yang penuh dengan alat-alat training, Akihiko sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Ia menutupi mata dengan lengannya, banyak keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa ia capek karena sudah melakukan latihan malamnya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang saat ini sedang muncul di benaknya. Dan semuanya berhubungan dengan Minako.

_Apa yang sedang Minako lakukan sekarang?_

_Apa yang Minako pikirkan tentangnya?_

_Apa yang Minako rasakan terhadapnya?_

_Apa yang Minako sukai?_

_Siapa yang Minako sukai?_

Tapi, dari semua pertanyaannya hanya satu yang paling sering dipikirkannya.

_Kenapa selama ini ia selalu memikirkan Minako? Apakah ini yang disebut...cinta?_

Tiba-tiba, Akihiko mendengar suara dari sekelilingnya. Bukan suara tikus, tapi...suara seseorang. Suara itu terdengar berat, sangat berat. Karena penasaran, Akihiko memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi anehnya pintu itu tidak mau terbuka sama sekali.

_Ada apa dengan pintu ini? Seingatku aku tidak mengunci pintu ini._

Akihiko mencoba membukanya sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

Tiba-tiba, Akihiko kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Minato sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Minato.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Minato-san, ini aku Ken," jawab Ken yang sedang berada di luar kamar Minato.

"Oh, Ken ya, buka saja nggak aku kunci kok,"

"Baiklah, aku masuk ya,"

KLEK

Ken membuka pintu kamar Minato lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat Minato yang sedang memeluk gulingnya di balik selimut.

"Jadi, ada apa kamu datang ke kamarku?" tanya Minato yang setengah tertidur.

"Boleh nggak aku ikut tidur di sini?" tanya Ken malu-malu.

"Kenapa? Takut sama cerita horornya semangka ya?"

"Loh, kok tau?"

"Asal nebak aja,"

Tanpa banyak bacot, Ken pun langsung melompat (?) ke kasur Mnato yang super empuk itu dan langsung masuk ke selimut milik Minato.

"GYAAAAA! JANGAN MELAKUKAN ADEGAN *piiiiiip*! TIDAK SENONOH DAN GAK PANTES DILAKUKAN DAN DILIAT ANAK KECHUIIIIL!" teriak Minato sambil mikir yang mesum-mesum kayak H*tt* M*tt*. (H*tt* M*tt* : komik P3P pairing Mina*o-Shinjiro yang lagi melakukan adegan *piiiip*)

"KAGAK LHAAAAA! GUE GAK MAHO DAN GAK NAPSU SAMA ABANG-ABANG MAHO KAYAK LOOOO!" teriak Ken sambil memukuli Minato dengan guling yang penuh dengan jarum (?).

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"SIAPA LAGI TUUUUUH?" teriak Minato dan Ken barengan yang lagi perang guling jarum (?).

"WOOOOOOY! MINALONTONG! BUKAIN KAGAK? KALO NGGAK DIBUKA BESOK *piiiiip* LU GUA TENDANG NIIIH!" teriak Junpei dari luar kamar Minato.

"BUKA AJA KALI SEMANGKAAA! NGGAK GUE KUNCIII!" teriak Minato.

KLEK

Junpei membuka pintu kamar Minato dan tiba-tiba...

SYUUUNG

CRING CRING CRING

JLEB JLEB JLEB

ZRAAAAAASH

Junpei K.O. dan klepek-klepek gara-gara dilempar guling berisi jarum oleh Minato permisa! *plak* Dan tiba-tiba (lagiiiii) muncul lima orang-orang aneh dari balik pintu kamar Minato.

"GYAAAAAAA! MAYAAAAAAT!" terak Yukari yang histeris (dengan alay).

"Wakz! Junpeiz Ioriz's klepek-klepekz part 2!" seru Mitsuru dari belakang Yukari.

"Gift applouse! WOOOOOOOW!" teriak Aigis sambil tepuk tangan gaje.

"Masih idup nih?" tanya Fuuka sambil colek-colek Junpei. (lu kira sabun colek?)

"Sarap lo semua..." gumam Minato yang udah sweatdropped.

(And...a few minutes later...)

"Jadi...mau apa lu semua masuk ke kamar gue hah?" tanya Minato yang emosi gara-gara dari tadi tidurnya diganggu.

"Nggak bisa tidur!" seru Aigis, Junpei, Ken, Yukari, dan Mitsuru barengan.

"Duh...keluar deh OOC-nya Mit––eh, ya udah, kalo gitu mau ngapain? Tidur bareng?"

"Iya! Eh, NGGAK! MAIN UNO!"

"Terus, mana kartu uno-nya? Gue nggak punya loh,"

"Tenang aja!" teriak Junpei, "GUE PUNYA NIH KARTU UNO-NYA!" Junpei mengeluarkan sekardus kartu Uno yang SUPER GEDE hasil colongan dari MARIO TEGUH yang SANGAT SUPER.

"Ternyata udah disiapin daritadi, hebat ya firasat gue bener... fufufu, seperti author," seru Minato bangga.

"SUT! WOY! Author mulu dipikirin! Emang lu pacarnya?"

"Iya emang~ ach~ Kagami-chan~"

"EFEK MARIN KARIN-NYA MASIH NEMPEL TUUUUH!" teriak Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Mitsuru.

"HAJAR BLEEEEH!" teriak Junpei yang udah siap-siap bawa harisen. (harisen: kipas yang ukurannya super gede gitu deh)

(Dan...setelah disadarkan dengan cara pake charmdi ato digaplok ato apalah itu...)

"Jadi...kita mau main apa nih pake kartu Uno ini?" tanya Minato yang udah bonyok gak jelas gara-gara dikeroyok Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka, dan Mitsuru.

"Gimana kalo kita main 'Domino Effect'? Jadi kita bikin barisan domino gitu deh," usul Junpei.

"Kayaknya kok ane pernah denger itu nama yak? Halah, ane lupa!" seru Ken.

"Um... dari Big Brother ya?" tebak Mitsuru.

"IYAAAA! BETUUUL!" teriak Junpei, "kalo nggak salah,"

All : GUBRAAAAK!

"So...tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai 'Domino Effect'-nya!" seru Yukari.

* * *

(Yak, kembali ke kamar Akihiko, YA EEEE! *uwo...OVJ?* *author dikeroyok*)

Akihiko telah sadar dan berdiri tegak kembali. Dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan muram, ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat, bahkan sangat berat dan beda jauh dari suaranya barusan.

"Maki...bunuh...Maki...bunuh Maki..!"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : "YEEEEY! CHAP 8 SELESAIIIIIII!"

Yuuki : "BANZAIIIIIIII!"

Kagami : "Seiring dengan berita menggembirakan ini, YuMi Project mau memberitempe eh, memberitahu berita yang menggemparkan semua fans persona series!"

Ken : "Ha? Berita apaan tuh mbah?"

YuMi : "PERSONA 4 MAU DIRILIS JADI ANIMEEEEEEE!"

All : "COOOOOOOOL! MANTHAAABZ!"

Kagami : "Dan dikatakan oleh pihak sananya, katanya mau ditayangin bulan Oktober 2011!"

Junpei : *tiba-tiba muncul* "Bukan Oktober, tapi Juni!"

Kagami : "Oktober!"

Junpei : "Juni!"

Yuuki : "Oktober!"

Junpei : "Juni!"

Kagami : "Oktober!"

Junpei : "Juni!"

Yosuke : "Junes!" (apa banget gitu ==)

Yuuki : "Yah gitu deh, yang pasti P4A mau keluar di tahun ini,"

Fuuka : *nonton P4A Trailer PV6* "Wuiiiih, si Kanji wangi kentutnya ampe semerbak bagitu, keluar bunga mawarnya!"

Ken : "RALAT: bunga bangkai!"

Junpei : "Gue ganteng, ups...keceplosan," (apa bangeeeet)

Yukari : "Ngomong-ngomong mba, Maki itu sopo?"

Yuuki : "Nggg...*mikir* siapa ya?"

All : GUBRAAAAK!

Yuuki : "Bercanda deng :P kalo mau tau siapaaaa baca kelanjutannya hanya di San Kokoro no Ma! *promosi abal*"

Junpei : "Oh iya author, katanya kalian mau hia––"

Kagami : "Noir Rain! (jurusnya Twin Black Serenade yang mirip kayak Arrow Rain hahaha)"

Yuuki : "Shadow Ray! (jurus juga hahaha)"

Junpei : *klepek-klepek part 3*

Kagami : "See you in next chapter and don't forget to review!"


	9. Domino, Bapao, and The Cursed

Geia sou readers~ :D

Sebelum ngelanjutin baca chapter 9 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~

Regalleon : Halo! XDD tenkyu~ cerita di Gekkoukan buat di beberapa chap sebelumnya dan chap ini emang kurang, soalnya emang lagi libur :) kalo mau baca yang ada di Gekkoukan coba deh beberapa baca chap selanjutnya, soalnya direncanain bersetting di Gekkoukan :D

Mizuno Nokami : Okay! Ini udah dilanjutin~ Hm... Mina-Ken ya... =.=a *mikir sekeras es batu*

Monettelbangg : Hm...Shuji Ikutsuki... *mikir lagi* yah pokoknya liat aja deh beberapa chap selanjutnya, nama doujinnya...disebutin kok di chap ini tanpa sensor. Tapi YuMi Project gak nanggung akibatnya ya kalo baca doujin itu, nanti bisa menyebabkan kerusakan otak (author lebay mode)

Felicia518 : Wah, kayak lagunya Sherina dong hahaha

Yosukegalih : Dukun beranak itu bisa melahirkan tau, liat aja Mitsuru *plak!* Masa sih di chap 8 gak ada 'itu'-nya? Perasaan ada deh ==

Kuroi Onee-san : Bukan...Aki itu kesurupan kuntilanak perjaka, eh, suster keramas hahaha

Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 9 ini~

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 9-**

**.**

Minako dan Shinjiro sudah berada di Junes cabang Iwatodai. Mereka sedang membeli persediaan makanan untuk ditaruh di pantry Iwatodai Dorm. Keranjang yang dipegang Shinjiro sudah berisi Ind*mie, makanan anjing, P*pmie, Coc* Col*, daging, sayuran, dan yang lainnya.

"Minako," panggil Shinjiro, "jangan lupa membeli tahu juga, terus tang, obeng, sekrup, oli, terus ––"

"Tunggu!" sela Minako, "Buat apa kita beli tang, obeng, dkk? Perasaan nggak ada yang rusak deh di Dorm,"

"Ada kok, otaknya si Aigis, makanannya aja tang dll,"

"Maklumlah, wong dia robot kok, yah...lanjutin aja apa yang harus kita beli,"

"Sekrup, oli, P*cky, ikan, terus...doujinshi Hotto Motto...?"

"GYAAAAA! KERJAANNYA SI AUTHOR TUUUUH!"

"A-author mesum... =="

DAAAN! TIBA-TIBAAAA! DATANGLAH AUTHOR-AUTHOR ABAL INII!

Kagami : "Ufufufu~ ane emang mesum~ wkwkwkwk~"

Minako : "Udah mesum ngaku lagi, sarap banget, eh, gebleg banget =="

Yuuki : "Biasaaaaa, namanya juga *pstpstpstpst*"

Shinjiro : "APAAAA? NGGAK JELAS TAUUU!"

Yuuki : *bisik-bisik ke Shinjiro*

Shinjiro : *syok*

Minako : "Ada apaan sih?"

Shinjiro : *bisik-bisik ke Minako*

Minako : *syok berat*

Shinjiro : "Kagami...nggak gue sangka walaupun ente mesum tapi..."

Kagami : "Tapi apa?"

Mina-Shinji : "Tapi *pstpstpst*!"

Kagami : "WHAT IS THE MAKSUUUD?"

Yuuki : "Yah, lanjut aja deuh, menuhin durasi, serius nih,"

(Song Play: I Know You Want Me, Pitbull)

"Biar aku ambil dulu tahunya," ucap Minako.

"Hm," jawab Shinjiro singkat.

Ketika tangan Minako bergerak untuk mengambil tahu di stand yang paling atas, tiba-tiba Shinjiro menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Minako.

"Se-senpai! A-apaan sih?" muka Minako menjadi sangat merah.

"Stroberi," ucap Shinjiro.

"Eh?"

"Hari ini kau pakai parfum ya?"

"I-iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku suka wanginya, apalagi yang memakainya,"

"A-aku juga...suka s––"

"Yak! Pengunjung sekalian! Sebentar lagi Junes cabang Iwatodai akan ditutup," tiba-tiba suara dari speaker memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Stroberi," lanjut Minako.

"Oh," Shinjiro berdiri dengan tegak, "ayo cepat kita bayar belanjaan ini, lalu kita pulang,"

"I-iya!"

* * *

Sekarang, mari kita lihat keadaan di kamar Minato. (Ayo~ *author lari secepet Chaesar's Charge-nya Takeru Yamato (ES 21)*)

"Jadi...kita mau ngebentuk apa nih pake domino ini?" tanya Junpei yang abis nguap super lebar kayak Black Hole.

"Gimana kalo kita ngebentuk sesuatu, abis itu dinilai deh sama authornya," usul Aigis.

"Iya, gue setuju tuh ama Aigis!" seru Minato.

"RT GILAAAA!" teriak Mitsuru dengan gaya tangan ala lagu Matryoshka (Vocaloid).

"Uwaaa, Mitsuru-senpai OOC bangeeeet,"

"Biasa kali :P"

"Iya deuh =x="

"Kalo gitu sekarang aja kita mulainya," usul Yukari.

"Oh, boleh tuh," kata Fuuka, "kalo gitu aku duluan ya,"

"Emangnya Fuuka-san mau bikin apa?" tanya Ken yang lagi ngambilin kartu Uno punya Junpei.

"Aku mau bikin bintang~"

"Kalo aku mau bikin Power Ranger dong~ XDD"

"Gue mau bikin hati aja deh," kata Yukari.

"Kalo saya...spiral," kata Aigis yang masih melek. (ya iyalah dia melek terus, author gebleg =x=)

"Aku kayaknya bikin simbol dollar aja," jawab Mitsuru yang lagi menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa.

"Kalo semangka mau bikin apa?" tanya Minato pada Junpei.

"Gue sih...UDAH PASTI LAH TULISAN HOTTO MOTTO!" teriak Jupei dengan super duper bangga.

"WOOOY! JANGAN NGOMONGIN BEGITUAN MULU BISA KALIII? DI DALEM DOUJIN ITU ADA ADE GUE TAUUU! *ehem* SEMUANYA, SERANG SEMANGKA SUPAYA NGGAK KETULARAN BOKEPNYA AUTHOR LAGIIIIII!" teriak Minato sambil bergaya kayak jenderal perang.

"SIAP BOOOOOOS!" teriak Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru, Ken, dan Koromaru (?).

(Lalu beberapa menit kemudian setelah Junpei the semangka di-AOA sampe bonyok dan mukanya gak berbentuk...)

"Terus, lu mau bikin apa, Minato?" tanya Junpei ke Minato yang lagi ngeembat banyak kartu Uno.

"Oh, gue? GUE MAH MAU BIKIN BATIK DOOONG!" jawab Minato dengan super bangga gara-gara di sebelahnya ada Mario Teguh (?).

"WEIIIIS! Tumben banget Minato-san mau bikin yang begituan!" seru Ken sambil ngegaya 'thumbs up'.

"Iya dong, gue gitu, harus cinta INDONESIA! Jangan sampe batik kita direbut oleh bangsa lain!" (background: Minato berdiri di atas tebing sambil ngangkat bendera merah-putih, terus di belakangnya ada ombak gede yang menerjang tebing *bukan tsunami ya*)

"Woy, Minalontong! Tumben banget lu jadi patriotik begono? Lagian...EMANGNYA BISA TAH BIKIN POLA BATIK PAKE KARTU UNO? JANGAN NGELINDUR! BANGUUUUUUN!" teriak Yukari sambil nampar bolak-balik Minato.

"Woy, Yukaringsek! GAK USAH GITU JUGA KALI! BODO AH, pokoknya gue mau bobo dulu~"

Dengan cepat Minato lagsung membuka selimutnya yang menutupi kasur, dan TIBA-TIBA...

Minato : "GYAAAAAA! KENAPA ADA SI YUUKI DI KASUR GUEEE?"

Yuuki : *nyam nyam* *bangun* "Wuaaah, mimpi indah!"

Junpei : "Mi-minato...author...nggak gue duga ternyata kalian..."

Yukari : "A-author kan masih di bawah umur tau! Nggak boleh nge-Hotto Motto!"

Mitsuru : "Betul! Itu kan perbuatan mesum!"

Minato : "WOOOOOY! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! GUE KAGAK NAPSU SAMA ANAK KECIL!"

Junpei : "Udah lah...ngaku aja, dasar otak bokep!"

Fuuka : "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bokep, di mana author yang satu lagi?"

Ken : "Nggak tau!"

Aigis : "Menurut analisis saya! (yak, ala Sentilan Sentilun) author bokep yang namanya Kagami itu ada di atas lemari!"

Mi-Yu-Fu-Ju-Ke-Mit : "Atas lemari...?" *ngelirik ke atas lemari*

Kagami : *krrrk zzzz*"Buncis sial...gue benci..." (ngelindur)

Minato : "Cih, lagi-lagi buncis!" (cemburu gitu loh*plak!*)

Ken : "Cie~ Minato-san cemburu~"

Junpei : "AUTHOR GEBLEEEEG! AYO BUANGUUUUN!" *ngegoyang-goyangin lemari*

Kagami : *bangun* "KYAAAA! GEMPAAA!" (amit-amit!) *jatoh ke lantai*

Minato : "Uoooooh nuuooooo Kagami-chaaaaaaaaaan!" (slow motion)

Junpei : *ketindihan Kagami* "GYAAAA! BERAAAAAT!"

Kagami : *mukul kepala plontos Junpei pake semangka* "Sembarangan! Gue gak gendut tau! Langsing gitu loh!" (all : "hoeeeeeeeeek!")

Yuuki : "Gak mutu ah, lanjut aja adeh,"

"Yah, daripada menuhin durasi mending kita mulai sekarang aja bikin dominonya, gimana?" usul Minato.

"WOOOY! ITU KAN TADI DIALOG GUEEEE!" teriak Yukari pake toa.

"YA UDAH SIH, BACOT SIA!"

"KALO GITU AYO KITA MULAI DOMINO EFFECTNYAAAAA!" teriak Junpei sambil ngangkat tangannya yang masih ada sisa upilnya.

* * *

Bulan telah meninggi, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi tengah malam akan tiba. Minako dan Shinjiro telah keluar dari Junes cabang Iwatodai dengan membawa banyak belanjaan. Dalam kesunyian mereka berjalan menuju dorm.

"Senpai, coba liat deh, di sana ada tukang bapao!" seru Minako bak anak kecil sambil menunjuk tukang bapao dan gerobaknya.

"Kamu mau beli itu?" tanya Shinjiro yang lagi nahan klepek-klepeknya sama Minako.

"Eh, boleh nih?"

"Iya, tentu aja, aku traktir lagi deh,"

"Yeeey! Asyik!" Tanpa ragu lagi Minako langsung berlari ke tukang bapao yang mukanya mirip kayak Sule itu. Mau tidak mau Shinjiro harus mengikutinya.

"Bang Sule! Bapao coklatnya satu ya!" seru Minako.

"Sip neng~" kata si abang bapao alias Sule (jadi-jadian).

"Kamu ini...bener-bener suka makanan manis ya," tukas Shinjiro kepada Minako.

"Hehehe, memang iya," Minako tersenyum senang.

"Dasar..." sebenarnya Shinjiro tersipu malu melihat senyuman Minako, namun dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya, "mas Sule, bapao ayamnya satu ya,"

"Ya e maaas, (ala OVJ)" kata si abang Sule.

Shinjiro mengambil bapao ayam itu, saat mengambil bapao itu, ia mengambil 10 sambal sachet.

"Mas, ngambil sambalnye buanyak amat?" tanya abang Sule yang udah sweatdropped 10 liter air (?).

"Biar, suka-suka gue ini," jawab Shinjiro ketus.

"Ya udah, tapi kalo sakit perut bukan urusan ane ya?"

"Oh iya bang, yang rasa daging sapi satu ya, buat abang ane," kata Minako sambil ngambil bapao coklat miliknya.

"Sok, ieu tah neng," bang Sule ngasih kantong keresek yang isinya bapao daging sapi.

"Semuanya jadi berapa bang?" tanya Shinjiro yang udah gak betah ada di gerobaknya bang Sule.

"Semuanya jadi 30.000 akang,"

"Ehbuju..! Mahal bener? Perasaan kemaren beli ama author satunya cuma 5.000 dah,"

"Ya itu kan harga author, ini mah harga OVJ (Orang Valing Jablay)"

"Yeee..." dengan terpaksa Shinjiro membayar 30.000 ke si bang Sule. Tak lama kemudian bang Sule pun langsung ngacir bawa gerobaknya dengan impulse kecepatan dewa (author udah keracunan ES 21) tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikit pun. Shinjiro diam 1.000.000 kata dan langsung pergi bersama Minako walaupu dalam hati dia berteriak 'Sialan lu bang Sule jadi-jadian!'.

Namun kekesalan Shinjiro pada bang Sule jadi-jadian terhenti ketika Minako bersin dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Shinjiro pada Minako.

"Nggak kok, lagian aku juga sudah biasa sepeti ini," jawab Minako sambil tersenyum agar terlihat menyakinkan.

Shinjiro melepaskan jaketnya dan langsung memakaikannya di pundak Minako. Sekilas terlihat wajah Minako yang memerah.

"Eh..um.." Minako tidak bisa berbicara saking malunya.

"Tak apa, pakailah," ucap Shinjiro sambil tersenyum. (Author : "Gak kebayang betapa kerennya~")

"Iya," Minako memalingkan mukanya dari Shinjiro karena tidak ingin wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sangat merah dilihat oleh Shinjiro.

Minako langsung berjalan di trotoar yang tingginya melebihi dari trotoar yang barusan ia dan Shinjiro jalani. Ketika ia berjalan di trotoar itu, tubuhnya agak sedikit limbung.

"Hei, awas!" Shinjiro memperingatkan.

"Eh..ah..KYAAA!" Minako tersandung dari trotoar itu dan jatuh ke arah Shinjiro. Dengan sigap Shinjiro langsung menangkap Minako yang hampir jatuh ke jalan.

"Hei, hati-hati dong kalau jalan!" seru Shinjiro yang agak emosi.

"Ma...maaf..." ucap Minako.

"Kamu bisa berdiri?"

"Uhm..uh-huh," Minako mencoba berdiri walaupun ia merasa sedikit sakit di kakinya. Begitu ia menegakan tubuhnya, ia baru sadar bahwa daritadi ia berada di pelukan Shinjiro.

Kagami : "Kyaaa~ XD XD Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu~" (saking sumbangnya suara jadi bikin monitor anda semua pecah)

Yuuki : "Bikin iri! XDDDD"

Shinjiro : "Apaan sih authooor? =/_/="

Kagami : "Gyahahaha! Mukanya merah tuh! XP"

Yuuki : "Cie cie~ XD"

Chie : "Ada yang manggil ane?"

YuMi : "NGGAK ADAAAA!" *Yu-Mi Co-op!*

Chie : "Owhmigat!" *mental ke Arab*

YuMi : "Lanjuuut! XDD" (Kagami nyanyi lagu kemesaraan ini)

"Kenapa memperhatikan aku terus? Ayo kita pulang," kata Shinjiro yang melihat daritadi Minako memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Iya!" seru Minako.

* * *

(Sementara itu di kamarnya Minato...)

"Buuuh, bosen banget maen domino!" teriak Junpei sok imut.

"Gimana kalo kita main Master Chef?" usul Ken.

"Ogaaaah, mending kita main yang lain!" seru Minato yang udah hampir mati kebosenan.

"Iya toh, mending ada yang kita dandanin jadi siapaaa gitu, tapi harus yang suaranya yahud yak!" teriak Yukari. Seketika semuanya langsung memelototi Minato.

"Apaan sih? Emangnya gue seganteng itu apa sampe dipelototin gitu?"

"Hm..." Mitsuru berpikir sebentar, "Tampang lumayan, suara yahud, AYO CEPET DANDANIIIIN!"

"SIAP BOOOS!" teriak yang lain.

(beberapa menit kemudian...)

"TA-DAAA!" teriak Junpei, "Jadilah jejadian HUDSON & JESSICA! MINATO & MINATI!"

"..." yang lain bersweatdropped ria gara-gara ngeliat Minato jadi aneh pas niruin Hudson IMB.

"OOOH! BOLEH JUGA NIH! MANTHOB MARKHOTHOB!" teriak Minato yang suka ngeliat dandanannya yang mirip Hudson.

"AYO CEPET NYANYIII!" teriak Junpei semangat.

"Sepuluh tahun sudah kita berumah tangga~ *mode Minato* Namun tak mempunyai putra~ *mode Minati*"

"WUIIH! YAHUUUD! *goyang jempol*"

"..." yang lainnya tetap sweatdropped karena tau ternyata hobi dangdutan.

* * *

KRIEEET

Shinjiro membuka pintu utama Dorm, namun tak ada siapa pun di sana. Di tempat sunyi itu mereka masuk ke dalam lobby.

"Aku akan memasukan semuanya ke lemari es," ujar Minako yang mengambil semua belanjaan dari tangan Shinjiro, "senpai kembali saja ke kamar, aku bisa sendiri kok,"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," tukas Shinjiro yang langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Shinjiro sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu kamar itu sudah ia kunci, langsung saja cowok itu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Jantungnya juga berdebar dengan kencang, bukan karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan, tapi karena wajah Minako yang terus-terusan berada di benaknya.

"Cih, aku ini memang bodoh," gumamnya kesal, "kenapa aku tidak berani untuk menyatakannya? Aku memang bodoh!"

Samar-samar, Shinjiro bisa mendengar suara seseorang dari sekelilingnya. Karena ia mengira suara tersebut adalah suara maling, dia berniat untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Namun niat itu tak terlaksanakan. Keseimbangannya hilang, dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri...

Dari sekelilingnya, samar-samar terdengar kembali suara seseorang, "Kumohon... selamatkanlah... selamatkan Maki!"

* * *

Minako berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Koridor itu sangat sepi. Tak terasa sedikit pun hawa seseorang di sana. Koridor yang lumayan gelap itu terlihat seperti dunia lain. Namun, Minako memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Selangkah...dua langkah...ia lewati dengan berani. Namun ketika mendekati kamarnya, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi terasa tidak enak.

TAP

Gadis itu sudah berada di depan kamarnya. _Sepertinya_ _perasaanku salah_, pikirnya.

Tapi ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya...

"Hei,"

Sebuah suara terdengar di dekat telinganya, reflek gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan di depannya sudah terlihat jelas Akihiko berdiri di sana.

"Oh...um...Akihiko-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Minako yang gugup karena wajah Akihiko brada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

BRAK!

Akihiko mengunci ruang gerak Minako dengan kedua tangannya. Minako yang kaget setengah mati langsung menahan napasnya. Mukanya menjadi memerah karena jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"...MATI!" teriak Akihiko dengan kencang. Suaranya terdengar berat, jauh lebih berat dari suaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Eh? Ap––" tak sempat Minako menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akihiko sudah mencekik leher gadis itu duluan.

Minako mulai merasa sesak napas, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan itu namun tak bisa. Tangan Akihiko mulai mengangkat gadis itu agak tinggi. Kakinya sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi. Kaki kecil itu berusaha untuk menggapai tanah, ia menggerakkan kakinya di udara dan...

PRANG!

* * *

**-Ken's POV-**

Aku masih duduk terbengong-bengong karena melihat Minato-san sedang berlagak menjadi Hudson dan menyanyikan lagu 'Mandul'-nya Rhoma Irama dan Elvi Sukaesih yang lagi nge-hits (?). Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Mataku agak mengantuk, mungkin karena aku tak terbiasa begadang. Tadinya aku mau kembal ke kamarku, namun tidak jadi karena aku takut tempat yang gelap. Kenapa? Salahkan film Insidious! *plak!*

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara vas yang pecah. Kalau didengarkan baik-baik...suara itu berasal dari lantai 3. Suasana kamar Minato-san yang tadinya ramai, tiba-tiba menjadi sepi.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Yukari-san panik.

"Tidak tau, sepertinya itu suara vas pecah," jawab Mitsuru-san.

Tak lama kemudian Koromaru yang daritadi tidur-tiduran di pangkuanku langsung bangun dan mengonggong dengan keras. Gonggongannya tak seperti biasanya, kedengarannya seperti...ada sesuatu yang berbahaya. Sepertinya ini firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke atas saja?" usulku, "Aku merasa firasat yang tidak enak,"

"Ken benar," Minato-san setuju denganku, "cepat kita ke sana!"

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, kami langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari menuju lantai 3. Aku berlari di yang paling depan, mungkin karena aku yang berada paling depan dengan pintu.

Kami sudah sampai di lantai 3. Di koridor sana aku bisa melihat Minako-san yang terduduk dan tak sadarkan diri, Akihiko-san yang berdiri di ujung koridor, dan...Shinjiro-san juga berada di sana.

Perasaanku jadi aneh. Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan aura gelap yang mencekam dan mematikan dari sana, ah, tidak... mungkin lebih tepatnya, dari Akihiko-san.

"MINAKO!" teriak Minato-san dari belakangku, dia langsung menerjang ke arah Minako-san dan mencoba membuatnya sadar. Yang lainnya juga ikut mendekat ke arah Minako-san dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato-san.

"Aragaki! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Mitsuru-san. Namun Shinjiro-san tak menjawabnya. Ia tetap diam, tak berbicara apa pun dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Aku yang masih berada jauh di belakang mereka pun langsung mendekati mereka. Aku bisa melihat mata Akhiko-san yang dipenuhi rasa kekesalan dan...kebencian. Tidak seperti Akihko-san yang biasanya.

TAP

Aku berada di depan Akihiko-san yang terduduk di pojok koridor. Aura hitam yang mematikan itu semakin besar ukurannya. Dan aku yakin...

_...aura itu tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia..._

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya,

"Kamu siapa?"

**-Ken's POV end-**

.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : "Yey! Chap 9 selesai~ XDD"

Yuuki : "Entah kenapa kok di chap ini agak spiritual gimanaaa gitu =,="

Kagami : "Iya juga sih ya, =_="

Yuuki : "Kesurupan suster keramas dong =_="

Kagami : "Oh iya, maaf ya kalo kita updatenya agak lama. Mungkin ini dikarenakan nilai UKK author yang STANDAR dan nilai rapot yang STANDAR v(_ _)v" (ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungannya?)

Yuuki : "Tapi untungnya, kita naik kelas loooh! XDD *joged Matryoshka*"

Kagami : *ikut joged Matryoshka*

Junpei : "Kagami~ pinjem laptopnya donkz!"

Kagami : "Oooo, boleeeeh~"

Junpei : "Eh, kemana file Hotto Motto-nya? Udah dihapus yak?"

Kagami : "OOOH TERNYATA LU MINJEM ADA MAKSUDNYA GITUANNYA YA! YA IYALAH FILA GITUAN UDAH GUE HAPUS!"

Ken : "Eh, katanya sekarang doujin P3 porno lagi menyebar ya?"

Kagami : "Iya, btw...KENAPA ANAK KECHUIL BISA TAUUUU?"

Yuuki : "WOY!"

Kagami : *ehem* "Iya, sekarang emang lagi menyebar doujin yang nggak bertanggung jawab seperti itu, waktu itu pernah ane download doujin judulnya Pap**** He***, ane kira biasa aja tuh doujinnya. Ternyata...doujinnya PORNO GILA! MASA AIGIS MA METIS NGE'GITU-GITU" COBAAA? KAN LANGSUNG ANE PERMANENT DELETE! JAUH LEBIH GELEUH DARI HOTTO MOTTO!"

Junpei : "Oh ya? Tapi kok Hotto Motto belum permanent delete sih?"

Kagami : "Er...etto... oAo"

Yuuki : "TERUS JUGA YAAA! MASA ADA DOUJIN YANG NAMPILIN GAMBAR PARA ANGGOTA S.E.E.S. CEWEK (kecuali Minako) YANG LAGI ADEGAN HOT COBAAAA! GELEUH BANGEEET! *merinding*"

Ken : "Ya udah siiih, cepet tutup chap 9-nyaaa!"

Junpei : "Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap di San Kokoro no Ma, YA EEEE! YANG NGGAK REVIEW ENTAR DIJAMIN NGGAK DILANJUTIN LOOOH!"

Yuuki : "Sakali, BOTAK! ITU SALAAAAH!" *siap-siap mukul Junpei pake semangka*

Kagami : "Sekian chap 9-nya! Jangan lupa review ya! Anonymous juga bisa join ngereview! XD"


	10. Endless Nightmare

Namaste readers~ :D

Aye~! Akhirnya udah sampe chapter 10! *bangga* Thanks all! :'D *membungkuk 90 derajat*

Btw, sebelum ngelanjutin baca chapter 10 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~

Kanzato Miyako : Fanficnya lucu? Iya dong kayak authornya! *plak!* Siiip, romance-nya bakalan nambah kok! XDD

Yosukegalih : Shadow Akihiko? Hm...pilihan sulit... #apabanget tapi sayangnya di sini kita tak menyebutnya dengan 'Shadow', soalnya...yah pokoknya baca aja chap 10 ini! XDD *digampar*

Mizuno Nokami : Chap 10 udah update! Mesum kita emang udah kelewataaan~ (kita?)

Shieru9999 : Akihiko jadi gitu karena kesurupan Suster Keramas! *dzigh!* (boong...jawabannya ada di chap ini kok), Hotto Motto itu...mm...doujinshi yang ratednya 18+ soalnya ada 'gitu-gitu'-nya

Kuroi Onee-san : GYAAAAAA! Kalo Minako koid sekarang entar SKNM langsung TAMAAAT! A-anda tau Pappilon Hearts to? AAAAAA! (stres) Kan nggak sengaja nemu fanfic yang begituan..infonya gak jelas sih... =A=

Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 10 ini~

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 10-**

**.**

Tempat itu sangat gelap, tak ada apapun yang bisa terlihat di sana. Namun di antara kegelapan yang kelam itu terlihat Minako yang sedang berlari dengan kencang. Tanpa arah yang jelas ia terus berlari tanpa henti. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah berlari dan berlari.

Tiba-tiba di depannya terlihat Minato yang membelakangi wajah gadis itu. Tubuh Minato yang langsing itu terlihat di antara kegelapan. Minako terteriak-teriak memanggil nama Minato, tangannya menggapai-gapai Minato namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Kakak!" Minako terus memanggilnya, namun Minato tetap diam di sana.

Suara yang bergema terdengar memanggil-manggil nama Minako dari belakang punggung gadis itu. Panggilan itu terus menggema di pikirannya.

Namun suara yang berbeda juga menggema dari arah depannya. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Minato, "Kemarilah..."

Minako terus menggapai-gapai bayangan Minato yang terlihat di mata ruby-nya. Bayangan Minato berbalik dan menatap Minako. Gadis itu langsung tersentak begitu melihat Minato yang berwajah sangat menyeramkan. Banyak darah mengalir dari kepala dan matanya. Rintihan terdengar dari mulutnya. Matanya memperlihatkan rasa kesakitan yang amat dalam.

Dengan keras Minako pun langsung berteriak dan suaranya itu menggema ke seluruh ruang gelap itu.

* * *

Matahari bersinar terang, di mana-mana terdengar burung yang berkicau. Suasana tenteram mengelilingi kamar itu.

SRAK

Minako tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, banyak keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya. "Ha...hanya mimpi..." ucapnya pelan sambil terengah-engah. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya agar menjadi normal kembali.

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kepalanya masih pusing untuk mengingat sesuatu.

KRIET

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Saat Miinako menoleh, terlihatlah bahwa yang membuka pintu barusan adalah Shinjiro. Dia membawa sebuah baskom berisi air panas dan sebuah kain tebal di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shinjiro dengan wajah yang sangat ramah.

"Ng...yah, begitulah," jawab Minako seadanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Shinjiro berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Minako, lalu meletakkan baskom berisi air panas itu di meja dekat tempat tidur, "sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi saja,"

"Sebenarnya...apa sih yang terjadi kemarin malam?" Minako menidurkan kembali dirinya di balik selimut, "Yang bisa kuingat hanya...leherku yang agak sakit,"

Shinjiro duduk di atas kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur Minako, "Kamu serius nggak ingat apa-apa?"

"Ng..." Minako mencoba mengingat sambil memegangi lehernya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri, "Seperti ada yang..." gadis bermata merah itu merasa tak bisa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mencekikmu?" lanjut Shinjiro yang sedang menaruh kain yang sudah diberi air panas di kening Minako.

"Ya! Itu dia!" Minako terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya sampai-sampai kain yang tadi ditempelkan Shinjiro di keningnya terlepas, "Tapi...kenapa senpai bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja," Shinjiro menyuruh Minako kembali merebahkan badannya dan membetulkan kembali kain panas ke kening gadis itu, "aku mengetahui semuanya dari kakakmu,"

"Ternyata kakak tau semuanya..." gadis itu tersenyum pucat, "Kenapa Akihiko-senpai begitu ingin membunuhku? Kejam sekali..."

"Tidak, Aki itu orang baik. Tapi, yang kau lihat kemarin itu bukanlah 'Aki' yang biasanya, atau lebih tepatnya, itu memang bukan dia,"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih tidak mengerti," Shinjiro mendesah pelan, "akan kuceritakan kembali apa yang Minato beritahu padaku tentang kejadian kemarin malam,"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Ken berjalan mendekati Akihiko yang sedang berdiri dan diam mematung di ujung koridor. Mata kecil itu menatap mata Akihiko yang penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Mulut kecilnya mengucapkan suatu kalimat, "Kamu siapa?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Ken?" teriak Minato, "Sudah jelas kan kalau dia itu Akihiko-senpai!"

"Tidak! Itu bukan dia!" Ken mulai berteriak, "Sorot mata itu, aura itu, bukan milik manusia!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Amada!" teriak Mitsuru.

"Aku nggak bohong! Aku bisa melihat roh orang yang sudah mati tau!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya diam membisu, mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendegar pernyataan Ken. Baru kali ini mereka tau Ken bisa melihat yang seperti ini karena memang dia belum pernah memberitahukannya.

"Hmph, kau hebat juga, bocah..." sebuah suara asing terdengar dari mulut Akihiko, "Ternyata kau bisa tau kalau aku ini bukanlah manusia..."

Semuanya langsung tercengang begitu mendengar suara asing itu, suara itu memang bukan suara milik Akihiko.

"Katakan padaku sekarang," tatapan Ken mulai menjadi dingin, "siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Oke...oke! Pelan-pelan dong, bocah!" 'Akihiko' melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Namaku Akira, puas?"

"Sudah kuduga," kali ini terdengar sebuah suara asing dari mulut Shinjiro, "ternyata ulah ini disebabkan olehmu, Akira,"

"Huh, ternyata kau ya...Toushiro,"

"Apa? APA? Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini sih?" teriak Yukari yang masih telmi. Dengan buru-buru Ken langsung mendekati Yukari dan yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya begini," Ken mulai berbisik kepada mereka yang mengelilingi Minako, "Akihiko-san dan Shinjiro-san sebenarnya sedang...uhm...'kesurupan', yah...kurang lebih begitulah,"

"WHUAAAAT? SUMPEH LO POWER RANGER?" teriak Junpei alay kayak banci alay di anime jadul alay. Sontak gara-gara kaget para anggota S.E.E.S. yang sedang mengelilingi Minako langsung meng-death glare Junpei agar si semangka gundul pacul itu diam. Sementara itu Akira dan Toushiro yang mendiami tubuh Akihiko dan Shinjiro langsung sweatdropped ngeliat Junpei yang gundul pancul borokokok teuing lah kayak semangka itu heboh nggak jelas.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Akira yang masih setengah sweatdropped.

"Uhm..." Toushiro berpikir ala Parto OVJ, "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengincar gadis itu,"

"Snrk...AHAHAHAHAHA! KAU BENAR, TOUSHIRO!" Akira yang berada di dalam Akihiko menatap tajam Toushiro yang berada di dalam Shinjiro, "AKU MEMANG MENGINCARNYA! KARENA DIA ADALAH MAKI!"

"KAU SALAH, AKIRA! DIA SAMA SEKALI BUKAN MAKI! MEMANG WAJAHNYA MIRIP DENGAN MAKI, TAPI DIA BUKANLAH MAKI!"

Semua yang berada di sana terlihat kebingungan. Maki? Siapa itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Akira dan Toushiro yang 'tersesat' ke tubuh Akihiko dan Shinjiro? Kenapa orang itu membuat mereka sampai mati penasaran?

"_Sumimasen_...? _Shikashi_...siapa itu Maki?" Ken memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada mereka. Alasannya cukup simpel, karena hanya dialah yang paling berani untuk berbicara dengan roh halus.

"Kamu...bisa melihat kami?" Toushiro tercengang melihat Ken.

Ken mengangguk mantap, "Di penglihatanku, Shinjiro-san ada dua karena anda, Toushiro-san, anda mirip sekali dengan Shinjiro-san sih, yah...walaupun gaya bepakaianmu berbeda jauh dengan kami,"

"Ya, ya...dasar bocah tukang ikut campur!" teriak Akira sinis, "Buat apa kau mau tau urusan kami? Apalagi tentang Maki!"

"Tadi kalian menyebut-nyebut nama 'Maki', tapi kalian salah mengira Minako-san sebagai 'Maki'. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kalian yang mirip dengan Akihiko-san dan Shinjiro-san?"

"Amada..." ucap Mitsuru yang masih terbengong-bengong mendengar ucapan Ken barusan, "Kau...bisa melihat...semuanya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, Mitsuru-san, aku bisa melihat roh halus dan sebagainya. Ini adalah bakat dari lahir,"

"Oke! Oke! Akan kujelaskan sampai kalian semua puas!" teriak Akira, "Terutama kau, bocah tukang ikut campur!"

"Kuharap kau cepat menceritakannya, Akira-san," Ken yang mulai kesal melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sebab kalau kau masih lama di sini, aku akan meminta Toushiro-san yang menceritakannya. Atau mungkin, aku mengusirmu dari tubuh Akihiko-san,"

"Oke, bocah!" 'Akihiko' yang dirasuki Akira duduk bersila, "Aku menjadi arwah penasaran disebabkan karena aku memiliki urusan yang belum selesai di dunia,"

"Ya...ya, kalau soal hal dasar itu sih, aku juga sudah tau," Ken makin kesal karena Akira tidak langsung _to-the-point_.

"OOOOH! GUE TAUK!" Junpei si semangka borokokok main nyela, "PASTI LU JADI ARWAH PENASARAN KARENA PENGEN BACA HOTTO MOTTO KAAAAN?"

SIIIIIIIING...krik krik krik

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah?" semua yang ada di sana langsung bercengo ria ngedenger teriakan Junpei.

"WOY! BOROKOKOK SIAH!" teriak Yukari pake toa tepat di depan telinga Junpei, "EMANGNYA ORANG-ORANG DARI JAMAN ANTAH BERANTAH TAU HOTTO MOTTO HAAAAAH?"

SIIIIIIIING...krik krik krik

"...tau kok," jawab Akira dan Toushiro barengan yang masih setengah sweatdropped.

"WHUAAAAAAT? SUMPEH LO MBAH JEPRIIIII?" teriak Yukari alay kayak banci alay mau digebug hansip alay di sinetron jadul alay yang ditonton author alay.

"LANGSUNG TO THE POINT DEH, BOROKOKOK KABEH YEUH AH!" teriak Minato emosi kayak om Sebastian Pocongesot.

"Lalu, aku menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan Maki," lanjut Akira, "aku terus memperhatikannya, dan aku yakin dia adalah jelmaan Maki. Dulu, Maki adalah kekasihku, tapi dia meninggalkanku karena pria ini! YA, PRIA INI!" Akira menunjuk Toushiro.

Para anggota S.E.E.S. hanya diam membisu.

"Yah..." Akira mendesah lega, "Lagipula, aku sudah membunuh gadis itu,"

"APA?" teriak Minato emosi.

"Tidak, kau tidak membunuh gadis itu," Toushiro tersenyum penuh arti, "dia masih hidup,"

Minato mendesah sangat lega.

"APA? Padahal...tadi aku sudah memastikan kalau dia sudah mati! Kenapa bisa?" teriak Akira.

"Itu dikarenakan keinginan hdupnya yang tinggi, dan alasan utamanya...karena dia memang bukan Maki,"

"KENAPA? PADAHAL...YANG KUINGINKAN HANYA MAKI! ITU SAJA!"

"Kau salah...Akira. Maki meninggalkanmu bukan untukku, tapi untukmu. Orangtuanya mengancam akan membunuhmu bila Maki tetap bersamamu. Itu sebabnya Maki meninggalkanmu,"

"TAPI, SETELAH ITU PARA PESURUHNYA MEMBUNUHKU! MEREKA MEMBUATNYA SEOLAH-OLAH AKU BUNUH DIRI DI POHON SAKURA KENANGAN KAMI!"

"Maki tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir ajalnya. Apa kau tak tau itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar..." Mitsuru mulai berpikir, "Pohon sakura, perjodohan, pembunuhan yang terlihat seperti bunuh diri..."

"KITA MEMERLUKAN CSI UNTUK LEBIH LANJUTNYAAAAA!" teriak Junpei alay yang 0,01 detik kemudian langsung di-AOA Minato, Yukari, dan Mitsuru. (biasa...authornya lagi pada hobi nonton CSI sih... =w=)

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar semua itu..." tambah Minato, "Ah! Itu cerita seram yang tadi diceritain semangka!"

"Eh? Cerita?" Akira sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang dibicarakan Minato barusan.

"Ya...kau tau? Asrama ini mempunyai cerita seram tentang 'apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan'," (author lagi males nyeritainnya jadi baca aja chap 8~ *plak!*)

"KAU BOHONG, TOUSHIRO! DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN! (ups) PENIPU!" teriak Akira emosi.

"Kurasa Toushiro-san tidak berbohong, Akira-san," Ken mulai menengahi mereka berdua, "sekarang...aku melihat ada Maki-san di sini,"

Akira terlihat tercengang mendengar ucapan Ken. Namun, Toushiro terlihat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia ada di sini," ucap Ken, "dia sedang menangis,"

"Menangis? Kenapa?" Akira terlihat agak kaget.

"Dia bilang...'itu karena Acchan tidak menghargaiku,' begitu,"

Akira tambah tercengang begitu Ken mengatakan kata Acchan, "Itu...itu memang panggian Maki padaku, kenapa kau tau?"

"Itu mudah saja, karena Maki-san sekarang berada di antara kita semua,"

Semua anggota S.E.E.S. yang berada di sana tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Masa sih, langsung ada roh halus yang muncul lagi?

"Tch, ternyata kau tidak berbohong, bocah..." Akira terduduk lemas, "Maafkan aku, Maki, aku tak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..."

"Dia tersenyum," ucap Ken sambil menoleh ke arah lain, "lalu dia bilang...'tak apa, Acchan, ayo kita pulang,',"

"Ya..."

"Dia sekarang memegangi pundakmu, Akira-san,"

Akira menawarkan tangannya pada Toushiro, "sepertinya pandanganku tentangmu berubah," ia tersenyum tipis, "ayo, kau juga ikut pulang ke 'sana',"

"Oke," Toushiro tersenyum lebar dan menyambut tangan Akira.

FUTS

Akihiko dan Shinjiro terjatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri mereka.

"Akihiko-san! Shinjiro-san!" Ken menghampiri Akihiko dan Shinjiro.

"Mereka...sudah pergi?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, mereka sudah pergi...yah, pergi dengan tenang ke dunia sana,"

"Ken, kau serius tentang 'Maki-yang-datang-ke-sini'?" tanya Minato khawatir.

"Tentu saja, tidak,"

SIIIIING...krik krik krik

"HAAAAAAAH? JADI TENTANG MAKI ITU BOHONG DOOOOOONG?" teriak Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Minato, Fuuka dan Aigis.

"Iya, sebenarnya Maki tidak ada di sini," Ken tersenyum jahil.

"Terus kenapa...kenapa mereka bisa...pergi?" tanya Minato yang masih bingung.

"Ini pelajaran dari dunia sana, Minato-san, mereka tidak bisa melihat roh halus yang lain, hanya mendengar suara yang merasuki saja," Ken melipat kedua tangannya, "setidaknya mereka percaya dari dalam hati, itu sudah cukup,"

"Sejujurnya...gue masih belum ngerti!" teriak Junpei, "Tapi, bentar lagi Dark Hour, kita harus balik ke kamar masing-masing!"

"Semangka bener _guys_..." Minato setuju tapi sok ke-Inggrisan, "Aku akan membawa Minako ke kamarnya, lalu, Aigis dan Junpei tolong bawa Akihiko-senpai dan Sinjiro-senpai kembali ke kamarnya, sementara yang lain...silahkan beristirahat,"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Uhm..." Minako berpikir sebentar, "Kayaknya author lagi tergila-gila sama film misteri ya? Perasaan flasbacknya tentang misteri hantu,"

"Iyelah," jawab Shinjiro dengan logat Malaysia, "janganlah salahkanku, salahkan author gendengnya,"

"Ini teh ngomong pake logat Malaysia apa logat Jowo sih?"

"Hah? Iyekah?,"

"Oke, lupakan soal logat, sekarang jam berapa sih?"

"Hm..." Shinjiro melirik jam tangannya, "sekarang jam 8.30,"

"Oh..."

SIIIIIIING...krik krik krik

"WHUAAAAAAT? JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAAAAN?" Minako melonjak dari kasurnya, "TELAT KE GEKKOUKAAAAAAN!" Minako langsung ngacir dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Ngapain kamu ke sekolah?" tanya Shinjiro bingung, "Kamu kan masih sakit!"

"Biarin! Soalnya hari ini kan hari penting!"

"Hari penting?"

"Iya, Display Day Gekkoukan yang hanya ada sekali dalam setahun!"

* * *

Pagi itu sangat ramai di Gekkoukan High. Banyak murid yang menjajakan jajanan khas dari ekskulnya atau yang sedang mempromosikan ekskulnya. Namun yang paling ramai dari semua itu adalah, acara yang diselenggarakan oleh OSIS Gekkoukan High yang mengundang para artis terkenal!

Di sela-sela hiruk-pikuk itu terlihat Minako dan Shinjiro yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan asyik dan santai.

"Hm...jadi ini ya Display Day itu," gumam Shinjiro sambil manggut-manggut sendiri kayak ayam matok, "Boleh juga..."

"Karena hanya sekali setahun makanya ramai," jelas Minako, "itu sebabnya aku tidak mau kehilangan momen ini,"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu ikut ekskul apa?"

"Uhm...kalau aku sih lumayan banyak, ada OSIS, tenis, sama cooking club,"

"Cooking club? Bukannya anggotanya hanya kamu dan Fuuka?"

"Ya...sebenarnya sih begitu," Minako menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal (paling kutuan doang), "sepertinya kami akan kesulitan untuk promosi,"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh bantu-bantu dong?" Shinjiro mulai PDKT (busyeeeet).

"Ooo...boleh, kami akan sangat terbantu dengan skill memasak Shinjiro-senpai yang setingkat dengan om Sebastian Pocongesot," Minako menunjukan senyum terbaiknya. Sekilas terlihat wajah Shinjiro yang memerah dan malu-malu-kucing karena kena efek marin karin dari Minako.

Namun, momen itu tak lama berlangsung karena Hidetoshi si anak OSIS gila memanggil Minako dari backstage. "Minako-kun!" teriak Hidetoshi alay sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menyebabkan efek bau ketek busuk, "Kamu terlambat!"

"Hehehe, sori Onigiri-kun," Minako cengengesan, "tadi aku agak nggak enak badan,"

"Marga gue Odagiri, bukan Onigiri!" Hidetoshi melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia baru sadar kalau Minako datang bersama orang lain. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hidetoshi langsung lirk-lirik cowok berambut coklat dan memakai seragam lengkap Gekkoukan yang daritadi berjalan bersama Minako.

"Fufufu...Minako-kun," Hidetoshi terkekeh kayak nenek sihir gila, "ternyata kamu ke sini bawa pacarmu ya,"

KAAAAAATS

Terlihat wajah Minako dan Shinjiro yang langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Hidetoshi langsung nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas bareng kedua author.

"Berisik!" teriak Minako, "Dia bukan pacarku tau! Dia hanya seniorku!"

JLEB!

Kata-kata itu membuat hati Shinjiro terasa tertusuk.

_Cih, hanya senior ya..._geramnya dalam hati.

"Sudah-sudah!" teriak Minako sambil mendorong Hidetoshi ke kerumunan anak OSIS yang lainnya, "Cepet kerja lagi!"

"Iya, iya...mba'e nih gendeng apa gendeng to?" Hidetoshi sweatdropped sama tenaga Minako yang mirip badak.

Minako menoleh ke arah Shinjiro dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Maaf ya, senpai," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa, "sepertinya aku agak sibuk untuk acara ini, senpai bisa kan berkeliling sendiri?"

Shinjiro hanya terdiam dan mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyumnya. Bisa terlihat jelas bahwa senyumannya itu hanya menutupi perasaan kecewanya.

* * *

"YAAAK! SELAMAT PAGI SISWA-SISWI GEKKOUKAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak sang MC acara yang bernama Fitrop alias Fitri Tropalay yang super alay, "HARI INI, PIHAK GEKKOUKAN SUDAH MENGUNDANG ARTIS-ARTIS TERKENAL NASIONAL MAUPUN INTERNASIONAAAL!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang meriah dari seluruh murid Gekkoukan yang menonton acara ini.

"UNTUK ACARA PERTAMA, MARI KITA SAMBUT DENGAN MERIAAAAAAH, 7 ICOOOONS!"

"YEEEEEEEY!" semua siswa laki-laki berteriak histeris.

"P-L-A-Y B-O-Y B-O-Y! B-O-Y!" para personil 7 Icons memulai bernyanyi. TAPI, ternyata yang kita lihat di sini bukanlah 7 Icons yang biasa kita lihat di TV. Ternyata mereka...Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis, Minako, dan 2 author yang sok jadi 7 Icons! (jiah author numpang eksis)

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggil kami..." pikir Souji, Ryoji, dan Teddie dari tempat nun jauh di mato.

Semua yang nonton langsung sweatdropped karena...walaupun musiknya udah selesai kedua author gendeng bin sableng itu tetap goyang dombret dan goyang gergaji.

"Hm...seperti kedua author ini udah gendeng," pikir Fitrop.

"Ye...dia baru nyadar," kata Mitsuru yang udah sweatdropped.

"Okeh, kalau begitu ayo kita sambut artis selanjutnya, SM*SH!"

"YEEEEEEEY!" semua siswa perempuan berteriak histeris.

"Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu~" para personil SM*SH memulai bernyanyi. TAPI, ternyata yang kita lihat di sini bukanlah SM*SH yang biasa kita lihat di TV. Ternyata mereka...Akihiko, Junpei, Minato, Shinjiro, Souji, Yosuke, dan Kanji yang sok jadi SM*SH!

"Ye...ini juga samanya gadungan juga..." sekarang giliran Fitrop yang sweatdropped, "Mana sampe ada chara dari Persona 4 lagi, dasar author miskin chara,"

"Ya namanya juga usaha, woy!" teriak para author.

"Sudahlah~ sekarang kita panggil artis selanjutnya! Justin Blewaaaaaah!"

"Halo semuaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Justin Blewah dengan alaynya. Tunggu, Justin Blewah? Mari kita lihat baik-baik tanpa belek mata yang menempel...ternyata dia adalah...SHUJI IKUTSUKI!

"Ups, sepertinya kali ini Justin Blewahnya gadungan lagi! Gomen!" teriak Fitrop sambil nendang Ikutsuki keluar dari panggung, "Kali ini kita panggil dengan meriah, The Pirjiiiiin!"

"Demi nama citroooong~ yang tumbuh di hatikyuuuh~" vokalis The Pirjin mulai menyanyikan lagunya yang lagi hits. Kedua vokalisnya adalah Sarap The Pirjin dan Muntah The Pirjin.

"Eh, tunggu, kayaknya itu bukan The Pirjin dah!" teriak salah satu murid yang ternyata penggemar berat The Pirjin. Dan ternyata, dia benar pemirsa sekalian! Bila kita lihat tanpa upil di mata (?), mereka adalah Aigis dan Metis!

"WUUUUUU! DUO MAHO TURUN SANA!" teriak seorang murid dari kerumunan penonton.

"IYA BETUL! EMANG APANYA YANG MASIH 'PIRJIN'? MELAKUKAN YANG LEBIH DARI HOTTO MOTTO AJA MASIH LU SEBUT 'PIRJIN'?" teriak Junpei yang kebawa-bawa emosi. (ups, kebawa nih Pap***** He****-nya)

"TURUN! TURUN!" teriak Fitrop, (yah kebawa juga dia) "Yah, berhubung artisnya abal semua, mari kita saksikan bersama demo kegiatan masing-masing ekskul! Dimulai dengan kendo terlebih dahulu!"

Dari balik panggung keluarlah Minato si kapten klub kendo dengan auranya yang semerbak seperti bunga bangkai. (Play : I'm The Sexy, (entah author lupa penyanyinya))

"KYAAAAAAAA! MINATOOOOO!" teriak para Minato FG.

_Wah, tak gue duga kakak sepopuler ini_, pikir Minako dalam hati sambil ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Nah, sekarang akan kutunjukan cara menebas yang tepat ala kendo," Minato sudah bersiap-siap memukul sebuah semangka dengan memakai pedang kayunya.

PRAK!

Pedang kayu itu tepat mengenai mengenai sasaran. TAPIIIII entah kenapa terdengar teriakan histeris dari SANG SEMANGKA. Dan ternyata yang tadi dipukul oleh Minato bukanlah semangka, tapi kepalanya Junpei!

NIIIIIIIIIIT... (di monitor anda semua terlihat tulisan 'Tetaplah Bersama Kami')

"Yak pemirsa sekalian, karena terjadi accident yang gendeng maka kita ganti ke ekskul Thai Boxing!" seru Fitrop.

"KYAAAAAA! AKIHIKO-SENPAAAAAAI!" teriak para Akihiko FB ups, FG. (biasa di Zero****.net kan gambar dia maho melulu, ups author keceplosan)

"WKOWKOWKO!" Akihiko ketawa gaje walaupun cuma pake celana kolor eh, celana boxer di depan umum, "SEKARANG AKAN GUE TUNJUKIN APA YANG NAMANYA TAI, eh, THAI BOXING ITU!"

Salah seorang anggota Thai Boxing membawa sebuah 'benda' yang udah dijamin sama author kalo diketik di sini bakalan bikin anda semua muntah di tempat.

NIIIIIIIIIIT... (di monitor anda semua terlihat tulisan 'Tetaplah Bersama Kami' lagi)

"Oke, pemirsa sekalian," Fitrop mulai sweatdropped, "kali ini kita panggilkan kelompok ekskul anggaaaar!"

"YEAAAAAAH! KIRIJO-SENPAAAAAAAI!" teriak seluruh siswa Gekkoukan High. (wah, tenyata pamornya Mitsuru lebih dari Minato dan Akihiko =w=)

"Akan saya tunjukan bagaimana cara menusuk yang benar," ucap Mitsuru denga tampang sok cool-nya.

JLEB!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak semua orang yang berada di sana.

NIIIIIIIIIIT... (lagi - lagi di monitor anda semua terlihat tulisan 'Tetaplah Bersama Kami')

"Yaaaaa pemirsa sekalian," Fitrop tambah sweatdropped, "sekarang saatnya untuk sambutan kepala sekolah!"

"OH HELL YEAH! PAK AFROOOOOO!" teriak semua murid Gekkoukan. Ini dikarenakan si Bapak Kepala Sekolah itu berambut Afro kayak Eddy Brokoli.

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Bapak Kepala Sekolah tidak kunjung datang.

"Uhm..bapak Kepala Sekolah...?" panggil Fitrop.

NGIIIIIIING

Terdengar suara denging dari Podium. Terlihat sekelompok orang ––atau lebih tepatnya 5 orang berdiri di podium itu. Seseorang dari kelompok itu mengatakan sesuatu lewat mic podium, "Perhatian para murid Gekkoukan sekalian!" seru orang itu, "Kami, Black Thieves, sudah membajak Gekkoukan High!"

.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kagami : "Aye~! Chap 10 selesai!"

Yuuki : "Iya, apalagi sekarang lagi masa libur ya! Mantep daaaaah!"

Junpei : "Cih, kalian enak libur 3 minggu, gue aja nggak ada liburnya," *pundung*

Yuuki : "Ckckck, kasian amat hidup lu...merana,"

Kagami : "Yeeee, paling mah ini gara-gara Kepala Sekolahnya aja yang ganti, sebelum ganti kan biasanya cuma 2 minggu,"

Minato : "Ya tapi kan seru liburan lamanya segitu,"

Kagami : "APANYA YANG SERU, ELMO? TIAP HARI SI BUNCIS NGIRIM PESAN LEWAT FB TAU! Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Minato : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Minako : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Shinjiro : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Akihiko : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Mitsuru : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Yukari : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Fuuka : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Aigis : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Ken : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Junpei : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t"

Yuuki : "Buncis is F*CK! t(=o=)t eh, kenapa gue ikutan juga? =.=a"

Minako : "Oia, kalian kan naik ke kelas 3 kan? Mau nggak mau berarti harus HIATUS dong? Kan nggak dibolehin make laptop,"

YuMi : "Nggak juga~ X9"

Shinjiro : "Lha kok?"

YuMi : "Kan bisa ngerjain diem-diem di perpus! XDDD"

Aigis : "Author bandel..."

Kagami : "Sebenernya sih KAYAKNYA diantara aktif sama hiatus, alias semi-hiatus,"

Yuuki : "Iyalah, kan nggak tiap hari bisa ngerjain,"

Akihiko : "Ya udahlah, cepet tutup SKNM-nya!"

Kagami : "JANGAN KEMANA-MANA TETAP DI SAN KOKORO NO MA, YA EEEEEEEE!"

Junpei : "Yang nggak review dijamin nggak dilanjutin,"

Yuuki : "Anonymous juga bisa join review! ^^d Jangan lupa RnR ya~"


	11. Kidnapped, Again?

Salve readers~!

Sebelum ngelanjutin baca chapter 11 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~

(no name) : Anda suka baca Hotto Motto juga? ONE HEART AMA KAGAMICCHI DONG XD *plak*

Mizuno Nokami : Mina-Ken? Iya, siiip, tinggal tunggu waktunya aja :)

dark-kiddo : Anda ngakak? Yeah seneeeng~ XDD Kan lagi Display Day makanya pada ngundang artis kayak smes, sepen aikon ama de pirjin. Suka ceritanya? YEEEEEY SENENG LAGI~ XDD Sebenernya gak terlalu demen juga sih ama 'doujin yang sering diomongin' itu, cuma sering kepikiran aja hahaha.

Hanna Wanna Read Fic : Ekhhh~ jayus ya? *nangis bombay* oke, ditambah humornya deh~

monettelbangg : Kenji? Uhm...sip, siiiip...entar dimunculin kok :D

Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 11 ini~

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 11-**

**.**

"Perhatian para murid Gekkoukan sekalian! Kami, Black Thieves, sudah membajak Gekkoukan High!" kalimat itu menggema di seantero Gekkoukan melalui speaker seluruh sekolah. Tanpa tersadari, speaker yang berada di lapangan terhubung dengan speaker di seluruh Gekkoukan dan menyebabkan kata—kata tersebut terdengar oleh Hatsule Miku, Sasule Uchiha, Yosule Hanamura, Koroemon, Kentut Amada, Daun Shuji Kentutsuki, Soup Setan, Risettan Pagerkawat, dan Yukiengkohengkoh Amagi.

Ternyata eh ternyata, pengumuman dari Black Thieves tersebut terdengar oleh Minato yang sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"APA?" teriaknya histeris, "PEMBAJAKAN?"

Sang anggota Black Thieves melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Kami serius, ini bukan lawakan OVJ! Para anggota OSIS sudah ada di tangan kami sebagai jaminan!"

"APA? OSIS?" teriak Minato lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Ternyata di sana juga ada dua orang yang sama-sama berteriak seperti itu, Akihiko dan Shinjiro.

"Lha? Senpai ada di sini to?" Minato sweatdropped gak jelas seember, "Lagi pada arisan yak, ngumpul-ngumpul begini?"

"Jiah, ngelawak garing lu!" teriak Shinjiro, "Daripada itu coba liat ini deh, tadi gue nemuin ini di kantong celana lu!"

'Berbakat jadi copet kayaknya ini orang...' pikir Akihiko dalam hati.

Minato menerima secarik kertas lusuh dari Shinjiro. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu. Matanya terbelalak, kaget, ternyata isi dari tulisan tersebut adalah...AKSARA SUNDA.

"Wah, gue nggak ngerti artinya..." ucap Minato pasrah.

"Karena gue nggak ngerti makanya gue kasih itu ke lu," jawab Shinjiro.

"Gimana kalo kita tanya author aja?" usul Akihiko.

"Oh, boleh juga tuh,"

"Eh, author, tau nggak ini artinya apaan?" tanya Minato ke kedua author yang lagi nangkring di backstage.

Kagami : "Nggaaaaaak~" *masang tampang imut alay*

Yuuki : "Apalagi gue... =_="

Minato : "TERUS INI GIMANAAAA? MASA LANGSUNG TAMAT SERIALNYA?"

Kagami : "Gue bakalan bantu lu, tapi ada syaratnya," *evil grin*

Shinjiro : "Syarat apa?"

Kagami : "Shinji-chan harus cium gue duluuuu~" (Shinjiro Syndrome mode : on)

Shinjiro : *muntah di tempat*

Yuuki : "Gelo siah..."

Kagami : "Bercanda deng :9"

Akihiko : "SERIUUUUUS! JANGAN MENUHIN DURASIIII!"

Kagami : "Ya udah deh, nih gue 'pinjemin' translator-nya, ade gue,"

Aero : *senyum-senyum gaje*

Minato : "Ooooh, personil YuMiPro baru?"

YuMi : "BUKAAAAAAAN!" *teriak pake toa mesjid*

Aero : "Cuma translator, khusus muncul di chapter ini, dodoooool~" *evil grin*

Minato-Aki-Shinji : (dalam hati) "Sifatnya mirip kakaknyaaaaaa!"

Yuuki : "Ya...gitu deh,"

Kagami : "Lanjut (=.=X)"

"Jadi, apa artinya dari tulisan ini, Aero-kun?" tanya Minato panik.

(Warning : bahasa Sunda yang dipake sekarang adalah bahasa Sunda kasar)"Artinya, 'Tulung aing! Lamun rek nulungan aing, aing ge teu teurang tempatna, rek siah nyari sorangan! Ti adena sia anu geulis, Minako,', gitu katanya,"

Minato, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro sweatdropped seember. Mana ngerti mereka bahasa Sunda? Mereka kan wong gendeng, jadi bahasanya ya bahasa gendeng.

"Artinya apaan?" tanya Akihiko.

"Artinya, 'Tolong gue! kalo mau nolongin gue, gue juga nggak tau tempatnya, lu harus nyari sendiri! Dari ade lu yang cantik, Minako', gitu deh,"

"Oh, gitu ya? Ayo kita selamatkan Minakoooo!" seru Minato alay kayak anak TK lagi main perang-perangan.

"Siap, BOOOOS!" teriak Akihiko dan Shinjiro nggak kalah alay. Langsung saja mereka berlari keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut, pergi menyelamatka Minako dan anggota OSIS lainnya.

Aero : "Yaaaaah, :'(" *kecewa*

Yuuki : "Kenapa?"

Aero : "Lupa minta tanda tangan...padahal udah susah payah masuk ke fic ini... :'("

Kagami : "Cup cup cup, entar teteh mintain deh,"

All : "Teteh?" (muntah di tempat)

Yuuki : "Kasiaaaan ._."

* * *

Di balik dinding dekat toilet, terlihat Minato, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro yang sedang mengintip keadaan luar toilet (toilet cowok tentunya). Di depan sana terlihat dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam––yang sekilas mirip pesulap 'Romi Rapei' dan 'Embad' sedang berjaga di pintu toilet tersebut.

"Sial, ada penjaganya!" geram Minato.

"Eh, Mimin, lu yakin di sini tempat Minako disekap?" tanya Akihiko yakin-nggak-yakin.

"Kayaknya sih gitu, soalnya dikertas itu ada bekas tai kotok-nya! Pasti dia di toilet!"

"Petunjuk nggak meyakinkan!" teriak Akihiko dan Shinjiro.

"Cuma masalahnya, gimana caranya supaya kita bertiga bisa masuk ke sana? Penjaganya mirip Romi Rapei' yang bisa ngehipnotis! Terus yang satunya lagi mirip sama Embad yang bisa ngebengkokin tang, besi, sama otaknya si semangka!"

"Cih, coba saja, aku punya ide..." geram Akihiko kesal.

"Lha?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka, "Lagi pada ngapain? Sampe si Mimin juga ikutan,"

Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Junpei. Dengan pedenya di tengah orang puasa dia makan es krim sampe-sampe membuat Minato, Shinjiro, Akihiko, dan kedua author ngiler di tempat.

CLING!

"Aha! Gue punya ide bagus!" teriak Shinjiro dengan muka anak ayam ala komik Kuroshitsuji.

"Ide apa?" tanya Minato dan Akihiko.

"Liat aja!" Shinjiro menarik tangan Junpei, lalu mendorong cowok gundul itu ke depan Romi Rapei' dan Embad.

"Eh, ada maling tuh!" teriak Romi Rapei' sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Junpei. Embad cuma diem, liat aja di tipi juga pasti diem melulu. Disuruh makan dia diem makanya kurus, disuruh tidur dia diem makanya sekeliling matanya item, disuruh berak dia diem makanya sering kentut di lokasi syuting.

"Ayo cepat! Kita masuk selagi Junpei jadi umpan kita!" seru Shinjiro. Minato dan Akihiko hanya mengangguk setuju, mereka berlari ke dalam toilet.

* * *

Di dalam lorong toilet yang terkesan mistis, Minato, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro berhasil masuk dari penjagaan Romi Rapei' dan Embad. (effect: angin kering sama gulungan daun terbang kayak di film koboi jadul)

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" bisik Akihiko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek setiap pintu di sini?" usul Minato.

"Boleh juga, ayo cepat kita lakukan!"

**-Shinjiro's Condition-**

BRAK

Shinjiro membuka salah satu pintu tersebut. Namun, di sana tak ada apapun.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa," gumamnya.

**-Minato's Condition-**

BRAK

Minato membuka salah satu pintu tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang dari dalam situ, kaget. Tentu saja Minato juga ikut kaget, soalnya dia nemu orang berak sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"Lha? Kenji? Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Minato setengah sweatdropped.

"Ya beraklah, ngapain lagi?" jawab Kenji sewot.

"Nggak...gue kirain lagi BAB,"

"SAMA AJA BEGOOOO!"

"Oh iya, ya udah deh gue mau pergi dulu!"

"Eh, tunggu bentar Min!"

"Jiaaaah, ada apaan lagi sih?" tanya Minato sewot.

"Nih gue kasih oleh-oleh buat lu!" Kenji memberi Minato sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat sangat sangat sangat terlalu misterius banget sekali (author alay).

Minato membuka bungkusan tersebut. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cairan kental berwarna kecoklatan. "Apa ini?" tanya Minato.

"Itu...mencretnya gue, kalo mau keluar sekalian buangin itu yak! XD"

"OGAAAAH!" Minato melempar bungkusan itu ke wajah Kenji lalu membanting pintu toilet dan pergi keluar.

**-Akihiko's Condition-**

BRAK

Akihiko membuka salah satu pintu tersebut. Dan ternyata, di sana ada om-om aneh lagi 'nyetor' (baca: BAB)! Om-om itu memakai baju serba hitam, rambutnya pun gundul dan terlihat sangat mirip dengan Dedi Kobotak.

"Eh, ada mas-mas ganteng!" kata si om-om gaje itu, "Mau ngapain? Pasti mau ngeliat gue berpose seksong yaaaa?"

"Cuih, NAJIS!" teriak Akihiko yang hampir muntah saking enegnya, "Om tau nggak di mana pimpinan Black Thieves?"

"Ooooh, itu gue, emang kenape?"

SIIIIIIIING...

"OOOOH! JADI ELO!" teriak Akihiko layaknya toa ditambah toa ditambah toa ditambah toa ditambah toa sampai-sampai seluruh penghuni toilet termasuk Minato dan Shinjiro bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah? Ada apa ada apa?" tanya Minato cengo.

"Ada orang melahirkan yak?" tebak Shinjiro ngasal garing krenyes-krenyes.

"Ini! Om-om ini pimpinan Bleketek, eh, Black Thieves! Om-om yang mirip Dedi Kobotak ini!" teriak Akihiko alay sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kebotakan orang tersebut.

"OOOOOOH! JADI ELOOO?" teriak Minato dan Shinjiro yang nggak kalah alay sampe-sampe iler sama jigongnya muncrat semua.

"Eh, ada apaan ntuh?" tanya Dedi Kobotak sambil menunjuk arah belakang Minato, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro. Karena penasaran, Minato, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Dedi Kobotak, "Hahaha! Ada celah!" Dedi Kobotak pun melewati mereka bertiga dengan sangat cepat.

"AAAAH! SIALAN!" geram mereka bertiga. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka mengejar Dedi Kobotak. Namun, apa yang terjadi pemirsa? (author pembawa acara gosip mode : on)

Ternyata, Dedi Kobotak menghilang dengan cara menembus dinding toilet!

SIIIIIING

"Sial! Kemana perginya om-om botak itu?" tanya Minato, setengah panik dan sweatdropped.

"Sepertinya, om-om botak itu masuk ke dalam tembok!" jawab Shinjiro ngasal.

"Eh, jangan-jangan dia Harry Potter? Bisa masuk ke dalem tembok!" seru Akihiko bangga, secara, dia maniak film Harry Potter gitu loh.

"Dia sih bukan Harry Potter, dodol! Dia itu Voldemort!" teriak Minato.

"Terserah apa kate lu dah!" terak Shinjiro dengan sewotnya, "Sekarang, cepat cari kemana perginya om-om botak Voldemort itu!"

"Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengejar si om-om Voldemort?" tanya Akihiko pada semuanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut keabuan itu mendekati dinding tempat om-om Dedi Kobotak Voldemort menghilang. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja...

KRAK KRAK KRAK

Lantai di bawah kaki Akihiko tiba-tiba saja retak begitu cowok itu menginjaknya. Dan, tak lebih dari satu detik kemudian, lantai itu pecah dan membuat Akihiko jatuh ke sebuah tempat antah berantah di bawah tempatnya berpijak barusan.

"Ukh...sial," geramnya kesakitan. Dia melihat ke atas kepalanya, tak terlihat apapun, hanya setitik berkas cahaya yang bisa masuk melewati lubang bekasnya terjatuh barusan.

Dia mengambil handphone-nya dari saku celana. "Untung saja tidak rusak..." gumamnya pelan. Akihiko membuka handphone-nya yang bertipe flip dan menerangi jalannya.

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu kaget, ternyata di depannya sudah terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang memutar akal sehatnya. "Kamu..!"

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Terdengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Shinjiro pada Minato, yang sedaritadi berkonsentrasi pada lubang aneh bekas Akihiko terjatuh.

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak terdengar sesuatu," ucapnya pasrah, Shinjiro hanya bisa menghela napasnya yang berat, "tapi, menurutku dia akan baik-baik saja,"

"Ya, sepertinya kau benar, Aki bukan orang yang selemah itu,"

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, senpai?"

Shinjiro berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usulnya, "Mungkin kita bisa menemukan om-om botak Voldemort itu dengan lebih cepat,"

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," Minato setuju, "ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

* * *

Minato berlari di sepanjang koridor kelas 2, napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari tanpa henti mencari adiknya. Sebuah suara aneh tiba-tiba saja terdengar di dalam kelasnya 2-F, kakinya pun langsung berhenti berlari.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Minato membuka pintu itu perlahan. Matanya terbelalak, ternyata di depannya telah terlihat seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka akan ditemukannya.

"Kamu!"

* * *

Di koridor ruangan olahraga, terlihat Shinjiro yang sedang berlari sambil terengah-engah. Pikirannya terus berkutat untuk mencari Minako.

Apa Minako baik-baik saja?

Apa yang Black Thieves lakukan padanya?

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Shinjiro. Kakinya langsung berhenti berlari begitu mendengar suara yang keras di dalam aula olahraga. Tangannya membuka pintu tersebut, dan ternyata di depannya sudah ada seseorang yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh keras.

"Kamu!"

.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yuuki : "Wew...chap 11 selesai! XDD"

Kagami : "Yah...walaupun updatenya lama, tapi makasih atas dukungan semuanya! Terus, makasih juga buat temen sekelas kita yang udah ngasih masukan ide :3"

Junpei : "Tunggu, temen sekelas kalian? Maksudnya?"

Kagami : "Iya...sekarang kita SEKELAS loooooh XDD"

Yuuki : "Sebuah kebetulan yang ajaib :)"

Junpei : "Wuidih, enak bener cuy =3= "

Fuuka : "Wah, berarti bikin fic selanjutnya bisa cepet update dong?"

Yuuki : "Meneketehe -_-"

Aigis : "Lha? Kok?"

Kagami : "Ya kan kelas 3 dodol, harus banyak belajarnya -_-"

Yuuki : "Yah...tapi bagusnya tiap hari jadi rame, nggak sepi :)"

Ken : "Woy, tutup chap 11-nya!"

Kagami : "Halah, banyak bacot lu! Masih bocah aja udah sok lu -_-"

Yuuki : "Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di San Kokoro no Ma, YA EEEE!" (ngagaya ala Sule)

Kagami : "Jangan lupa review, anonymous juga bisa join! XD"


	12. Let The Fight Begin!

Moshi-moshi readers~!

Sebelum membaca chapter 12 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~

**yosukegalih** : Penasaran? BACA CHAPTER 12 INI! XDD woke woke, udah diupdate!

**Ritsu Kanoya**: WOKEH! MINA-SHINJI TAK BANYAKIN! #asbun

**Mizuno Nokami**: Iyo...Minako sering diculik karena dia anak kesayangan author (maksud lo?) Mina-Ken baris dulu ya...kalo nggak ada perubahan chapter selanjutnya bakal diadain Mina-Ken :)

**dark-kiddo**: Iya nih...mestinya muka Minako diganti sama muka Kagami (maunya aje lo) Soal Pappilon...sumpah Kagami nggak tau kalo itu mimpi -_- soalnya baru baca sampe halaman 5 aja udah langsung hapus permanen -_- (harap maklum...) tapi walaupun itu mimpi tetep aja otaknya ndak pirjin... (asal asal)

**Kuroi Onee-san**: Oh, kalo kita sih maunya nyanyi "Kemana~ Kemana~ Kemana~" (lah) Mau minjem Aero? Tarifnya 100 ribu per menit ya hahaha XDD *dilempar duren*

**bluepegasus9**: Oh, yang no name itu anda toh? MAAP KAGA TAU EIKEH! Shinji tambah gaje, itu disebabkan oleh RADIASI CINTA SEORANG KAGAMI (OH-EM-JI!)

**Rezzie Sereno**: Oceh, makasih udah review :D Bokepnya kagak banyak? Moso seh? Kayaknya banyak deh... UDAH BACA HOTTO MOTTO? MANTAAAAP! *plak*

**D-TokTokKito**: Hah? Otaknya mau dituker? ENTAR FIC KAMU JADI BOKEP SEMUA LOH! (apa seh ini) Puasa? OH TENTU! Sebagai anak ALIM (Anjing Liar Mabok) kita harus berpuasa supaya nanti masuk surga! APA? ADEGAN NGE*piiip* AMA HENT*I? Ajegile, entar ratingnya jadi M atuh... jangan-JANGAN! RATING TAK NAIKIN JADI SEMI-M! (ngasal) Ooo, kalo buku 'Poconggg Juga Pocong' sih Kagami punya, tapi kalo bukunya Raditya Dika baru punya yang 'Cinta Brontosaurus', komik 'Kambing Jantan', sama 'Radikus Makankakus' (maklum udah keabisan di Gramed...) sumpah, ini balesan review yang paling panjang yang pernah kita bales loh (sepertinya) -_- Pipis, Love, and Gahol v(._.)v

Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 12 ini~ :D

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 12-**

**.**

Ruang bawah tanah, di sanalah Akihiko berada sekarang. Matanya terbelalak. Di depannya sekarang telah terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang bisa memutar akal sehat siapapun yang melihatnya. Ya, itu adalah...

OVJ SYUTING DI DALEM GOA SAMBIL NARI STRIPTEASE

Akihiko cuma cengo.

SBY cengo.

Obama ikutan cengo.

Akihiko : "LHO KOK BEGINI SIIIIH?"

Kagami : "Lha, kan tadi dibilangin 'terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang bisa memutar akal sehat siapapun yang melihatnya', YA INIIII!"

Akihiko : "TAPI NGGAK GINI-GINI JUGA KALIII!"

Kagami : "Jangan ngelawan! *menyeng gaje* Entar dilaporin ke ayank Nero loh,"

Akihiko : "WHAT? Sopo?"

Yuuki : "Yang nggak tau, baca 'Pengadilan Mendadak Author' oke? XD"

Akihiko : "Najis promosi -_-"

Kagami : "Lanjut mameeen"

Akihiko menghampiri para kru OVJ, "Ngapain kalian nari striptease, eh, main film di dalem goa begini?"

Sule yang dari tadi pake kostum Huluk Buluk menjawab, "Bang, kita tuh di sini lagi syuting film homo garapan Hanuman Mbahmatiyo,"

"Ooooh..." Akihiko cengo.

Hening.

"GUE IKUTAN MAEN FILM-NYA DONG!" teriak Akihiko, mabok.

"O-A-TUH, boleh-boleh, ke sini aja," Sule menunjuk sebuah tiang berhiaskan kulit duren ASLI. Akhirnya Akihiko pun nari erotis memakai kostum badut 'Donal Bebek mabok ditabrak kereta' di tiang panjat pinang kampung sebelah.

"Mas, yang asoy dong! YANG ASOY!" teriak Sule.

Akihiko mengganti kostum menjadi Butek Ijo dan melanjutkan menari striptease yang elegan nan asoy.

* * *

Sementara itu, ada apa dengan Minato? (lah dia malah nyanyi -_-)

Minato membuka pintu kelasnya, dan ternyata di depan matanya telah berak seorang makluk botak yang dicarinya: DEDI KOBOTAK VOLDEMORT.

"OM KINCLOOOOOONG!" seru Minato, mabok.

"APEEEEEEEEEE?" teriak Dedi Kobotak.

"Tumpaseae~ Yumuskudae~"

Minato nari India erotis duet dengan Dedi Kobotak dan Briptu Norman. Dengan jurus _mabok power_ mereka bertiga kayang di depan muka SBY sambil goyang pantat asoy (eh?).

"Eh, yang bener dong!" teriak Minato yang menghentikan acara hiburan ini, "Serius! Jangan mabok!"

"Heh, yang ada juga lu yang mabok, bego!" jawab Dedi Kobotak, ngasal.

Hening.

Briptu Norman berjoget liar sambil makan beling.

"Dukung saya sebagai Polri!" teriak Briptu Norman.

"Hah? Polri?" Minato cengo bareng Dedi Kobotak, "Lu kan udah dipecat!"

"Maksudne bukan polisi, bedon... tapi liat tuh! TUH!" Briptu Norman menunjuk sebuah plang bertuliskan:

POLRI: POCONG LUMPING REPUBLIK IWATODAI

Minato cengo, "SEJAK KAPAN ADA ACARA BEGINIAN NYEEET?"

Dedi Kobotak berpikir sebentar, "Sejak... lo JADI MAHO!"

"GUE MASIH PERJAKAAAAA!"

"Yak, ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak!" seru sang MC yang bangkit dari liang kubur, "Saya, Ayu Tong Tong, akan menjadi pembawa acara anda dalam acara Tipi Cempyen di kejuaraan Polri, Pocong Lumping Republik Iwatodai, dan untuk semuanya saya ingatkan, author tidak bermaksud menghina, mereka hanya bermaksud menghibur readers yang sedang galau! Kita ambil Kagami sebagai contohnya, kemaren aja dia baru peg—"

Kagami : "Heh! Dong-Dong! Loba bacot sia! Lagian kenapa harus gue yang dijadiin contoh? KENAPA NGGAK SI YUUKI AJA?"

Yuuki : "Yeee... kan elu yang galau abis pegat, ups..."

Minato : "APA? Kagami, cemungud..."

Kagami : "Gapapa, gue punya cowok baru kok!"

Minato : "Hah? SIAPA? CEMBURU NIH GUE! (lah)"

Kagami : "Cowok gue itu Nero! NERO!"

All : "Sarap lu ye..."

Yuuki : "Lanjut! (/._.)/"

"Kita sambut penantang kali ini, Briptu Norman!" seru Ayu Tong Tong sambil menggeliat-geliat sendiri.

"Saya Briptu Norman! Dukung saya dengan cara ketik GEBLEK spasi NORMAN! Horas lumping!" teriak Briptu Norman yang mabok abis diberakin Dedi Kobotak.

"Iye, uye, ape lu kate dah, selanjutnya kita panggilkan juara bertahan kita! RYOJI MOCHIDIINJEK-INJEK!"

"Salah nyet," kata Minato.

"RYOJI MBAHJUKI!"

"Bukan..." ucap Dedi Kobotak sambil memoles kekinclongan kepalanya.

"SAYKOJI DIGEBUG MBAHJUKI!"

"RYOJI MOCHIZUKI, DONGO!"

"Oh iya itu namanya! Lali aku!" teriak Ayu Tong Tong, "KITA PANGGILKAN RYOJI MOCHIZUKIII!"

"OH YEAH! TEMEN MAHOAN GUE!" teriak Minato yang mabok duren.

JEGER

Lagi-lagi segumpal pocong bangkit dari kubur. Kulitnya abu-abu dan rambutnya putih. Giginya selang-seling-berjendela dan hidungnya mirip tai kebo.

"Kok mukanya gini sih?" tanya Minato, "Mirip pocong ketabrak tronton kecebur got,"

"Iya..." jawab Ayu Tong Tong "Dia itu dapet siksa kubur, jadi gini deh mukanya sekarang, MIRIP TAI KEBO!"

"Eh, lu pikir sekarang pelajaran agama hah?" Ryoji sewot.

"Ehm... gimana ya... galau nih gue..." jawab Dedi asal.

"Asbun lo,"

"Kapan nih kita mulai acaranya coooyyy?" tanya Ayu gahol yang kesurupan Peppy.

"Ya sekarang lah nyet!" teriak Briptu Norman sewot.

JEDER

Ayu Tong Tong menembakan pistol kentut ke udara.

PREEET TUT TUT MBAHMU KENTUT~

"OH-EM-JI! BAUNYA KAYAK POCONG MAHOAN KENA AZAB KUBUR!" teriak Dedi Kobotak.

Minato ikut-ikutan asbun, "AJEGILE! BAUNYA KAYAK KAGAMI HM-AN SAMA NEROOO!"

Kagami : "GUE NGGAK PERNAH HM-AN JIIIIING!"

Minato : "Halah ngaku aje luuu..."

Kagami : "BENERAAAAN!"

"UYEEEEEE! BAUNE MANTABZ!" teriak Ryoji alay yang seakan-akan menemukan surga penuh tai ayam.

Ayu Tong Tong, Briptu Norman, dan Ryoji pun guling-guling ke dalem kloset dan menghilang ditelan berak.

Hening.

"Jadi... sekarang gimane?" tanya Dedi Kobotak.

"KITA BATTLEEE!" teriak Minato mabok.

"AYOOOOOO! NANTANG GUE LO?" Dedi Kobotak langsung menyobek celana, eh, baju biar keliatan lebih seksong nan asoy pas battle.

"Tunggu! TUNGGU!"

"APA LAGI SEEEEH?"

"Gue mau nelepon temen-temen gue dulu broooo, biar rame!" seru Minato dengan gaya Rock Lee bergigi lapis emas dan permata kinclong-kinclong.

"Cepet yah, durasi soalnya!"

"Oceh, beibeh!"

* * *

"Kemana~ Kemana~ Kemana~" tiba-tiba suara nada dering terdengar dari handphone unyu Junpei. Nyanyian asoy itu menggema di dalam kloset yang Junpei duduki sekarang, karena dia sedang MEMBEOL dan bukan MEMAKAN BEOL-nya sendiri.

"Halooooh?" Junpei mengangkat teleponnya.

"HALOH? SEMANGKA! LO ADA DI MANA?" teriak Minato lewat hape.

"Gue lagi di toilet, emang kenapa?"

"TOLONG! GUE MAU DINISTAIN SAMA DEDI KOBOTAK! TIDAAAAAAK!"

Junpei cengo.

Si Mimin mau dinistain? Junpei berpikir keras. Kalo si Mimin dinistain Dedi Kobotak nanti siapa yang mau bikin doujin sama fanfiction shonen-ai Minato-Akihiko? Nanti malah ada Mimin-Dedi Kobotak lagi... Ckckck...author sarap.

"OKEH MIN! LO ADA DI MANA?" tanya Junpei antusias.

"DI KELAS 2-F! Oh, tidak... Dedi Kobotaknya! AAAAH!"

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi Junpei langsung ngacir dari toilet ke kelas 2-F.

* * *

"Bang, SMS siapa~ ini bang~?" sebuah nada dering bersuara garang terdengar dari hape Mitsuru.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" sapa Mitsuru yang sok ke bahasa Korea-an.

"MITSU-SENPAI! TOLONG DAKUH!" teriak Minato.

"Lha, ada opo toh iki? Ojo nesu-nesu! Boten! (Sule mode: on)"

"DI SINI ADA DEDI KOBOTAK! BANTU DAKUH MENANGKAP DIA!"

"Ndak bisa to... di sini ada Hyun Bin loh! HYUN BIN!"

"Halah, sama-sama botak juga, Dedi Kobotak jauh lebih botak!"

Mitsuru pun langsung ngacir ke kelas 2-F demi melihat kekinclongan gundulnya Dedi Kobotak yang maha kinclong.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, Akihiko yang sedang asik-asiknya nari tiang panjat pinang dipanggil oleh Sule yang lagi break syuting film maho.

"Bang, hape-nya bunyi noh!" teriak Sule sambil menunjuk hape Akihiko yang berwallpaper foto mesra Kagami dan Nero. (maunyeeeeee)

"Bibirmu jeber~ Bibirmu jebeeeer~" sebuah ring tone asoy terdengar dari hape Akihiko.

"Hayow?" Akihiko menyapa si penelepon dengan gaya, err... homo akut-nya.

"Bang Aki! Toyooong, akyuh mau dimakan Dedi Kobotyaaaak!" dari seberang sana terdengar suara yang tak kalah mahonya, suara MINATO SI ANAK SASARAN PARA FUJO TERBARU!

"OPO? TEMEN SE-'SHO-AI' GUE MAU DIMAKAN? OTIDAK BISA! HARUS GUE YANG MAKAN DULUAN BARU DIA!" Akihiko langsung menutup telepon itu dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju 'pocong lumping ditabrak odong-odong' lalu ngacir ke tempat Minato.

* * *

"Insya Allah...Insya Allah..." sebuah ringtone Maher Zain terdengar di hape Yukari. (tumben yang satu ini normal ahaaaaaay)

Yukari mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo?"

"Halo? Yukari?" dari seberang sana terdengar suara Minato. Sontak, suaranya yang ajib itu membuat jantung Yukari berdetak lebih cepat. Yah, lebih tepatnya—KENA PELET MABOK KLEPEK-KLEPEK.

"I-iya Minato-kun, ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak kamu segera ke kelas? Kalau bisa bawa anak-anak lain seperti Fuuka dan Aigis, CEPAT!"

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Sudah, tidak ada waktu lagi! *krsk* *krsk* CEPAAAAT!"

TUT TUT TUT

Yukari terdiam sebentar, menggalau, lalu bershower. (ngeplay video episode Love Hotel *cihuuuuy*)

"Ada apa, Yuka-chan?" tanya Fuuka dari belakang Yukari.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau..." jawab Yukari, "Tapi sepertinya Minato sedang tertimpa masalah yang sangat gawat!"

"Ini tidak bisa kita biarkan!" seru Aigis, "Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Katanya, dia sedang ada di kelas 2-F,"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kita ke sana sekarang!"

* * *

Shinjiro sudah berada di depan aula olahraga. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

BRAK

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara aneh dari dalam sana. Shinjiro menelan ludahnya, membulatkan tekad untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

ZRAK

Shinjiro membuka pintu itu, dan ternyata di depannya sudah ada seseorang yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh keras.

"Kamu!" seru Shinjiro. Matanya terbelalak, ternyata di depannya terlihat Minako yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai.

"U-ukh..." Minako mengerang kesakitan. Shinjiro yang melihat langsung menghampirinya.

"Minako, kamu nggak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" seru Shinjiro yang panik setengah mati. Ia segera membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku... aku..." ucap Minako.

"Ya? Ya?"

"Abis di-HM-in Dedi Kobotak dan kawan-kawannya," (sfx: JENG JENG JENG JENG)

*piiiiip* (di layar anda semua tertulis KAMI SEGERA KEMBALI, SCRIPT SKNM KETUKER SAMA SCRIPT FIC DEWASA YANG NGGAK TAU ITU PUNYA SIAPA)

"Minako, kamu nggak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" seru Shinjiro yang panik setengah mati. Ia segera membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok," Minako tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan Shinjiro agar tidak membuatnya panik.

"Oh, syukurlah..."

We're living our live~ Abound the such information~

"Senpai, hanphone-mu berbunyi tuh!" seru Minako.

"Oh iya, kau benar," Shinjiro merogoh saku celananya, "Tunggu sebentar ya,"

Minako mengangguk.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Senpai! Ini aku!" seru seseorang dari handphone Shinjiro.

"Kakak?" seru Minako, kaget.

"Segera ke kelas 2*krsk* *krsk*F! Waktunya tak *krsk* *krsk* banyak!"

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengaarmu!" seru Shinjiro, "Suaramu tidak jelas!"

"CEPETAN KE KELAS 2-F DONGOOOO!"

TUT TUT TUT

"Sialan lo jing," ucap Shinjiro pada Minato yang nggak tau di mana dia berada.

"Tadi kakak bilang apa?" tanya Minako.

"Dia menyuruh kita ke kelas 2-F, kamu tau itu di mana?"

"Aku tau, itu kelasku,"

"Bagus, kalau begitu bisa antar aku kesana?"

"Uhm!"

* * *

TUT TUT TUT

"Sial," geram Minato, "pulsa gue abis!"

"Oh," Dedi Kobotak cuma nge-O bulet.

DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK

"Su-suara apa tuh?" teriak Minato panik.

"NDAAAAK! Jangan-jangan itu suara pocong lumping!" Dedi Kobotak yang panik langsung meluk Minato dengan badan seksongnya.

"Tidak! Lepasin gue! TIDAAAAAAK!"

BRAK

Minato cengo.

Dedi Kobotak cangak.

Ayu Tong Tong kentut.

Hyun Bin gundul.

Ternyata yang datang ke kelas 2-F adalah Junpei dan kawan-kawan, mereka semua cengo begitu melihat Minato yang dipeluk bapak-bapak botak bertelanjang dada, "MI-Mimin..." ucap Junpei, "Lo... LO DI *piiiip* SAMA OM-OM INI YAAAAK?"

"TIDAAAAK! KAKAK GUE UDAH NDAK PERJAKAAA!" teriak Minako asbun.

"NOOOOO! TEMEN YAOI-AN GUE DIEMBAT DULUAAAAN!" teriak Akihiko nggak kalah alay.

Hening lagi.

Semuanya langsung memperhatikan Akihiko.

"E-Ehem!" Akihiko mendehem, "Itu Dedi Kobotak Voldemort-nya! DIA PIMPINAN BLACK THIEVES LHO! CEPET SERAAANG!"

"OOOOOH! JADI ELO YA PIMPINANNYA?" teriak Minako, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, dan Aigis.

"Cepet serang! Nanti keburu gue ndak pirjin lagi..." Minato ngeles.

"WOKEEE! AYO SERAAANG!" (BGM: The Almighty)

Minato : "Eh tunggu, itu kan BGM dari P4! =o="

Yuuki : "Oh iya, LALI AKU!"

Junpei : "Ini mah mestinya bukan The Almighty!"

Yukari : "Terus jadi apa dong?"

Junpei : "Mestinya jadi... THE ALBOTAK!"

Kagami : "JEGER! BUKAN TAOOOO! MESTINYA BURN MY DREAD LAST BATTLE!"

Minako : "ITU PAS LAWAN NYX AVATAR KEMAREN GILAAAA!"

Yuuki : "Ganti deuh jadi Master of Shadow, lanjut!"

"Ini untuk kakak gue! HEYAAAA!" Minako menyerang Dedi Kobotak dengan tendangan mautnya dan sukses membuat Dedi semaput.

"OH YEAH! BAGUS CANDY-CANDY!" teriak Junpei sambul tepuk tangan alay ala Igor disumpel kolor Hyun Bin.

"Demi pimpinan kami! IKKEEEEEE!" Yukari melempar segudang kolor Igor dengan elegannya.

"UYEEEEE! BAGUS MBA'E!"

"LO HARUS MAKAN BERAK GUE! RASAIN NIH!" Fuuka melempar Dedi Kobotak dengan beraknya yang masih anget-anget-oven.

"GREAT BIANCHI BANCIII!"

"Untuk cem-ceman gue yang lo nistain, RASAKAN PANASNYA DARI GESEKAN KENTUT API GUE!" Aigis menyerang dengan kentut api mautnya dan membuat pantat Dedi Kobotak hangus seutuhnya.

"BAGUS KAMPRET MAHOOO!"

"Ini demi kelancaran fic, BUKAN DEMI MBOKMUUUU!" Mitsuru melempar Dedi dengan setumpukan es krim yang ada di lemari es kamarnya.

"ALLRIGHT ABANG-ABANG TUKANG ES KRIM-SENPAI!"

"UNTUK TEMEN YAOI-AN GUE, INI BUAT ELO!" Akihiko memukul Dedi Kobotak dengan gaya 'banci perempatan lampu merah' dengan napsunya.

"HELL YEAH CELANA KANCUT BOXER-SENPAI!"

"DEMI CALON KAKAK IPAR GUE! YEAAAAH!" Shinjiro menyerang dengan panci-panci-banci dari warteg sebelah.

"EXCELLENT PAPA BEAR!"

"BACOT LOOO!" teriak semuanya tepat di samping telinga Junpei.

"Lu mah bukannya bantuin ih!" seru Minato dengan gaya melambainya.

"Iye...iye..." Junpei mendesah dengan pasrah, "RASAKAN SERANGAN PAMUNGKAS GUE!" Junpei berlari menghampiri Dedi Kobotak dan menimpuknya dengan hasil panen semangka setahun.

"SEMANGKA EMANG HARUS NYERANG PAKE SEMANGKA! INI BARU NAMANYA LAKI!" seru Minato.

"Emang kalo belum laki sebelumnya gue apa?"

"...BENCONG!"

"SIALAN LO!"

"Sekarang giliran gue buat beraksi! CIAAAAAT!" Minato bergaya ala Bruce Lee mabok kesurupan, lalu menyerang Dedi Kobotak dengan tendangan mawar busuknya.

"TIDAAAAK! GUE MAMPHOOOOOS!" teriak Dedi Kobotak alay sambil mangusap-usap kepala, perut, dan pantatnya yang sama-sama kinclong. Akhirnya Dedi Kobotak tepar di tempat and... S.E.E.S. has won the battle!

"YEEEEY! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! YEEEEEY!" semua anggota S.E.E.S. bersorak-sorak dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Republik Dora The Gembelplorer dengan tarian khasnya, Tarian Gembel Kacapirit.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas 2-F dibanting oleh seseorang yang, err... ganteng dan berwajah asiatik.

"SIAPA ELOOO?" Junpei nyolot.

"Gue Lee Min Ho! LEE MIN HO! Catat itu di pantat anda!" Min Ho pergi menghampiri Dedi Kobotak, "Elo gue tangkep karena sudah melakukan tindakan pengajaran aliran sesat! Sebagai City Hunter, gue dateng buat nangkep lu," Min Ho pun pergi menyeret Dedi Kobotak yang udah tepar dan nungging pantatnya.

Min Ho dan Dedi Kobotak telah berlalu. Semua anggota S.E.E.S. langsung tertawa lepas.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil!" seru Minato.

"Iya ya... hahaha," jawab Minako yang masih tertawa.

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam," Mitsuru memecah kesengangan itu, "ayo kita pulang..."

* * *

Malam hari, di lounge dorm. Terlihat Ken ang sedang asyik sendiri membaca buku Radikus Makankakus sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak kuda mabok.

"WAKAKAKAKAK! APA NIH? MABOC DUREN WAKWAKWAKWAK!"

Ken membuka halaman selanjutnya, "WOOOKOKOKO—"

BRAK

Tawa Ken terhenti begitu pintu utama dibanting oleh Minato dan Junpei yang gak sabar mau nge-HM. (hellooooo?)

Ken tercangak-cangak begitu melihat semuana pulang dengan tubuh yang penuh luka, "OHEMJI! KALIAN SEMUA KENAPAAA?"

GUBRAK

Belum pertanyaan Ken terjawab, semuanya pingsan di depan pintu utama.

Hening.

"JADI GUE YANG NGANGKUT SEMUANYA NIIIIH?"

.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Kagami : "FYUH! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 12-nya~~~"

Yuuki : "SADAAAP!"

Ken : "OOOOOH!" *menggeliat-geliat sendiri*

Yuuki : "Kenape lu? Anak kecil udah diajarin goyangannya Jupe!"

Ken : "P4A! P4A UDAH ADAAAA!"

YuMi : "Udah tau...udah tau..."

Minato : "Kasian deh loooo, ketinggalan informasi... wkwkwk,"

Yuuki : "TAPI SOUJI-NYA, eh, YU NARUKAMI-NYA KEREN GILAAAA!"

Kagami : "Woke! Jangan kemana-mana tetap di SKNM ya EEEE!"

Yuuki : "Jangan lupa review, anonymous juga boleh join! :3"


	13. Love Battle part II

Aloha readers~!

Sebelum membaca chapter 13 ini, YuMi Project akan membalas review dari para readers~

**Erina Shina**: Hehehe~ siap bos! Update~

**bluepegasus9**: Iya nih garing, kemaren aja dimakan buat nemenin si lalapan (eh?)

**Shioko-chan**: Iyah memang awkawkawk XDD

**Ritsu Kanoya**: Udah baca HM? Demi apa? Asyik temen seperguruan HM Kagami (?) nambah lagi~

**Rezzie Sereno**: Abis pulang dari Ciater? Oleh-olehnya mana? *plak* #abaikan ooooh doujin Minato-Akihiko yang lagi nge-HM itu? Seishounen Ryouiki? Kagami juga udah baca~ :D Manztap abizzzz...!

Sekian balesan reviewnya~ selamat membaca chapter 13 ini~ :D

* * *

**San Kokoro no Ma (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 13-**

**.**

Di koridor lantai 3 Iwatodai dorm, terlihat Ken yang sedang kepayahan membawa sebaskom penuh air panas.

"Panas...panas..." gumam Ken pada dirinya sendiri. (Play: lagu 'Nakal'-nya Gigi *apa sih ini?*)

Ken membuka pintu di ujung koridor lantai 3 sambil membawa baskom itu dengan sebelah tangan ala emak-emak penjual kue basah cihuy keliling.

"Punten hatur nuwun mbah..." ucap Ken asbun. Di dalam sana terlihat Minako yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Sudah lama gadis itu terdur di sana—mungkin sudah lebih dari 12 jam. Ingin rasanya Ken menumpahkan seluruh air panas itu ke wajah Minako. Namun niat itu ia urungkan karena takut dibacok oleh Minato dengan alasan KDD, Kekerasan Dalam Dorm. Ken gedeg-gedeg kepala nggak jelas. Dengan cepat Ken menaruh baskom di atas meja. Mengambil kompresan yang sudah mengering dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air panas. Setelah itu ia mengocok baskomnya, kocok... kocok... kocok... eh tunggu, ini baskom apa mi kocok?

Setelah dirasa cukup basah dan panas, kain itu ia remas dan lipat, lalu diletakan di atas dahi Minako.

"Minako-san, bangun dong..." bisik Ken di samping telinga Minako. Asoy.

Ken menggenggam erat tangan Minako. "Ayo bangun Minako-san... nanti tak grepe-grepe loh~"

Hening.

Ternyata rencana 'Bocah Mesum' Ken tak efektif. (Ken: "Gue khilaf..." *sinetron mode: on*)

"Kemana~ kemana~ kemana~ *drt drt*" tiba-tiba sebuah ringtone ajib terdengar dari hp Ken. Bocah itu mengangkat hp-nya sambil goyang-gayung jempol ajep-ajep.

"Halloh?" sapa Ken melambai alay dan menyebabkan seisi ruangan bau kentut busuk.

Ken terdiam (baca: cengo) mendengar temannya bercuap-cuap di telepon. Mending kalo temennya ini ngomong, eh dia malah bercuit-cuit kayak anak burung kesurupan. Biasaaa, anak Twitter gitu loch (eh tunggu, emang ada pengaruhnya tah?)

"Oke, oke, daripada gue cengo sampe botak, gue ke sana sekarang." Ken menutup teleponnya dengan lega. Rasanya pengen dia banting aja deh itu hp BB (Kagami: "Ih lumayan kali buat gue :P")

Ken mengalihkan perhatiannya dari BB Torch (asek tajir ni bocah satu) ke Minako yang masih terlelap. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Minako yang halus. "Aku mau pergi ke rumah teman dulu," Ken tersenyum tipis. "Aku pasti kembali lagi."

Ken membuka pintu kamar itu. Sesekali ia memandang wajah Minako. Ia tersenyum, pergi keluar lalu menutup pintu itu perlahan.

* * *

KRIET

Shinjiro membuka pintu kamarnya, bermaksud untuk turun ke pantry untuk mengambil sarapannya. Awalnya ia berpikir itu akan terjadi dengan cukup simpel kayak lagu Mr. Simple: buka pintu, berjalan ke pantry, makan, lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan membaca Seishounen Ryouiki. (tunggu, kayaknya yang terakhir ini bener-bener nggak sreg)

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Sekarang di depannya sudah terlihat Akihiko yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu memakai baju berwarna hitam, jaket berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Kelihatannya seperti akan pergi keluar.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Shinjiro pada Akihiko, "Bukannya hari ini hari selasa? Mestinya kamu pergi ke sekolah kan?"

"Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar," Akihiko menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. "Lagipula Gekkoukan diliburkan sehari karena insiden kemarin."

"Oh, kalo gue sih... mau ke bawah buat sarapan." Kata Shinjiro.

"Masalahnya... gue nggak nanya." Akihiko masang tampang kesel.

"Apa lo bilang?" Shinjiro masang tampang serem.

"Gak, gapapa." Akihiko masang tampang abang-abang es krim yang mau dibacok warga gara-gara harga es krim yang ngelonjak. "Ngomong-ngomong, makanan di pantry udah abis."

"Hah? Demi apa? Udah abis lagi? Perasaan baru kemaren beli makanannya deh!"

"Lo belum tau ya? Makanannya kan dimakan sama kambing kurban kita."

"Bukannya kita nggak punya kambing?"

"Ada tuh, si Junpei!"

"Oh iya gue lupa."

"Makanya gue mau cari makanan ke wartegnya Abah Jepri, lu mau ikut nggak?"

"Apa? Warteg Abah Jepri? Ikyut~" kata Shinjiro sok imut dan sok seksong ala bencong di iklan Ax*s. Akhirnya Akihiko dan Shinjiro pergi ke warteg Abah Jepri sambil pegangan tangan dan nyanyi-nyanyi ala maho gak lulus TK. (Bah, minta dibacok ini authornya)

* * *

Kriet...

Minato membuka pintu kamar Junpei. Ternyata di sana ada si siluman kambing yang masih tidur dengan gaya elegan (baca: ndeso) yang mengkambing-buta.

"Junpei, Junpei," panggil Minato sambil mencolek pipi Junpei yang mirip sabun colek. "Minta Dadah Piper-nya dong, kasian nih si Minako panasnya belum turun-turun."

"Mimin..." Junpei mengigau dengan tampang ndesonya, tampak gurat-gurat kekambingannya yang mulai muncul dari pantatnya.

'Wah, dia mimpiin gue!' seru Minato dalam hati yang udah pede tingkat dewa. Tiba-tiba makhluk abstrak itu blushing gak jelas.

"Mimin... mau baca doujin Mimin sama Aki-senpai yang Seishounen Ryouiki..."

"ANJROT!" teriak Minato sambil nyumpelin sendal busuk ke dalem mulut Junpei.

"Puh! Puh! Puh!" Junpei muntahin sendal yang kesumpel di mulutnya. "Apa-apaan sih lu Min?"

"Elo kali yang apa-apaan!" teiak Minato yang mulai sewot. "Bisa-bisanya mau baca doujin maho gue feat Akihiko-senpai!"

"Ya udah selow Min, selow! Hiduplah selalu dengan selow!" Junpei ngebacot kayak calon pejabat lagi kampanye dengan mulut berbusa.

"O atuh! Lo! Gue! End!" Minato niruin gaya Wendy Cagur dan ngebanting pintu kamar Junpei.

Hening.

Minato membuka lagi pintu kamar Junpei dan menyambar Dadah Piper di meja Junpei. "Gue tetep ambil yak plesternya, tapi tetep Lo! Gue! End!" Minato membanting lagi pintu kamar Junpei.

"Kalo gitu O! A! TUH!" teriak Junpei pake gaya 'lo gue end'-nya Wendy Cagur.

* * *

"Jadi gimana? Panasnya sudah turun belum?" tanya Yukari pada Minato.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar Minako. Dan tentu saja untuk merawatnya dan bukan untuk mengulitinya (sumpah, ini ngaco).

"Belum," jawab Minato singkat, "Dia begini terus sejak kemarin."

"Hem... begitu ya..." Yukari manggut-manggut sambil melihat bayangan dirinya yang terefleksikan di atas air di dalam baskom.

"Oh iya" Minato mengalihkan pehatiannya ke Yukari. "Baskom itu berat kan? Biar aku saja deh yang bawa."

"Ah, nggak usah sungkan," Minato berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yukari. Tapi ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, tiba-tiba saja...

TAP

Kaki Minato tersandung sesuatu dan menyebabkan badannya oleng. Minato terjatuh ke arah depan, namun dengan cepat tangannya memegangi tembok. Matanya yang tadi tertutup karena gerak refleks, mulai membuka karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia terkejut, ternyata sekarang di depan matanya terlihat wajah Yukari yang memerah. Dan Minato baru sadar: jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Yukari hanya satu jengkal! (Syahroni-numpang-lewat: "Iiiiih, sesuatu banget yaaaaaaah!")

"Hm...sepertinya aku menyadarinya," Minato tersenyum menggoda, "ternyata kamu manis juga ya..."

Perlahan, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yukari, dekat, dekat, dan terus mendekat. Badan Yukari tak bisa bergerak, serasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membekukannya. Wajahnya pun semakin lama semakin memerah, namun Minato tak memedulikannya. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan...

BRAK

Kagami: "NGUENG NGUEEEEEEEEENG!"

Yuuki: "NGEEEEENG RATATATATAT!"

Kagami: "HEYAAAAA! RASAKAN SERANGAN STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM GUE INI!"

Yuuki: "CIAAAAAAT! MAKAN NIH SERANGAN DARI DESTINY GUNDAM DOR! DOR!"

Ternyata kedua author sedeng ini ngacir ke dalem kamar Minako sambil bawa-bawa Gunpla dari serial Gundam Seed Destiny. Sambil niruin gayanya Keroro dan Tamama mereka sukses membuat Minato dan Yukari ngerasa 'mending-makhluk-ini-dibacok-aja-kali-ya'.

Yukari: "Ah... author sial, mengganggu adegan romantis aja ih!"

Minato: "Ih, dasar makhluk sableng, kalian ngapain sih?"

Kagami: "Ya main gundam-gundaman lah bego, MAKAN NIH SERANGAN EEK CEPLOK-NYA STRIKE FREEDOM! *ngelempar eek kucing ke Minato*"

Minato: "GYAAAA! RAMBUT SEKSONG GUAAAAAA!" *ngacir muter-muter ala Spongebob kesurupan*

Yukari: "Ih padahal tuh ya tadi gue mengharapkan dapet adegan ciumaaaan! *tampang Spongebib sedeng* Tapi kalian menghancurkan semuanyaaa! *tampang garang Spongebob titisan suster ngesot*"

Yuuki: "Terus kenapa? Inget semboyan gue: 'hiduplah selalu dengan selow!'"

Kagami: "ITU MAH SEMBOYAN GUE KALI! EMANG LU PERNAH NYELOW TAH?"

Yuuki: "...nggak,"

Kagami: "YA UDAH!"

Minato: "EH, RASAIN NIH SERANGAN BOM EEK KEBO GUE! *ngelempar eek kebo ke Kagami*"

Kagami: "*ngesummon Nero* o tidak bisaaaa *goyang ulek*"

Nero: "*nangkis eek kebo pake Red Queen* Demi bebeb Kagami, apapun akan saya lakukan sampai tetes darah terakhir!"

Kagami: "Nero... saranghaeyooooo! *meluk Nero*"

Nero: "Bebeb Kagami... *meluk Kagami*"

Kagami: "Nero..."

Nero: "Bebeb Kagami..."

Kagami: "Nero..."

Nero: "Bebeb Kagami..."

Kagami: "Nero..."

*piiiiiiip* (adegan 17 tahun ke atas *eh?*)

Minato: "Hellooooooo? Mau dikemanain benang merahnyaaaa?"

Kagami: "Kemana yaaa? Emmmmm, kemana yaaaa?"

Yuuki: "Kemana! Kemana~ kemana~"

Nero: *goyang-gayung*

Yukari: "Eh, dilanjut atuh, entar koneksinya Kagami ke doujin shounen-ai dicabut nih!"

Kagami: "JANGAAAAAN!"

Yuuki: "Lanjut guuuuyz!"

Minato masih tersenyum—senyum menggoda yang tentunya bisa membuat semua gadis tergila-gila padanya. Minato terus mendekatkan kepalanya kepada kepala Yukari—yang gadis itu pikir Minato akan menciumnya.

"Fuh... bodoh," samar-samar terdengar bisikan Minato di dekat telinga Yukari.

"Eh...?" spontan Yukari membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kamu pikir aku akan menciummu? Jangan mimpi, aku nggak akan pernah mencium anak kecil sepertimu, bodoh!" seru Minato seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yukari.

"A-Apa-apaan sih kamu?" seru Yukari emosi. Pipinya memerah karena menahan amarah dan malu. "Justru kamu yang bodoh! Malah memprmainkan perasaanku seperti ini!"

"Kamu itu yang bodoh, lagipula mau-mau saja dicium orang yang tidak berhubungan denganmu? Cewek murahan!"

"DIAM!"

PLAK

Yukari menampar pipi Minato dengan keras. Minato hanya terbengong, kaget. Hening. Tak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar kecuali kentutnya author (ups...)

"Ka-Kamu jahat! Kupikir kamu orang baik-baik!" seru Yukari, setetes air mata turun menjatuhi pipinya, "Padahal selama ini aku... aku..!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Minako terbanting dengan keras. Minato hanya memandang pintu tersebut sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat tamparan keras Yukari.

"Kakak? Sedang apa kakak di sini?"

Minato tersadarkan oleh pertanyaan Minako yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok! Abis duel adu poni sama Andhika Kangen Band!" jawab Minato asal.

"Bohong!" seru Minako sambil melorotin celana Minato (eh-eh-eh-ini bukan fic rated M!) "Kakak pasti... berantem sama Yukari ya?"

Minato terdiam, memalingkan pandangannya dari Minako yang menatapnya serius, "Jangan pernah... ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi."

* * *

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Akihiko pada Shinjiro begitu mereka sudah sampai di warteg Abah Jepri.

"Apa yaaaa, galau nih gue, pilihin dong saaaaaay~" kata Shinjiro ala banci nyungsep ke selokan.

"Oke deh saaay~"

"Iiih, yayangku memang okeeeh~"

-PIIIIP (author dibacok massal)-

"Bang, capcay cah pete satu ya!" seru Akihiko yang ternyata sudah menjadi pelanggan setia di warteg Abah Jepri.

"Siap cyiiin," kata Abah Jepri dengan gaya melambainya yang khas.

"Jadi, buat apa kamu mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Shinjiro seraya memakan capcay cah jengkol pesanannya.

"Mak-sud-lo?" tanya balik Akihiko pake gaya lo-gue-end Wendy Cagur.

"Ya... kamu pasti mengajakku ke sini pasti ada alasannya kan?"

"Kok tau?"

"Karena kamu telah mengalasankan hatiku~"

"Aiaiay~"

"SERIUS WOY!"

"Ehem!" Akihiko mendeham begitu capcay cah pete pesannanya datang. "He-eh, aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ada alasan tertentu."

"Alasan apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya padamu, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu suka pada Minako?"

BRUUUUUSH

Tidak sengaja Shinjiro memuncratkan air jamban yang baru saja diminumnya. "A-Apa katamu?"

Pipi Akihiko bersemu, "Kalau aku sih, aku menyukainya karena dia manis, dia juga baik, pintar, dia juga sangat perhatian padaku. She's perfect! She makes me fall in love with her... I'll do anything just for her... Kalau kamu?"

Shinjiro memalingkan pandangannya dari Akihiko, "Aku... tidak tahu."

Seulas senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Akihiko, "Checkmate, akulah yang akan mendapatkan hati Minako."

.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Yuuki: "Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga nih SKNM chapter 13 hehehe..."

Minato: "Eh, auttie, author yang satu lagi mana? Nelpon nggak pernah, SMS nggak pernah!"

Yuuki: "Dia nggak punya pulsaaaaa"

Ken: "Om, om (?) auttie yang satu lagi di situ tuh, di situh!"

Kagami: "Huuuuuhuuuuuhuuuuuu *nangis di pojokan*"

Minato: "Kamu kenapa sayaaang?"

Kagami: "Nero-nya pulang kampuuuung,"

Mitsuru: "Aduh, sabar yah cyin, jangan galau!"

Kagami: "Terus, Nero bilang 'carilah pengganti diriku beb, karena kemungkinan besar aku tak bisa kembali ke pelukanmu, maafkan aku beb' huhuuuhuuuuuuu TTATT"

?: "Pengganti? Hm... aku bisa!"

Kagami: "Kamu siapa?"

Miyaji: "Aku Ryunosuke Miyaji, panggil aku Miyaji dan bukan Miyabi, aku berjanji akan menggantikan posisi Nero dan melindungimu!"

Kagami: "Ya! Kamu lulus jadi pengganti Nero!" *meluk Miyaji*

All: "Cepet amat ganti pasangannya T,T"

Kagami: "Mwo ya! Protes?"

All: "Ng-Nggak... *geleng-geleng kayak orang mabok*"

Yuuki: "Yaaaa... pokoknya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan kemana-mana tetap di San Kokoro no Ma YAEEEE!"

[Halo minna... hehehe :) Gimana San Kokoro no Ma-nya? Seru? Aneh? Garing? Kirim kesan kalian lewat review! Oh iya, bulan Desember lalu tepatnya tanggal 15 YuMi Project tepat 1 tahun ada di dunia FFn lho~ otomatis dengan itu pun serial San Kokoro no Ma sudah 1 tahun~! Tapi, dibalik kesenangan terkadang ada kesulitan di dalamnya. Bulan April nanti kedua anggota YuMi Project bakalan menempuh UAN SMP 2012! Doakan kami supaya lulus dengan nilai tinggi di UAN dan berhasil masuk ke SMA yang diinginkan ya kawan-kawan... :) Kirim ucapan dan doa kalian lewat review, semoga Yang Maha Kuasa membalas perbuatan baik kalian :D terima kasiiih :D]


End file.
